It's All On You
by Kamii W
Summary: TRADUCCION: Tyler esta dañado por la muerte de su hermano y no puede superar la oscuridad que lo ha consumido. Aiden invita a un par de prostitutas a su casa para hacerlo sentir mejor. Tyler se siente instantaneamente intrigado por Mallory.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola chicas, estoy muy metida en esto de las traducciones. Y me encontre con este fic que es un crossover de Remember Me (Robert Pattinson) y Welcome to the rileys (Kristen Stewart) su autora es BellaClary y tengo su autorización para traducirlo._**

**_Me atrajo la historia ya que sale un poco del tema de Crepúsculo y nos lleva a la vida alterna de otros dos personajes protagonizados por Robert y Kristen (Tyler y Mallory) _**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil)**

**Summary: Tyler continua dañado por la muerte de su hermano y no puede superar la oscuridad que lo ha consumido. Su mejor amigo Aiden invita a un par de prostitutas a su casa para hacerlo sentir mejor. Tyler se siente instantaneamente intrigado por Mallory. (Rated M por razones obvias)**

**Valga la pena repetir que la trama no es mía, es de la increible mente de BellaClary !**

**Espero les guste c:**

**It's all on you**

**Capitulo 1.**

Siempre compro un café en la esquina de mi apartamento. Cada jodido día compro uno sin falla alguna. A veces más de uno pero todo depende de la ocasión. No podía vivir sin café. Una vez lo tomaba podía llevar el resto del día y lidiar con mi trabajo y toda la mierda que me perseguía. Hoy es viernes, pero no tiene nada de diferente comparado con los otros viernes. Trabajaría y me iría a casa. No quería hacer nada a parte de sentarme, tomar café y dormir, me estaba acercando a esa época del año que odiaba demasiado.

La cosa es que se que no soy el hombre mas divertido para pasar el tiempo. Mi humor era cambiante y me enojaba con mucha facilidad. Tenía una carga demasiado pesada que hacía que lidiar con las cosas fuera demasiado duro. No me gusta que las personas se acerquen a mí. No tiene sentido. Dejo de divertir a las personas después de diez minutos porque mi mente empieza a divagar. Aiden es la única persona aparte de mis padres que sabe todo lo que pasa conmigo e intenta hacerme salir y esas cosas, es un gran apoyo.

Trabajo en uno de los miles restaurantes Italianos de Nueva York haciendo cosas variadas en la cocina. Es algo pequeño pero siempre me mantiene ocupado. Trabajo ahí aunque no soy chef, pero puedo cocinar algunas cosas. Solo trabajo ahí para pagar las facturas. Y también mantiene fuera de mi cabeza muchas cosas. Cocinar y mantener mi mente en movimiento constante deja poco espacio para empezar a divagar.

Iba saliendo del trabajo cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, le di una mirada antes de responder a sabiendas de quien llamaba.

-¿Qué?

-Esa no es la forma de responder al teléfono. ¿Cuándo llegaras a casa?

-Pronto.- supuse que Aiden iba a intentar hacerme salir esta noche.

-Genial.- colgó antes de que pudiera responderle. Quizá porque había estado de un ánimo terrible en los últimos días, más de lo normal. El domingo sería pronto y ya sabía que me iba a pegar duro.

Llegue a mi apartamento unos minutos después. Vivíamos en una edificación grande que estaba llena de locales de mierda, pero me gustaba. Era barato, así que eso ayudaba. Antes de abrir la puerta pude escuchar voces de mujeres del otro lado. Probablemente era una de las chicas de Aiden que siempre esperaban por él. Era un maldito perro. Abrí la puerta y miré hacia el comedor mientras trataba de identificar la voz, y aquí estaba el con dos rostros totalmente nuevos. Una estaba sentada en el regazo de Aiden y la otra en el sofá.

La chica en su regazo era alta, curvilínea y con cabello rubio corto. Era linda y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado en el apartamento porque tenía su boca firmemente pegada al cuello de AIden. La otra chica sentada en el mueble fue la que me intrigo.

Era delgada, mas no pequeña. Tenía cabello castaño que caía en cascada por su espalda, también tenía una piel increíblemente pálida. Me pille a mi mismo mirándola desde la puerta cuando se giro hacia mí y sonrió. Sus ojos me sorprendieron. Eran de un penetrante verde que se ilumino con su sonrisa. No pude hacer nada más que notar sus rojos labios mientras sonreía. Tuve la necesidad de besarla casi instantáneamente. Aiden noto que su atención estaba enfocada en otra cosa y se volteó para saludar.

-Hola.- respondí sin convicción mientras intentaba recuperarme completamente de la mirada de esta chica que seguía en el sofá, y que había volteado su cabeza totalmente para enfrentarme en la puerta. Seguí queriendo mirarla pero me frene a mí mismo, no quería parecer un psicópata frente a ella.

-¡Tyler! ¡Quiero que conozcas a mis nuevas amgias! Ella es Sara.- dijo señalando a la rubia sentada sobre el.- Y esta es su amiga Mallory. Mallory el es Tyler.- nos presento guiñándome un ojo, confundiéndome más. ¿Qué hacía Mallory aquí? ¿Por mi? No estaba interesado en chicas en este momento. No había estado interesado en chicas desde el-accidente. Él lo sabía. No podía lidiar con esto y no quería hacerlo. Estaba contento haciendo las cosas por mi cuenta. No era como el que dormía con una chica cada noche y buscaba otra tan pronto como fuera posible, se aburría fácilmente. Me refiero, estaba acostumbrado a ser como él acostándome con todas las chicas. Pero eso era antes. Ahora me guardo para mí mismo.

-Hola Tyler.- volví a mirarla para encontrarme con esos ojos verdes. Estaban delineados por una sexy línea negra que daba la impresión de que todo le valía una mierda. Era absolutamente hermosa. Nunca me había sentido atraído a una chica, al menos en mucho tiempo y creo que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No podía lidiar con envolverme con alguien ahora mismo… seguía siendo un desastre. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ni siquiera le había hablado aún y ya estaba taladrándome a mí mismo sobre nuestra relación. Quizá me estoy volviendo loco. Como sea.

-Hola Mallory.- le sonreí y pase mi mano por mi cabello tratando de calmar mis nervios. Seguimos manteniendo el contacto visual y escuche a Aiden aclararse la garganta.

-Tyler, ¿puedo hablar contigo en la cocina un segundo?- Aiden golpeo mi hombro mientras caminaba jalándome y alejándome de la mirada de Mallory. Nuestro apartamento era pequeño. Te tomaba solo diez pasos llegar a la cocina desde donde estaba, fuera de chiste. Lo seguí y sabía que tenía un as bajo la maga.- Vale, haz estado demasiado desconectado del mundo en ese último par de meses. No haces nada más que trabajar y dormir.- genial. Me estaba terapeando de nuevo.- Ni siquiera intentas salir con chcias y lo entiendo, pero han pasado dos años, Tyler. Dos malditos años. Necesitas comenzar tu vida de nuevo.

-Sí, supongo.- sabía que había estado desconectado del mundo recientemente pero creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo malo que era. No necesitaba recordarme su aniversario como si no lo supiera, obviamente lo sabía. Añadiendo el hecho de que el pensaba que debía salir con Mallory. Y para decir verdad la idea me estaba gustando.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Necesitas dejar los… temores… o como sea que quieras llamarlo. Mallory es una chica genial, sal con ella un rato.-me guiño un ojo cuando acabo la oración y volvió a la sala. ¿Quería que me acostara con ella? Eso me hizo estúpidamente feliz pero no lo admitiría.

-Bueno, llevare a Sara a mi habitación por un rato.- antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo tomo a la otra chica y se fue a su habitación. Estaba a solas con Mallory. No sabía que hacer. Nunca había prestado atención a los bares a los que Aiden siempre me llevaba, tratando de hacer que me divirtiera.

La mire sentada en el mueble viendo televisión y alejando su vista de la mia. Parte de mi deseaba que siguiera mirándome pero parte de mi no lo estaba. Me tomo un momento dejar de mirarla, y si, me di cuenta de la pequeña falta negra y el camisón azul. Era simple, pero increíblemente sexy. Tome una silla y la puse junto al mueble. No quería sentarme a su lado por que eso haría que las cosas empeoraran.

-Así que, Tyler…

-Así que, Mallory…

-¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos de mi?- me miro y sonrió.

-No estoy seguro. ¿Quieres que lo haga?- di que si. Me tensé esperando que tomara la indirecta. No dijo nada pero palmeo el lugar a su lado. Pude sentir mi cuerpo calentarse y de repente nació el sentimiento de tocarla. Me sentía atraído a ella lo cual era raro en mi. No sabía si debía tomar ventaja de ello o dejarla en paz.

-¿Qué miras?- dije regañándome internamente, ¿Quién pregunta eso mientras está sentado al lado de una persona fingiendo ver lo mismo que ella?

-Algo sobre cocina.- sonrió y pareció apenada. Yo solamente podía pensar porque era tan raro.

-¿Cocinas?- ¿Por qué no? la conversación sobre cocina parecía mejor que el silencio incomodo.

-Um, no mucho.- se río y me miro.- ¿Tu?

-Puedo hacer unas pocas cosas muy bien.

-¿Quizá podrías cocinarme en algún momento?- después de decir eso pareció que se arrepintió. Eso me confundió. ¿Por qué se arrepentiría de decir eso? Necesitaba dejar de analizar tanto las cosas.

-Si, supongo que podríamos cuadrar algo.- le guiñe un ojo y ella sonrió, pero no era la misma sonrisa triste de hace un rato. Aunque antes de darme cuenta la tristeza en sus ojos había vuelto.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Cerveza? ¿Ron? ¿Vodka? ¿Gaseosa? ¿Agua?- ofrecí todo lo que creí que había en la nevera, hasta que ella me paro. Estaba vomitando las palabras sonando como un completo idiota.

-Tomare lo que tú quieras tomar.- dijo regalándome una pequeña sonrisa, me levante del mueble para ir a la cocina y dude por un momento antes de decidir que necesitábamos algo más fuerte que cerveza. Teníamos mucho alcohol en la casa porque Aiden siempre compraba. Quería asegurarse de que si teníamos alguna fiesta repentina, estaríamos preparados. En lugar de tomar el ron, cogí también dos gaseosas. Me ayudaría a calmarme rápido y me ayudaría a dejar de actuar como idiota. Vacié las gaseosas y el ron en dos vasos porque mis nervios estaban volviendo y necesitaba hacerlos desaparecer para poder actuar relativamente normal.

-Aquí tienes. Es ron con coca cola.- le tendí la bebida y ella asintió en señal de agradecimiento mientras tomaba un sorbo. Me senté a su lado pero esta vez un poco más cerca. Tome un largo sorbo de mi bebida y pude sentir el alcohol en mi sistema nervioso. La mire y me estaba taladrando con esos ojos verdes.- Amo tus ojos.- dije sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Gracias.- me sonrió. Quería hacerla sonreír de nuevo. Quería ver esos labios rosados curvarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Lo necesitaba porque era obvio que me atraía y que era increíblemente hermosa. ¿Por qué estaba sentada aquí después de tenerme mirándola todo el tiempo y la otra mitad haciendo comentarios estúpidos sobre su belleza?¿Quizá se sentía atraída por mi?

-Lo siento, no soy el mejor entablando conversaciones. Es solo que…- no sabía que decir. Realmente la había cagado y tenía mucha carga en mi vida, ¿podría besarla?

-No te preocupes.- me sonrió mientras terminaba su bebida y la dejaba en la mesa de centro frente a ella. Puso una de sus piernas sobre el sofá, su rodilla tocaba mi muslo. La mire y me cruce con sus ojos de nuevo. Lamio su labio inferior y luego lo puso entre sus dientes. La deseaba. Demasiado. Quería tocar cada centimetro de su cuerpo.

-Cuéntame sobre ti.- si pudiera hacer que hablara dejaría de pensar sobre tocarla, al menos eso espero.

-No hay mucho que decir. Tengo veintidós y he vivido toda mi vida en esta ciudad.- mantuvo el contacto visual mientras me respondía. Quería que me dijera mas pero no sabía que preguntar.- ¿Qué hay sobre ti, Tyler?- dijo mi nombre tan suave que apenas pude oírlo.

-No soy interesante. Tengo veintiuno y he vivido aquí desde pequeño.- si ella se iba a basar en las respuestas sencillas yo podía hacer lo mismo. No es como si le fuera a contar toda mi historia.- No pareces de veintidós…-dije sin darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz anta hasta que se rio y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-¿En serio? ¿De cuantos parezco entonces?- dijo retándome.

-No lo sé… ¿dieciocho?

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Tus ojos.- no tenía sentido mentirme sobre su edad, quizá estaba analizando demasiado las cosas de nuevo. Supongo, había suficiente madurez detrás de sus ojos y no podía ignorarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- rompió el contacto visual y puso sus manos en su regazo.

-Uh, Italiana. Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí y trabajo allí. Así que supongo que no es una opinión parcial.- mire por sobre mi hombro y la vi riéndose.- ¿Qué hay sobre ti?- me di cuenta de que ambos nos estábamos acercando drásticamente. Tenía mi mano sobre el mueble, casi sobre sus hombros, y ella estaba sentada con las piernas debajo de ella. Sus rodillas seguían tocando mi muslo. Solo deseaba tocarla. Mis jeans estaban causando que no tuviéramos ningún contacto con su piel y yo no podía pensar en algo mas aparte de tocarla.

-Como de todo.- se rió mientras dijo eso y yo la mire aún mas sorprendido.

-Sí, claro. No creo que alguien tan delgado como tu coma lo que le pongan al frente.- era delgada y podía ver la definición de los músculos de sus piernas y brazos. La ventana frente al sofá nos daba una vista de las luces de neón lo que hacía que su piel se viera casi traslucida. Me acerque un poco y note que tenía moretones en las piernas. ¿Cómo se los había hecho?

-¿Gracias?- rio nuevamente. Me estaba volviendo adicto a su risa, juguetona y despreocupada. Me hizo reír también.- supongo que puedo comer más que tu, el día que lo propongas. ¡Sería genial!- dijo de broma y puso su mano sobre mi pecho.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí. Supongo que soy mejor en algunas cosas de lo que tu podrías serlo.- me guiñó un ojo. Me había guiñado un ojo. ¿Que significaba eso? Mantuve el contacto visual mientras me miraba entre las pestañas. No estaba para nada lejos ahora y mi brazo estaba a un centímetro de sus hombros. Quería acercarme y tocar su piel, se veía tan tersa…

-¿Cómo que?- le pregunte sugestivamente acercándome y susurrándole en el oído.

-Déjame mostrarte.- no estaba preparado para lo que sentí cuando empezó a succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me estremecí.

_**Los capítulos son cortos, pero si la historia es bien recibida estaré actualizando tres veces por semana.**_

_** La autora aún no ha marcado la historia como completa, así que vamos 24 capítulos atrasados, si llegamos a alcanzar a la autora empezaré a actualizar al mismo tiempo que ella. Así que vamos a ver que sale de esta historia.**_

**_Dejen reviews, ya que de ellos depende que actualize hasta cuatro veces por semana, depende de la reacción que haya._**

**_Fechas de actualización en mi perfil al igual que el link a la historia original y el link del perfil de la autora._**

**_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí !_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo c:_**

**_Kamii _**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil) ****

**Las dejo con el segundo capitulo, desde el POV de Tyler de nuevo ! **

**Capitulo 2.**

**TPOV.**

Me tomo un Segundo darme cuenta de que estaba usando sus dientes para succionar el lobulo de mi oreja. Mi respiración se acelero mientras lentamente hacía un camino de besos debajo de mi cuello mordiendo hasta que llego a la parte que conecta el cuello con los hombros. Me estaba sintiendo cada vez mas despierto con cada beso o mordida. Empezó a bajar succionando mi piel y besándola. No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba tocarla. Necesitaba sentirla. Quería su boca en la mía.

Con mi mano derecha toque sus muslos, acariciando la suave piel que había allí. Sabía que pasaría. Quería prestarle más atención a sus piernas pero mi lujuria me sobrepaso así que la tome por la cintura y la puse a horcadas sobre mí. No me resistí y me presione contra ella. Levanto su cabeza y pude mirar directamente en sus ojos verdes antes de agacharme y poner mis labios sobre los de ella suavemente. Lentamente empezamos a mover nuestros labios y me permito explorar su boca. Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas mientras nuestros labios luchaban entre sí. Dejo salir pequeños gemidos mientras enredaba su lengua con la mía. Esos sonidos eran intoxicantes, quería más. Todo sobre ella me hacía querer más.

De repente ella se detuvo y se rozo más fuerte contra mis piernas. La quería aún más cerca a mí. Quería hacerla sentir lo que estaba haciendo conmigo pero no quería asustarla adelantándome tanto. Estaba pensando en ello cuando enredo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y se acerco tanto como pudo a mí. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente presionado contra el mío y supe que podía sentir mi dureza debajo de ella. Sus manos viajaron por mi cabello jalándome. Enrede mis brazos a su alrededor para mantenerla en donde estaba. Empezó a moverse despacio sobre mí creando aún mas fricción. Gemí en su boca y ella continuo tentandome. Seguimos besándonos, nunca dejamos que nuestros labios se separaran.

-¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto?- susurre en sus labios mientras continuábamos moviéndonos. _Di que si, di que si, di que sí. _

-Si.- su voz era rasposa, me levante y ella enredo sus piernas a mi alrededor mientras yo nos guiaba hasta mi habitación y nos recostaba en la cama manteniéndola encima mío. Nuestro cuerpo, manos y labios seguían conectados.

-Así que ¿sigues pensando que besas mejor que yo?- susurre en su cuello.

-Quizá.- susurro y yo empecé a besar y a succionar su cuello. Mis manos estaban sobre ella, delineando su abdomen plano, y luego moviéndome hacia sus costados. Justo cuando llegue a su brasier me pause causando que su aliento también se detuviera.

-Entonces supongo que tengo que probarte lo equivocada que estas.- susurre en su oído mientras volvía hacia su boca besándola fuerte. Mordí su labio inferior y un jadeo salió de sus labios. Ese sonido fue directamente a mi polla. Deslice mi mano debajo de su brasier y moví mis manos alrededor de sus senos. Cabían perfectamente en mis manos, los apreté y los frote. Se sentó de repente alejándome de ella y no entendí porque. Primero pensé que se sentía incomoda y quería que paráramos… eso fue hasta que se quito la camisa y el brasier revelándose para mí. Dios, la deseaba. Me quite mi camisa también y la volví a jalar encima mío. Nuestros besos se volvieron erráticos mientras nuestras manos viajaban a través de nuestros cuerpos. Su piel era tan suave. Use uno de mis brazos para acercarla a mi mientras una de mis manos presionaba sus pezones haciendo que se arqueara contra mí, la sensación era fenomenal.

Se agacho y para bajar mis pantalones y me dedico una mirada entre sus pestañas. Quería estar dentro de ella. Voltee mi cabeza hacia la mesa de noche para buscar un condón. _Por favor que aún hayan, por favor, _vi algo que inmediatamente no quise ver. Eso acabo con mi ánimo. Era una fotografía únicamente, pero traía a mi mente mil pesadillas de manera instantánea.

-Lo siento.- me aleje.- Solo no… no puedo hacer esto.- pude ver la confusión en su rostro. Estaba arruinando totalmente el humor de esta hermosa chica y no tenía motivos excepto la carga que tenía que siempre venía a perseguirme. Aquí estaba yo hace unos minutos preocupado porque no quisiera hacerlo conmigo, soy un hipócrita.

-¿Que?- me miro confundida.

-No puedo… hacer esto.- nos señale a los dos. El estado lujurioso en el que habíamos estado desapareció por culpa de mis pesadillas, como un rayo cuando se abre paso entre las nubes.

-Oh.- parecía dolida pero se recupero rápidamente.- Como sea.- se quito de encima mio y se puso la ropa de nuevo. Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y se fue. Mierda. No puedo creer que haya arruinado esto. Probablemente piensa que no la deseo, pero lo hago. Realmente lo hago. Es solo que tengo que asegurarme de que sepa lo que paso antes de que se vaya y nunca la vea de Nuevo.

Me levanter y me puse la camisa, arregle mis pantalones e hice mi camino hasta el pasillo. Estuche a Aiden hablando con ella así que me pare, el me ayudaría. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Igual tendras que pagarme.- ¿Pagarle? ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando Mallory?

-¿Qué diablos paso?

-No quizo hacerlo. Y sabes que tienes que pagarme por esta mierda, hicimos un trato.- esa era Mallory pero no sonaba como la Mallory con la que había pasado la hora anterior. ¿Por qué tendría que pagarle?

-Se que hicimos un trato.- Aiden vacilo y le dio un fajo de billetes.- Maldita sea… aquí tienes. Tomalo y vete.

-Genial.- escuche como abrían la puerta y luego la azotaban al cerrarla. Seguía congelado en el corredor mientras intentaba unir las piezas de lo que había acabado de pasar. ¿El la contrato para que se acostara conmigo? Mi memoria estaba acelerando los recuerdos de cosas que quería olvidar. No me podía concentrar en lo que acababa de pasar con Mallory.

-¡Aiden! ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?- dije casi gritando mientras caminaba hacia la sala para encontrarlo de espaldas a su habitación. Freno en seco y puso sus manos deteniéndome.

-Solo quería que tuvieras una noche divertida. Encontré a Sara y de cualquier forma iba a traerla así que supuse que podía pasarlo contigo. ¡Lo necesitas!- ¿Qué? ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Me escogio una prostituta? Mallory… ¿Era una prostitute?- Aún estas muy jodido por lo de…

-¡Deja de recordármelo!- le grite. Me sentía demasiado sofocado y necesitaba salir de este apartamento, estar lejos de él.

-¿Ves? ¡Sigues demasiado afectado! ¡Necesitas vivir tu vida y divertirte! ¡Follarte a unas cuantas de vez en cuando!- quería golpearlo. Cerre mis manos en un puño, esforzándome en mantenerlos a mis costados.

-¡No puedo vivir y divertirme Aiden! ¡No puedo seguir haciéndolo!- mi voz era contenida. Mantuve mis ojos enfocados en la ventana frente al mueble. No me creí capaz de seguir mirándolo directamente a la cara.

-¿Si? ¿Quién diablos te dijo eso?- necesitaba salir de ahí. Ahora.

-¡Maldita sea! Eso no importa.

-Tyler, no puedo creer que ni siquiera sepas de lo que estás hablando, necesitas relajarte.

-¡Yo no puedo creer que hicieras esto!

Cogí mis llaves y mis zapatos y salí de allí. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era? No podía arreglarme contratando a una maldita prostituta para hacerme sentir mejor. Las prostitutas no iban a arreglar esto. Ella obviamente no me quería. Me estaba usando por dinero. No le importaba una mierda si tenía problemas o lo que sea. Estaba intentando ser un buen chico preguntándole sobre ella y a ella no le importaba una mierda. Estaba ahí solo para una cosa. Nada de lo que hablamos era relevante porque era mentira. Le habían pagado y me había dejado muy claro que ni siquiera había sido divertido estar conmigo, me dejo claro que le importbaa una mierda. Soy un jodido imbécil.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos vemos el miercoles !**

**Los capitulos son cortos así que pensare en actualizar mas de tres veces por semana, pero esos extras ya dependen de los reviews y de la reacción por la historia c: **

**Nos vemos el miercoles! **

Kamii


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, actualizo con el punto de vista de Mallory...**

**Vamos a ver que opina ella de Tyler!**

**Disfrutenlo c: Nos vemos abajo !**

**Capitulo 3.**

**MPOV.**

Bueno como sea la noche de hoy fue… interesante. De hecho ¿sabes que? Hice muchisimo dinero por no hacer absolutamente nada. ¿Cuando pasaba eso? Me refiero a ¿que chico no quiere tener sexo? ¿Es en serio? Tiene que estar jodido de todas las maneras posibles si dijo que no a tener sexo gratis con alguien que acaba de conocer.

Aunque… era increíblemente atractivo. Estoy segura que se acuesta con quien quiera todo el tiempo. Debe tener chicas haciendo fila para estar con él con una cara como esa. Su cuerpo no estaba mal tampoco. ¿A quién engaño? Era sexy como un demonio. Era el primer chico con el que había trabajado en el último año al que me había sentido atraída. Eso era conveniente. Estoy segura de que se sentía atraído por mí pero ¿quizá no era su tipo? Lo que sea, no lo vería de nuevo de cualquier forma.

Estaba caminando por la calle hacia mi apartamento. Afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos del de Tyler y Aiden así que no tenía que pagarle a un jodido taxi. Lo único que deseaba era que no fuera una noche muy fría, vestir un camisón y una falda es genial para trabajar pero para nada más.

Estoy confundida con él, supongo. Cuando hablamos sobre cocina y todas la mierda que le dije de que debería cocinarme algún día pudieron concretar algo. No dices "concretar" a menos que te refieras a que voy a pagarte para follarme. ¿Verdad? Mi sentido para captar las cosas no estaba demasiado jodido como para haberlo interpretado mal ¿o si? ¿O en verdad quería cocinarme? Nunca debí haber dicho eso de cualquier forma. Me estaba dejando pillar y simplemente no es aceptable. No soy el tipo de chica que cae con caras bonitas y voces roncas. Soy el tipo de chica que toma ventaja y los usa. Tenía que enfocarme y volver de nuevo al juego.

-¡Hola sexy!- un chico en un carro azul que iba pasando me saco de mis pensamientos.- ¿Puedo llevare a algún lado?- me guiño el ojo y le sonrio al chico que estaba manejando.

-¡Vete a la mierda, imbécil!- ¿En serio? Estoy caminando hacía mi apartamento no parada en una jodida esquina.

-¡Aw! ¡Vamos bebe! Solo súbete, podemos divertirnos esta noche.- habían parado a unos cuantos pasos de donde me encontraba.

-Puedes irte a la mierda.- No me metería al carro de ningún desconocido, no soy estúpida, no tenía permitido trabajar sin ningún jefe mediando el proceso. Aparentemente por fin cogió la jodida idea y se fue. Mi adrenalina siempre saltaba cuando tenía que lidiar con un imbécil así. ¿Quién diablos se creían que eran?

Una chica tiene sus límites ya saben… Que tengas dinero no significa que tienes acceso instantáneo a mi coño. Creen que si estas buena simplemente te irás a la cama con ellos. Nadie me hacía un cumplido a menos para decirme que estaba muy buena o alguna mierda que tenía que ver con lo buena que soy en la cama o en el oral. Cuando me tocaba a mi misma me daban un cumplido. Ese era el tipo de cumplidos que me daban. Ese era el único tipo de cumplidos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

El me dijo que amaba mis ojos. Ese fue el primero… No estoy acostumbrada a que me digan que aman mis ojos. Eso sí que me asusto como una mierda.

Aparte había adivinado mi edad también! ¿Quién hace eso? Había dicho que tenía veinte porque Aiden me dijo que mintiera. Dijo que Tyler estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres de su edad y si decía que tenía dieciocho se echaría para atrás. Lástima que el jodido lo adivino. Estaba preocupada en si cuando me lanzó la pregunta y lo hice explicarse. No entendía para nada que se molestaba si los que lo hacían conmigo les agradaba que fuera tan joven. Un tipo que viene a nosotras quiere chicas jóvenes no viejas. Así no es como funciona. Eso lo añado a mi lista de confusiones, supongo.

Tyler había jodido mi cabeza. Estaba haciendo lo que podía para mantenerme controlada y tener el control. Estaba tomando ventaja de el y deje que solo me usara para lo que obviamente quería cuando me detuvo. Eso simplemente no abandonaba mi cabeza. Quizá es porque nunca me habían dicho que no antes… jamás. Ese era otro punto. No estoy disfrutando esto de plantearme cosas para nada. Era jodidamente estúpido.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento eran las 11:45 pm, y era malditamente temprano para mí. Estaba acostumbrada a llegar a media noche y luego salir a beber o simplemente olvidarme de lo jodidas que estaban las personas con las que había tenido que lidiar esa noche.

-¡Mallory!- escuche mi nombre mientras estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura de mi puerta. No funciono.

-Hola Clara.- ni siquiera tuve que mirar. No quería hablar ahora.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche? Escuche que te toco con un tipo muy caliente en privado… ¿Y Sara?

-Si fue… genial.- intente meter la llave de nuevo. El chisme viajaba muy rápido.- Lo siento pero tengo algunas cosas para hacer… ¿te hablo mañana?- usualmente era fácil deshacerse de ella. Por favor, vete de aquí.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Ten buena noche!- Clara era una chica hermosa, todo el mundo lo sabía, así fue como se convirtió en una de las mejores del club. Solo que no tenía mucho cerebro para complementar su belleza, pero así hacia dinero. Como sea, era una buena vecina en este hueco de mierda. Rente este apartamento porque era barato y cerca al club. Cuando finalmente pude abrir la puerta entre al apartamento. Era pequeño, muy pequeño. Pero me gustaba. Era mío, y era todo lo que me importaba.

Tome una bebida camino a mi habitación. Había perdido la oportunidad con el ron después de que me echaron. No estaba esperando llegar a casa tan temprano y no creí que pudiera estar en casa a esta hora desde hace dos años cuando empecé a trabajar en el club. Muy pocas veces podía dormir cuando aún estaba oscuro afuera.

Me quite el camisón y la ropa interior y me fui a la cama. Necesitaba enfocarme de nuevo. Tendría que ir a trabajar mañana y volver al juego. Viernes, sábados y domingos en la noche eran pesados en el club. Probablemente porque es cuando todas las personas beben y se pierden en sus propias mentes. Probablemente las noches con mas tragos encima que te daban aún más dinero. Era un círculo vicioso pero era suficiente para mi cuenta bancaria… Sé que pagan mejor los sábados y estaré haciendo turnos largos. Mientras a mi jefe le quisiera que hiciera turnos privados nos dejaba irnos del club, pero le gustaba más tenernos allí. Más mujeres dentro del club significaban más dinero para su bolsillo.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, como siempre digo los caps son muy cortos... Pero no las hago esperar mucho!**

**Si las alertas aumentan, al igual que los favoritos y los reviews prometo que empezare a publicar un capitulo diario! Pero ahora depende mas de ustedes que de mi! Así que recomienden la historia y dejen su opinión !**

**Reviews? Por favor *u***

**Kamii **


	4. Chapter 4

**_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil, a parte de los banners y ediciones correspondientes a la historia)**_**

**De nuevo desde el punto de vista de Tyler!**

**Al final del capitulo hay una nota de su autora BellaClary c: Espero la lean !**

**Capitulo 4.**

**TPOV**

Había vuelto al apartamento después de una hora de ir de aquí allá por las calles. No estaba ayudándome para nada. Cuando volví Aiden estaba en su habitación de nuevo y el resto del apartamento estaba oscuro. Me fui directamente a la cama. Al día siguiente ni siquiera hablamos. Me quede en mi habitación la mayoría del día durmiendo. El domingo se estaba acercando demasiado rápido.

.

.

Era domingo en la noche y estaba arrastrándome de bar en bar. No soy del tipo que va de bar en bar. Me estoy volviendo loco. Quería beber hasta que hubiera más alcohol que sangre en mi cuerpo en la privacidad de mi maldito apartamento. Eso, obviamente no le importaba una mierda.

Invito a otro chico y dos chicas para ir con nosotros. Aparentemente los había conocido cuando estuve a fuera. No tenía ni puta idea. No podría decir ni siquiera sus nombres, literalmente, así que obviamente no estaba prestando atención. No había hecho más que murmurar un saludo a cada uno de ellos porque no me importaban una mierda, no quería estar ahí.

Fuimos a un lugar y nos largamos después de media hora porque era horrible, no podía dejar de quejarme y decirle a Aiden que quería largarme. Sabía que me refería a ir a casa pero de alguna manera me convenció de ir a otro lugar con él. Tan solo me había tomado dos whiskys y ni siquiera los había sentido. Necesitaba sentirlos porque necesitaba sentirme adormilado la noche de hoy.

Quería olvidar. Quería beber hasta quedar en coma y olvidarme de todo. Hace dos jodidos años. Han pasado dos malditos años desde que estoy envuelto en esta mierda. ¿Cómo alguien podía aguantarme si ni siquiera yo podía hacerlo?

-Tyler, toma esto.- Aiden me tendió un whisky. ¿No podía entender acaso que no quería estar ahí?

-Voy a tomar esto y me largo.- lo tome todo de un sorbo intentando acabar lo más rápido posible. Una de las chicas que venía con nosotros no me quitaba la mirada, se estaba volviendo insoportable. No venía aquí vuelto una mierda para que de repente cambiara mi humor y me quedara con ella, pero aparentemente eso era lo que ella pensaba. Se acerco y llevo la mano que estaba en mi hombro hasta mi cinturón.

-Hola. ¿Por qué tan solito?- Wow. Que juego de palabras tan original. Vete a la mierda.

-Porque no me gusta que una cualquiera se me acerque.- Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Bueno, no soy una cualquiera.- Acaricio mi pecho de arriba hacia abajo y yo me encogí por el contacto. Era pequeña, cabello negro y para nada mi tipo. Cuando su mano iba camino a mi cinturón de nuevo la agarre.

-No estoy interesado. Así que por favor lárgate.- No fue muy cortes como solía serlo, pero no estaba en mi mejor día tampoco.

-Imbécil.- dijo mientras caminaba. ¿En serio pensaba que me haría sentir mal? No lo logro.

Deje mi vaso vacio en la barra; en el segundo en el que salí alguien me agarro por los hombros.

-¿Qué?- me volteé para encarar a Aiden.

-No te vayas, quédate y tomate otros tragos.

-No quiero estar aquí, me largo a casa.

-¡Tyler détente! Maldita sea, madura y sal adelante como tu hermano desearía que lo hicieras.

-¡No hables de mi hermano!

-¿Por qué? Es por eso que estas bebiendo whisky como si fuera agua ¿o me equivoco?

-No sabes nada.- Me volteé. Mi rabia estaba disipando lentamente y siendo reemplazada por culpabilidad y tristeza.

-Estas tan jodido que nunca conocerás a nadie que pueda ayudarte.- Sabía que él quería ayudar pero no era este lugar del que debía obtener ayuda.

-Lo siento. Solamente necesito irme por mi cuenta.- Siempre empezaba a hablar mierda y él me conocía bien.

-Sí, supongo. Te veo después.- yo solo asentí y volví a caminar.

No alcancé a caminar ni siquiera cinco pasos.- Tyler, ¿no es esa tu prostituta fugitiva?

Me congelé. ¿Mallory? ¿Aquí?

-¿Muy pronto para hacer chistes sobre fugitivas?... Si, lo siento.- Mi mente paso rápidamente de la concentración a una sola cosa. Verla.

-¿Donde?- ¿Porque quería verla? Básicamente huyo de mi apartamento y lo único que la ataba allí era que le iban a pagar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está Mallory?- Estaba mirando frenéticamente a mi alrededor buscando una chica con cabello largo y ojos verdes. No me importaba una mierda si no quería verme, yo necesitaba verla. Ni siquiera sabía porque pero solamente el hecho de saber que estaba cerca a mi hizo surgir la necesidad de hablarle.

-La vi entrar al Onyx, ahí es donde… eh… ella trabaja allí.- La voz de Aiden bajo de tono en la última parte pero la escuche. Trabajaba ahí. Sabía que tenía que estar ahí. Mallory estaba a una calle de donde yo estaba parado.

-Bien, nos vemos después.- Empecé a caminar hacia el Onyx. Por primera vez en el día mi mente no estaba enfocada en mis malditos problemas. Estaba enfocada en Mallory. Y esperaba que al menos ella no me odiara. Mire a la cantidad de gente en la entrada del club cuando la vi a ella.

Estaba parada frente a mí con otra chica con un cigarrillo en su boca. Era extrañamente excitante.

-¡Mallory!- grite su nombre porque la gente hacía mucho ruido, aparte de la música de adentro del club. Me miro y aparto la mirada. Mierda. Camine más cerca a ella que estaba parada frente a otro chico que básicamente la empujo a su lado.

-¿Mallory puedo hablar contigo?- quería alejarla de ese tipo. No me gustaba que la tocaran. Me miro por un momento, sus ojos verdes eran tan hermosos como recordaba, antes de mover la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y empujo a la montonera de gente. La seguí mientras camino hacia la entrada del club.

-Mira, el asunto es el siguiente.- Estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Quería tocarla. ¿Qué tenía esta chica? Estaba sacándome de la miseria tan solo teniéndola cerca, allí parada.- El tiempo conmigo cuesta, si no tienes dinero puedes largarte ahora. Si lo tienes entonces son $250 por una hora en una habitación privada.

Levanto una ceja mientras esperaba la respuesta. Me iba a hacer pagar para hablar con ella.- Vamos a ver esa habitación privada.- Ni siquiera dude y creo que la sorprendí. Se pauso por un momento antes de tomar mi mano y meterme al club. Lentamente me di cuenta que estaba a punto de gastar $250 para hablar con ella y ni siquiera sabía si me iba a corresponder. Como sea. Me sentía mejor con ella junto a mi y eso era algo que valía la pena. ¿Por qué me sentía mejor con alguien que apenas conocía? ¿Y que aparte había estado conmigo por dinero?

-Necesito tu dinero por adelantado.- Estábamos ahí y alguien nos paro frente a una puerta con un 8 marcado en ella. Saque mi billetera y le di el dinero. No comería en toda la semana, le estaba dando el dinero de la comida y el licor de esta semana.

-Gracias.- tomo el dinero y se lo dio al tipo de la puerta. Tomo mi mano y me empujo hacia la habitación. Era bastante grande. Con una cama en el medio y almohadas por doquier. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro con manchas de pintura rosada. Era increíblemente sensual. Cuando cerró la puerta Mallory se volteó para mirarme.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- dijo como si fuera un insulto. Se quito el abrigo que tenía puesto.

-Si… bueno… si… eso quiero.- No sabía lo que estaba usando debajo de abrigo hasta que mire su cuerpo, ahora mi _otra _cabeza estaba pensando por mí. Tenía ese pequeño camisón, que tenía menos material que un vestido de baño, con triángulos en el. Su abdomen plano fue capturado por mis ojos para luego observar su falda. No creo que fuera una falda, parecía más un cinturón de un material que a penas cubría lo necesario. Su piel estaba brillando y quería tocarla… demasiado.- ¿O viniste aquí para follar y cambiar de parecer?- Sonó tan irritada que me saco de mis pensamientos de nuevo.

-¿Puedes ponerte el abrigo de nuevo?- no podía enfocarme en hablar con ella si tenía que mirar la poca cantidad que tenía puesta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. No puedo concentrarme en nada a parte de tomarte de varias formas si te veo vestida así.

-Lo único que haces es hablar y hablar.- Murmuro mientras tomaba su chaqueta del suelo. ¿Ah? ¿Se refería a que quería que la tocara?

-Si me dejas hablar por un momento voy a demostrarte que puedo hacer más que eso.- Quería hablar con ella, en serio. Pero había una parte de mí que _la_ deseaba.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

**¡Hola! No se que decirles...**

**Soy BellaClary. Y quería agradecerle a Kamii por traducir mi historia para que todos ustedes puedan disfrutarla. Espero que amen a estos personajes tanto como yo lo hago. Si se pasan por mi perfil hay ediciones y banners de It's All On You para que puedan mirarlas. ¡Gracias por leer! Con mucho amor, Bella Clary.**

**Como siempre gracias por llegar hasta aquí, la historia ha tenido gran actividad para llevar tres capítulos así que si seguimos así podre empezar a actualizar diario para que disfruten mas rápido los capítulos. **

**Reviews? Nos vemos en la proxima !**


	5. Chapter 5

****_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil, a parte de los banners, ediciones correspondientes a la historia y el video/trailer)**_****

_**La historia ha sido muy bien recibida, en cuanto salga de algunas cosas que tengo que hacer empezaré a actualiza diariamente, sin embargo los horarios de actualización seguiran igual hasta nuevo aviso.**_

_**Las dejo con el capitulo 5, de nuevo desde el punto de vista de Tyler.**_

**Capitulo 5.**

**TPOV.**

Me quede viendo sus ojos verdes, esperando una respuesta. Me sentía tan atraído a esta chica que no podía soportarlo. Quería besarla, hablarle, abrazarla y follarmela todo al mismo tiempo. Mantuvo el contacto visual y se puso la chaqueta, subiendo la cremallera lentamente. Gracias Dios.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te pagaron para estar conmigo?- no era como quería que comenzara esta conversación…

-¿No lo sabías?- Sonaba sorprendida. Aún seguíamos de pie frente a la cama y a unos centímetros de distancia.

-No. Me di cuenta cuando vi que Aiden te daba dinero…

-Oh.- ambos habíamos dejado de mirarnos.

-Tengo demasiados problemas e mi vida.- Necesitaba explicárselo. No porque le debiera nada si no porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, y ella era la única persona que podía calmarme el día de hoy. Igual le estaba pagando para estar conmigo ahora así que mejor tomaba ventaja de eso.- Entre en pánico cuando estuve tan cerca de ti porque el día de hoy se estaba acercando… Y… bueno, hoy no es un día muy bueno para mí.- quizá le dije demasiado.

-¿Los domingos? ¿O este en particular?

-Este en particular.- me di cuenta de que estaba susurrando.

-¿Por qué?- se acerco un paso hacia adelante y me respondió en un susurro.

-Porque…- era más difícil de lo que creí que sería.

-Dime… por favor.- pude escuchar la simpatía en su voz. Quería saber. Podía hacer esto, podía decirle. Podía por fin decírselo a alguien.

-Mi… el… él se ha ido.-había cerrado mis ojos por lo que pegue un salto cuando acaricio mi mejilla. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre ella, disfrutando de su calor, su tersa piel en mi mejilla…

-¿Quién se ha ido, Tyler? Su voz era suave y delicada. No sabía cómo estaba haciéndolo, pero estaba funcionando.

-Michael.- casi escupí su nombre.

-Michael.- Repitió.- ¿Es tu padre?

-No… él es mi hermano.- no podía escuchar mi propia voz, así que no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera escucharlo hasta que murmuro.- Lo siento.- acaricio bajo mis ojos con sus dedos y sentí húmedo. Mierda. Estaba llorando. Me estaba hacienda sentir mejor sacando todo esto. Jodidamente agridulce.

Volteé mi cabeza y me recosté contra la pared. ¿En serio, Tyler? ¿Llorando en frente de una chica con la que llevas hablando diez minutos? Me va a patear. Lo sé. Segundo strike desde lo del apartamento. Este sería el tercero, romperme en frente de ella solo diciendo unas pocas palabras.

Sentí unos brazos pequeños envolverse a mi alrededor y llevarme hacia la cama. Me recostó y se sentó a mi lado, aún tenía puesta la chaqueta y cerré mis ojos, estaba exhausto por todo el alcohol que había consumido esta noche.

No dijo nada, hasta que gateo a mi lado y beso mi mejilla, luego uno de mis parpados y luego el otro, mi otra mejilla, mi nariz y finalmente mi barbilla. Eran besos suaves que se sentían como si estuviera diciéndome que lo sentía. Sentí presión en mi camisa y ella empezó a desabotonarla suavemente y la abrió, mis ojos se cruzaron con aquel verde esmeralda que me quemaban mientras me quitaba la camisa sobre la cabeza y mantenía el contacto con mis ojos. Lentamente subí mi mano y acaricie su rostro, me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a trabajar con mi cinturón. Con mis manos baje la cremallera de su chaqueta lentamente. Cuando acabe la saque primero de un hombro y luego del otro. Ahora estaba de nuevo con esa pequeña vestimenta que acababa con mis pantalones. Estaba listo para ella. Me estaba poniendo duro con cada toque que me proporcionaba. No podía imaginar como sería cuando realmente _me _tocara.

Alcancé el borde de su camisa y lo levante. Se deslizo fácilmente y desapareció en el suelo junto con mi camisa. Mire su cuerpo y sus ojos esmeralda, sus labios estaban entreabiertos revelando que estaba respirando pesadamente y mordió su labio inferior increíblemente despacio. Me sentí aún más duro, si es que era posible. Sus senos estaban expuestos y eran exactamente como recordaba que eran, increíblemente perfectos. Puse mis manos sobre ellos y presione sus pezones. Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente mientras empezó a dejar salir pesados jadeos. Acaricie su abdomen con una de mis manos y baje hacia el delicado material que cubría su coño. Quería apartar eso… ahora. Quite la falda y salió a relucir su tanga de encaje negro.

-Santa mierda.- dije en un jadeo. Siguió con su trabajo quitándome los pantalones y se pauso por un momento. Se deshizo de ellos rápidamente y los lanzo al suelo, estaba totalmente desnudo mientras ella seguía con ese maldito encaje. Iba a quitárselo pero tome sus manos en las mías, deteniéndola. Me miro con preocupación en sus ojos, ¿pensaba que me arrepentiría de nuevo? ¿No podía ver lo mucho que la deseaba? ¿Sentir como la deseaba? No iba a arrepentirme de nuevo.- No aún, cariño.- le susurre. Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras asentía y se acostaba a mi lado.

Con mi mano empecé a delinear el borde de su ropa interior, a lo largo de sus caderas y su estomago. Ella cerró sus ojos. Trace el camino desde su ombligo hasta el borde del encaje. Repetí el procedimiento dos veces hasta que sus caderas se levantaron, pidiéndome que fuera más lejos. Hice lo que me pidió y baje uno de mis dedos para tocar su clítoris sobre la tela. Podía afirmar que estaba totalmente mojada. Baje un poco mas y ella jadeo, estaba totalmente lista. Estaba totalmente encendido y a duras penas podía contenerme. Acaricie sobre el encaje causando fricción. Se roso contra mis manos y abrió sus piernas. Estaba gimiendo y presionándose contra mi mano, exigiendo más. Seguí tocándola mientras me acerque para besarla.

-¿Te gusta?- susurre en su oído. Quería escucharla decirlo.

-Oh si, maldición, si… Por favor.- el aire se escapaba de sus labios haciéndome estremecer.

Necesitaba más de ella. Quería consumirla. Acariciar su cuerpo y juntarnos en uno solo. Cuando sentí que se alejo decidido quite la poca ropa que se interponía entre nosotros. La mire y vi sus ojos buscando los mios. Puse mis manos en sus rodillas y abrí un poco sus piernas. Con mi nariz subí por sus piernas y luego hacia la cara interna de sus muslos, parando justo allí en su centro, su respiración se acelero. Repetí esto en el otro lado, y bese justo en su botón de placer. Estaba tan mojada, podía decirlo solo mirándola, amaba la forma en que se encendía con mi toque. Mi rostro estaba a unos milímetros de su centro y con mis dedos empecé a tocar su humedad. Quería probarla, apostaba que era dulce.

Deslice un dedo adentro y empecé a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera para después añadir un segundo, estaba tan caliente y mojada. Adentro afuera, adentro afuera, estaba tan mojada y tan apretada. No creí que fuera tan apretada pero lo amaba. Gemía cada vez que uno de mis dedos estaba adentro, así que acerco sus caderas a mis dedos motivándome a seguirlo haciendo. Amaba los sonidos que hacía. Nunca querría acabar. Añadí otro dedo mientras seguía con mis movimientos, acaricie su clítoris con mi lengua, en verdad era dulce. Instantáneamente presiono sus caderas contra mi boca y gimió muy fuerte. Fue difícil al principio intentar no herirla, pero quería comérmela. Mantuve mi boca en su coño y empecé a succionar su clítoris. Empecé a acariciar sus pezones con mi mano libre mientras mordisqueaba y lamía. Eso la volvió loca, sus gemidos fueron aún más audibles y pude sentir como se apretó alrededor de mis dedos. Acaricie cada punto sensible con mi lengua, bebiendo todos sus jugos. Seguí acariciando su clítoris con mi lengua haciéndola estremecer debajo de mí. Rápidamente mis dedos fueron reemplazados por mi lengua. Quería sentirla a mí alrededor y probarla toda. Quería conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Mis dedos seguían pellizcando su clítoris mientras mi lengua se movía adentro y afuera de ella. La mire, tenía las sabanas en un puño a nuestro alrededor y sus ojos estaban apretados con fuerza, su boca estaba abierta. Quería hacer que se corriera, ahora. Curve mis dedos de nuevo adentro de ella intercambiándolas entre eso y absorber su clítoris. Sentí sus paredes apretarse de nuevo indicándome que estaba al borde. Se vino de forma increíble en mis dedos mientras yo seguía moviéndolos fuerte dentro de ella.- Mieeeeeeeeerda ¡Eso se siente putamente bien! ¡Dios! ¡Tyler! Ahhh…- Sus palabras hicieron que fuera más rápido, pulsando mis dedos y moviéndolos mas Fuerte. No podía estar más feliz. Estaba haciéndole esto a ella. Estaba hacienda que se viniera tan fuerte que seguía gritando.

Cuando finalmente se vino acaricie con mis dedos su botón de placer antes de subir y besar sus pezones. Su respiración aún era pesada y no había abierto los ojos.- Oh dios.- susurro.- Nunca había… eso… wow… mierda.- No podía soltar una frase coherente y eso inflo mi ego rápidamente. Sonreí mientras me deslizaba a su lado. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y volvió su cabeza hacia mí.

-Eres… jodidamente bueno… en eso.

-Gracias, cariño.- ahora le estaba diciendo cariño. No me pregunten porque, solo se sentía bien.

-Eso nunca… me había… pasado… jamás.- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Qué pasa?- tomo aire y parpadeo despacio.

-Nunca nadie hizo una mierda como esa conmigo. Soy yo la que lo hace siempre. Y tú sabes que no tendrías que haber hecho eso.

-Quería hacerlo.- le respondí seguro.- Demasiado, de hecho.- aparte estaba siendo honesto.

Y luego sus ojos se iluminaron. Parecían felices pero a la vez completamente temerosos. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Retiro el comentario de que estabas pretendiendo desearme.

-Definitivamente te deseo. Créeme.- señale mi dura polla. Ame hacer lo que hice pero ahora estaba tan duro que dolía.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso.- Me sonrió. Amaba su sonrisa. La hacía ver tan sexy e inocente a la vez. Me empujo sobre la cama y se subió sobre mí. ¿En serio iba a hacerlo? Bueno supongo, yo literalmente acabo de comérmela. Pensar en su boca sobre mi me hacía querer correrme. Su lengua recorrió mi punta, sus labios acariciándome.

-Vamos a hacerte sentirte bien ahora.- agacho su boca mientras sus manos se enredaban alrededor de mi pene erecto. Empezó a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo. Jadeé por el toque, era casi intoxicarte. Abrí mis ojos para verla acariciar mi polla, sus ojos enfocados en los míos. Esto era locamente caliente. No iba a durar mucho.

Abrió su boca y me tomo con ella. Estaba tan caliente y mojada que me hizo pensar en cómo sería estar dentro de su coño. Demonios, necesitaba dejar de pensar así o iba a correrme en su boca ahora mismo. No podía ser así de precoz.

Succiono fuerte mientras me acariciaba con la otra mano. Usaba su lengua para chupar la punta. Estaba gimiendo y agarrando las almohadas a mi alrededor. Era buena en esto. Su boca seguía moviéndose, chupando y absorbiéndome, mientras su mano acariciaba la parte de abajo.

-Mierda… Mallory… Me voy a… ahora.- intente advertirle, no quería que pensara que se lo tenía que tragar. A este punto me valía una mierda lo que hiciera, pero cuando dijo eso empezó a succionar incluso más fuerte haciendo que me viniera fuerte en su boca. Grite su nombre entre gemidos. Y ni siquiera paro hasta que no hubo nada más dentro de mí. Era un desastre, estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-Eres jodidamente buena. ¿Lo sabías?- no quería abrir los ojos así que los mantuve cerrados y acerque sus caderas hacia mí.

-¿Puedo tomarlo como que lo disfrutaste?

-Mierda si.- se recostó sobre mí, sentí su calor sobre mi pene, no podía esperar a entrar en ella. No esta noche, supongo, no quería que pensara que íbamos a hablar por dos minutos y luego a follar. Aún teníamos tiempo y necesitaba hablar con ella. Me hacía sentir mejor, me vio llorar, me ayudo a salir de la oscuridad, me ayudo a salir del oscuro hueco en el que me había metido. Supongo que estaba en ese hoyo desde hace dos años. Y poder salir de ello, aunque fuera un poco… lo necesitaba. La necesitaba.

**Les recomiendo este video (http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?feature=player_embedded&v=2VNgUYfjRrQ) -Sin espacios-**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, en verdad aprecio mucho todos los reviews y alertas que le han dado a la historia ! Es muy importante para mi como traductora y para BellaClary como su autora. **

**Nos vemos el miércoles !**


	6. Chapter 6

******_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil, a parte de los banners, ediciones correspondientes a la historia y el video/trailer)**_******

******_**Bueno, volvemos al punto de vista de Mallory.**_******

******_**Gracias a todas las que han dejado reviews, y a las lectoras silenciosas que ponen la historia en alertas. A la autora y a mi nos hace muy feliz que haya sido tan bien recibida la historia. Ya que no es mas ¡sigamos!**_******

**Capitulo 6.**

**MPOV**

Estaba recostada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Aún iba rápido. Todo _esto_ era nuevo. Siempre era yo la que hacia oral y lo que sea que el tipo quería… excepto anal, tenía mis límites. Nunca querían hacerme _feliz_ a mí. Sería bueno si pudiera quitármelos de encima y olvidar toda la mierda que hicieron, como un añadido extra. Supongo que rara vez pasaba. La mayoría del tiempo, solamente fingía para ganar dinero y hacer que se largaran.

Tyler me comprobó que estaba equivocada de nuevo, y disfrute demasiado con eso. Esperaba que fuera tan idiota como para venir a joderme cinco segundos y luego irse, pero mantuvo sus promesas. Mierda, excedió sus promesas. Nunca me habían encendido tanto en mi vida. Sentirme atraída a él era una cosa, tener si cabeza entre mis piernas subió la atracción a un nuevo nivel. Había tenido el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida y estaba lista para la segunda ronda.

Escuche que golpearon la puerta y me levante, ¿ya había pasado una hora? Me puse sobre mis piernas de nuevo y abrí la puerta, sin preocuparme por ponerme la ropa, no es como si me la pasara con ropa puesta por aquí de todas formas.

-¿Si?- era mi jefe.

-A menos que tu cliente quiera pagar otros $250 necesita irse. Ahora.- se fue y yo solo cerré la puerta.

-¿Quién era ese?- Tyler se paro y estaba poniéndose los bóxers de nuevo.

-Um… mi jefe.- ¿Debería preguntarle si pagaba de nuevo? No sabía qué hacer en esta situación… nunca había estado en una parecida.- ¿Quieres salir y divertirte?- eso era vergonzoso.

-¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo?- sonrió y se puso los pantalones y la camisa. Estaba parada desnuda frente a él así que agarre su correa y se la lance.

-Lo estamos haciendo… pero acabas de pagar por esto.- cogí mi abrigo.- Estaba pensando que podemos ir a un lugar donde no tengas que pagar.- Jodanme. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En serio le había pedido que saliéramos? Me refiero… ¿quiero salir con él? Si, definitivamente quería. Mierda, ¿recordaba como tener una cita con un chico?

-Uhh…- mierda. Me va a decir que no. Acaricio su cabello con sus dedos antes de responder.- Claro que sí. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-Mi casa es muy cerca.- me pause y mire su reacción, se veía… ¿emocionado?- No tengo compañera así que…- Wow. Básicamente le había dicho _te deseo, de nuevo_. En la forma más indirecta posible. Jodidamente increíble.

-Bien, eso es genial. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

-Si.- lo saque de la habitación, y del club. Me asusto porque la mayor parte de mi me decía que estaba tomando su mano solamente porque quería asegurarme de que no me soltara o se perdiera entre la gente, la otra me decía que solamente deseaba tocarlo.

Cuando salimos del club empecé a caminar hacía mi apartamento aún con su mano en las mías. Una parte de mi estaba asustada. Caminamos en silencio la mayor parte del camino. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta estaba rezando para que la chapa no me diera problemas. Pero obviamente lo hizo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Tyler se movió y cogió las llaves y en un intento abrió mi puerta.- La mía hace lo mismo algunas veces.

-Genial.- me adelante y entre a mi apartamento, sintiéndome expuesta. La gente nunca venía a mi apartamento, así que esta era otra primera vez. Tyler y sus putas primeras veces conmigo.- No es nada en especial… Lo compre porque es cerca al club y si… funciona.

-Me gusta.- se sentó en el sofá, sonriéndome.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que de qué?- su sonrisa era aún mas grande.

-¿Por qué me estas… sonriendo?- pude percibir la irritación en mi voz pero él siguió sonriendo. Tenía que admitir que amaba la forma en la que se veían sus ojos cuando sonreirá. Se veían tal felices e inocentes. Y aparte también se veía sexy como un demonio.

-Porque te estás poniendo nerviosa teniéndome aquí.- Mierda. ¿Se dio cuenta? Nunca había traído a nadie aquí. Jamás. ¿Porque lo invite a el?

-No lo estoy.

-Sí, lo estas. Pero está bien, puedo irme si quieres.- no quería. No supe porque no quería, pero a ese punto no lo dejaría. No dije nada y supongo que él se dio cuenta de que no quería que se fuera porque palmeo el lugar en el sofá junto a él.

Me senté a su lado, aún tenía su camisa puesta y mi falda.

-Mi… padre… murió.- ¿De dónde salió eso? ¿Por qué dije eso?

-Lo siento mucho.- su voz era amorosa y simpática.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.- Soy idiota. Ni siquiera debe importarle. Solamente porque estuvo llorando en el club contandome sus secretos no significa que yo tenga que ir a vomitarle los míos.

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres.- Mierda. Era comprensivo. Estoy en medio de una montaña rusa emocional ahora mismo. La gente no se _preocupa_ por mí. No sé cómo lidiar con eso. ¿Qué hago? Se supone que… ¿tengo que contarle? No iba a dolerme hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Murió por deficiencia cardiaca. Tenía ocho años.- el peor año de mi vida.- Fue horrible.

-Me imagino. No creo que haya sido fácil de superar…

-No lo fue… lo amaba.- no había dicho eso en voz alta desde su muerta.- _El_ se preocupaba por mí.

-Tu madre no… ¿verdad?- no sabía cómo preguntarme. En verdad lo hacía.

-Mi mama no estaba bien con todo esto… Siempre necesitaba sus _putas drogas_.- Odiaba a mi madre. Estaba mirando a la pared, completamente perdida en mis pensamientos.- Necesitaba tener su mente nublada todo el tiempo y se olvido de que tenía una hija… hasta que necesitaba que la ayudara a conseguir más dinero.- susurre, olvidándome de que Tyler estaba a unos pocos centímetros.

-¿Que paso?- parecía prevenido al preguntar. No había hablado con nadie de esto, y aquí estaba dándole mi jodida historia para que me juzgara.

-Me usaba para obtener dinero… así podía comprar drogas. No era nada para ella. Simplemente era su herramienta.- Jure que cuando me fuera nunca volvería. Nunca lo hice. Sentí que mis ojos se estaban mojando y pase mi mano por encima de ellos, no iba a llorar.

Sus labios estuvieron inmediatamente en los míos, muy dulces. Quería más. Profundice el beso acariciando sus labios con mi lengua hasta que le dejo entrar. El beso se transformo en rudo y lleno de necesidad.- Lo siento, cariño.- murmuro contra mi boca, seguía llamándome cariño. No sabía cómo sentirme con eso pero la sensación de sus labios en los míos me perdía completamente. Su boca consumía la mía, tomándola completamente. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en las bocas del otro. Mis dedos estaban en su cabello, jalándolo con cada beso. Gimió en mi boca y me subí a horcadas sobre él. Sentí su erección. Mierda, ya estaba mojada de nuevo.

Me moví rozando mis caderas con las suyas mientras nos besábamos. Mis manos aún en su cabello mientras las de él estaban en mi trasero moviéndolo hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sentí como me derretía mientras él me presionaba aún mas contra su cuerpo.

-¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto?- susurro en mi oído mientras nos levantaba.

-Si… esa puerta.- señale y succione su cuello mientras él nos llevaba a mi cama. Se recostó a mi lado y puso sus manos en mi entrepierna.- Estas tan mojada.- Me miro. Mierda. Agarro el abrigo y la camisa y los tiro. Penetrándome con tres de sus dedos mientras con su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris.

-Oh dios.- eso se sentía muy bien. Me presione contra él. No podía dejar de gemir, era casi embarazoso. Algunos chicos les gustaban cuando era ruidosa pero eso era una farsa. No me estaban pagando por esto, y estaba siendo realmente ruidosa.

Sentí su erección presionar contra mi pierna, quería hacerlo sentir bien también. Así que agarre la cremallera de sus pantalones y la baje, quitándoselos y acariciando la punta.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada mientras tocaba sus puntos sensibles. Tenía problemas concentrándome porque su mano aún seguía entre mis muslos… de adentro hacia afuera. Estaba tan mojada, y tenía aún su pulgar en mi clítoris, moviéndose en círculos. No pude mantener mis ojos abiertos y me deje atrapar por las sensaciones. Cambie de ritmo, y el hizo lo mismo.

Curvo sus dedos, llegando a _ese _punto. Sentí que mis músculos se apretaron mientras me dejaba caer. Me sentí mareada y mi cuerpo convulsiono en sus manos. No pude enfocarme en nada. Lo solté y agarre su cabello mientras gemía mas fuerte con cada movimiento de sus dedos dentro de mí. Puso su boca en la mía, acallando un poco mis sonidos mientras llegue al orgasmo.

Cuando finalmente tuve control sobre mi cuerpo de nuevo, puse mis dos manos alrededor de su polla, una sobre la otra y empecé a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo. Era grande. Quería tenerlo dentro de mi. En el club dijo que quería esperar. Lo que sea que significara eso. Moví mi mano por la base y luego en la punta masajeando el glande mientras la otra iba de arriba hacia abajo. Me estaba humedeciendo de nuevo haciendo esto.

-Mierda, Mallory.- Estaba cerca. Me agache y puse mi boca sobre él y succione, fuerte.- ¡Mierda!- gimió y se vino casi inmediatamente. Jodidamente perfecto. Nos acostamos por unos segundos, nuestra respiración seguía siendo demasiado rápida, y era el único sonido que podíamos escuchar. Ninguno dijo nada.

Debí quedarme dormida después de eso porque cuando me desperté pude percibir el olor a huevos y tocino. La imagen de la noche pasada me golpeo. ¿Qué había hecho? Estaba entrando en pánico. No podía hacer eso. Yo no soy el tipo de chica que tiene… ¿novios? ¿Eso era? ¿Acaso los novios no escuchan tus problemas y te consuelan? ¿Y te hacen tener orgasmos increíbles? Se quedan contigo y… ¿cocinan para ti? Mierda. Estaba hacienda todo eso. Y no… no podía. El tenía que irse. Ahora.

Camine hacia la cocina y mire su espalda mientras cocinaba.

-Necesito que te vayas.- se volteó y pude ver en su rostro que estaba confundido y dolorido.- Por favor, solo vete. No me lo hagas más difícil. Por favor, Tyler.- Mi voz era calmada, pero por dentro estaba temblando.- Necesito que te vayas.

**_¿Que opinan que vaya a pasar?_**

**_La verdad yo me enoje mucho con Mallory, pero es evidente que una chica como ella tenga sus inseguridades._**

**_Dejen sus opiniones sobre que creen que pase en el siguiente capitulo._**

**_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos vemos el viernes._**


	7. Chapter 7

********_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil, a parte de los banners, ediciones correspondientes a la historia y el video/trailer)**_********

_Aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 de It's all on you, hay ambos puntos de vista. Disfrutenlo._

**Capitulo 7.**

**TPOV.**

¿Qué diablos hice?

Estoy confundido.

Ella me hecha de su apartamento después de… ¿todo? ¿Me perdí de algo? Déjenme pensar… quizá ¿hice algo? Había pedido una habitación en el club. Me deje caer frente a ella. Estuvimos a punto de acostarnos en el club. Me pidió que viniera a su apartamento. Dije que sí. Vinimos y ella se dejo caer y me conto sus secretos. Volvimos a acostarnos. Nos quedamos dormidos. Me levante decidido a hacerle el desayuno. Y ahora me hecha. Estoy jodidamente confundido.

-¿Qué?- no sabía que decir. Las palabras a penas salían.

-Tyler deja de actuar como un estúpido. Solo vete.- me miro con determinación, pero luego se dejo caer y susurro.- Por favor.

Me sentía idiota. A ella no le importaba una mierda. Y yo seguía metido en esto. Seguía pensando que le gustaba. Quizá me _desea_ pero nada más aparte de eso. Mierda.

Cogí mis llaves sin molestarme en mirarla. Solamente me haría retroceder si lo hacía y no me importaba una mierda ir más lejos. No necesitaba eso. Cerré la puerta y me concentre en el piso. Estaba demasiado enojado conmigo mismo. La deje hacer esto, deje que entrara en mí. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? Oh sí, porque me sentía putamente fantástico cuando estaba con ella. En serio. Me hacía sentir mejor. Dormía toda la noche. Sin pesadillas. Eso nunca había pasado… jamás.

Aunque nunca había estado tan cerca a alguien antes, no realmente. Ni siquiera la conocía bien y sentía como si ella me conociera mejor que Aiden y mis padres. Supongo que es triste pero mantener a las personas lejos está bien para mí. Puedo sufrir lo que yo quiera y ellos están metidos en sus cosas.

No puedo hacer eso con ella. Cuando estamos en la misma habitación me siento _feliz_. Todo es… bueno. Quería contarle todo sobre mí. Pero termine guardándome varias cosas porque no quería que ella saliera corriendo si se enteraba de la verdad. Si, ella sabía que mi hermano había muerto pero no sabía por qué y tampoco sabía los detalles. Por mucho que quisiera decirle, solamente Dios sabe de la forma en la que yo lo sé que ella va a odiarme. _Yo me odiaba. _

Acabe caminando hasta mi apartamento sin darme cuenta de lo hacía hasta estar a mitad de camino_. _No era muy corto pero no estaba bien como para pararme a esperar un taxi.

**MPOV.**

El no podía estar aquí. Tenía que irse. Vete Tyler. Vamos. No me lo hagas mas difícil. No quiero sacarte a patadas. En serio, no quiero. Parte de mi quiere que te quedes, te juro que lo hace. Pero no. Mierda, no seas cobarde. Necesita largarse. Ahora.

-Tyler, deja de actuar como un estúpido. Solo vete.- esto es más difícil de lo que quería. No pude detenerme cuando murmure.- Por favor.- por favor Tyler. No podre decirlo de nuevo así que por favor hazlo antes de que me haga la estúpida y te pida que te quedes. No puedes quedarte.

El no discutió. No me dijo que era la persona más idiota en el mundo. No grito, _no dijo nada_. Solo _se _fue. Me dejo. Ni siquiera miro atrás cuando salió por la puerta con un golpe. ¿Por qué se fue? Ah sí, porque le dije que se fuera.

¿No era lo que querías? Querías que se fuera. Definitivamente, estoy dañada.

Yo no tenía novios.

Era una maldita prostituta, por el amor de dios. Bailaba en tubos y encima de las mesas. Me desnudaba por dinero. Tenía sexo por dinero. Chupaba vergas por dinero. No tenía novios. No podría trabajar.

_Hola, oye, voy a ir a follar con otro esta noche ¡Te veo después!_

_Lo siento, mis labios están agrietados porque se la chupe a cinco chicos diferentes esta noche._

Mierda no. Tyler tenía que saber que esto no funcionaría. El no sería capaz de lidiar conmigo y con mi trabajo. Lo sé. Los novios no son lo indicado para chicas como yo. No estoy hecha para ser bien tratada por un hombre. No estoy hecha para que se preocupen por mí. Nadie me quiere si no van a pagarme. Tyler quedándose aquí… estábamos cansados… nos quedamos dormidos. Es posible que te quedes dormido sin hacerlo, especialmente después de tener sexo. No había pasado nada porque el ya había pagado una habitación… Si, exacto.

Los novios no eran para mí. No podía verlo de nuevo. Necesitaba apartarme. Algo sobre él me mantenía allí, haciendo que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa. Y si, le había dicho cosas… mierda. Le dije demasiado. Le dije cosas de las que yo nunca hablaba. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Porque soy tan estúpida? Necesitaba cerrar mi puta boca y mantenerme lejos de él.

Camine hasta la estufa y mire lo que había cocinado. Había omelet, tocino y tostadas, todo perfectamente terminado. Comí un poco y… estaba delicioso.

Lo arroje a la basura.

No podía concentrarme en nada. Desearía no tener el día libre porque esperanzadamente podía usar eso como una distracción. Me senté en el mueble y encendí el televisor. Estaba en el canal de cocina, lo cambie. No me importaba ver lo que fuera en serio… solo no el canal de cocina. Empecé a hundirme en pensamientos. ¿Pensé que sería bueno salir con Tyler? Con o sin dinero eso no saldría bien. Soy una idiota. En verdad estoy empezando a odiarme. Soy una canasta de emociones y eso apesta.

Escuche que golpeaban la puerta y salte en mi sitio. Esperaba que no fuera Tyler. Por favor, no seas Tyler.

Vacile antes de abrir la puerta. ¿Por qué no? ¿Que mas podía salir mal?

-¡Mallory!- Clara… mierda. Hubiera preferido que fuera Tyler.- ¿Cómo estás? ¡Yo estoy muy bien! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!- ¿Cuando había pasado desde que Tyler se fue?- Uno de los clientes me pidió que fuera a su casa a una fiesta. Me van a pagar dos mil dólares por tres horas.- No. Me. Importaba. Una. Mierda.

-Clara, no es un buen momento. Lo siento. Bien por ti y todo eso pero…- intente cerrar la puerta pero ella la mantuvo abierta. Mierda.

-¿Qué paso?- Quería golpearla por fingir que le importaba.

-Nada. Solo necesito estar sola así que…- intente cerrarla de nuevo… pero ella no se movia.

-¿Tiene que ver con el chico que trajiste a casa anoche? Lo vi irse en la mañana, y parecía fuera de sí. Es hermoso si me dejas decirlo. Casi lo invito a mi…- literalmente le cerré la puerta en la cara.

¿Por qué estoy tan enojada? ¿Qué demonios?

Me senté en el mueble de nuevo, intentando mantener mi cabeza fuera de todo esto. No estaba funcionando. En lugar de eso mi cerebro se centro en la imagen de Clara y Tyler en una amorosa conversación.

No supe por cuánto tiempo estuve ahí cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta de nuevo. No hubo respuesta. Clara podía ir a joderse antes de que yo me levantara y escuchara sus malditas charlas.

Espera. Ese no es la forma usual de una chica de tocar una puerta…

Mierda, solo iré a mirar.

**TPOV.**

Caminar de nuevo hacia mi apartamento fue horrible. No podría decirte su era soleado, nublado, lluvioso, frio, caliente o lo que sea. Seguía demasiado adormilado.

Mallory es la única persona en el mundo que me hace sentir vivo y libre.

Mallory es la única persona en la tierra que puede darme vida y quitármela en un instante.

No puedo perderla.

No hay forma de que yo deje ir a alguien como ella. Este fin de semana, usualmente el peor del año… ella simplemente lo había hecho desaparecer, tomo la tormenta y la transformo en el más brillante día soleado. Me sentía…_feliz_. Bueno, quizá cuando estaba con ella antes de que me sacara de su apartamento.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Aiden en la cocina mirándome como si tuviera diez cabezas. No me di cuenta de que estaba parado en medio de la sala mirando a la nada, por no se cuanto tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche?- el tenía que saberlo.

-Yo… eh.- pase mis dedos por mi cabello intentando alejarlo de mi cerebro.- Estaba con Mall… ella.- no podía ni decir su nombre.

-Se que estabas haciendo algo estúpido… ¿Qué paso?- se sentó en el comedor y decidí que sería lo mejor decirle. Tome asiento en el sofá y deje caer mis brazos sobre mis piernas.

-Fui al club… nosotros… si… y luego fuimos a su apartamento y fue… genial… increíble…esta mañana me saco de su casa.- no le voy a decir los detalles. Sinceramente, ni siquiera valía la pena hacerlo.

-Bueno solo olvídala, si va a ser tan complicado follar con una prostituta como ella te conseguiré a alguien nueva.- Mi cabeza se levanto inmediatamente con ese comentario. El estaba muerto…

-¡No quiero a alguien nuevo!- grite y camine hacia la puerta cerrándola detrás de mí. Aclare toda la mierda y pude ver las cosas como son.

No quería a alguien nuevo. No quería a alguien que no fuera ella. Necesitaba alcanzarla. Necesitaba decirle que no podía seguir haciéndome esto. Prefería que me amara o que me odiara pero ningún intermedio. No podía lidiar con los intermedios. No podíamos ser amigos, eso no funcionaría. Odiaría ser una persona que no tiene nada o que lo tiene todo, pero no hay forma de que eso pase. Inconscientemente me di cuenta de lo que hacía, caminaba hacia su casa. Vivía a unos veinte minutos de la mía si caminaba, y así tendría tiempo para pensar que le diría. Necesitaba que supiera que estaría para ella no importa que pasara. Quería que lo nuestro funcionara… lo quería todo… con ella. No iba a irme. Podía quejarse, gritar, lo que sea, lo que quisiera, pero no me iría hasta que tuviéramos una conversación. Podíamos hacer esto. Lo haríamos. Sabía que ella sentía algo por mí o lo de anoche no habría pasado. No me habría pedido que me fuera con ella si no le gustara ni remotamente… Seguía creyendo que tenía una oportunidad porque en el fondo sabía que así era.

Definitivamente se nos complicaría todo, pero no quería pensar en eso… la quería a ella. Quería que supiera que ella era mía y que lo nuestro funcionaría de alguna forma.

Tenía que pensar en algo bueno antes de hacer que ella me… bueno, hacer que ella me dijera que me quedara. La necesitaba y necesitaba que ella estuviera conmigo.

Llegue a la puerta y me pare afuera. Pude escuchar el televisor adentro y espere que estuviera ahí. ¿Qué le diría? No había pensado en nada bueno camino hacia aquí… fui demasiado rápido.

A la mierda. Golpee.

Espere.

Mierda. ¿Qué pasa si no está en casa?

¿Qué pasa si sabe que soy yo y no abre?

Conté hasta diez cuando escuche que quitaban el seguro de la puerta.

-Por favor, no cierres.- fue todo lo que pude decirle.

_**Desde enero empezaré a actualizar todos los días, todo porque la historia fue bien recibida.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, en verdad es muy importante tanto como para la autora como para mi siendo su traductora.**_

_**Nos vemos el lunes, y feliz navidad a todos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**********_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil, a parte de los banners, ediciones correspondientes a la historia y el video/trailer)**_**********

**Capitulo 8.**

**EPOV**

—¿Que quieres?— Estaba enojada. Mierda. ¿Debería estar aquí? Ella no querría hablarme. Ella no entendería que la necesitaba. Simplemente la asustaría. A la mierda, no quería perderla. Haría lo que fuera para mantenerla a mi lado. Es como una droga. Quiero mas y mas, todo el tiempo. No había dicho nada y ella me miraba como si tuviera diez cabezas.

—Eh…— Buena Tyler. Gran elección de palabras.— ¿Puedo entrar?

—No.— iba a cerrar la puerta pero la detuve con el pie.

—Mallory ¿me estas jodiendo? Déjame entrar.— _no_ voy a perder a esta chica por nada en el mundo.

—Eres un idiota persistente ¿no? Te dije que te fueras.— Estaba empujando la puerta.

—Si hace unas horas.— no pude hacer mas que decir lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.— Y desearía nunca haberme ido.— mire hacia el piso. Aún tenía el pie en la puerta, a medio camino de entrar a su apartamento mientras ella seguía empujándola para que me fuera. No me iría. La sentí empujar de nuevo y yo me resistí las ganas de mirarla.— No quiero dejarte.

—No puedes decir eso.— susurró y negó con la cabeza como si estuviera diciéndoselo mas para ella misma. Quería abrir la puerta y tomarla en mis brazos pero en su lugar estaba asegurándome de que no cerrara la puerta en mi cara.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no te importo… ¿vale? No. No puedo importarte.— casi pude tocar el muro que estaba levantando entre nosotros. Es como si estuviera intentando convencerse de que tenía que irme.

—Deja de hacer esa mierda.— había volteado la cabeza y se había recostado contra la puerta.

—¿Qué?— ni siquiera me miraba.

—Alejarme como si fuera un idiota con el que cogiste solo una noche.— su cabeza se levanto y me miro, me refiero a que… ni siquiera habíamos tenido sexo pero ella sabía a qué me refería. No quería decir eso. Mierda. Me va a sacar de su casa de una patada o por lo menos va a tirarme la puerta en las narices.

—Eres un idiota, pero no nos acostamos. Hicimos lo que hicimos y luego acabaste...— Empujo la puerta.— Largándote de mi maldito apartamento.

—Sí, pero eso fue porque tu…— empuje la puerta con las manos.— me dijiste que lo hiciera.— estaba confundido ¿estaba enojada porque me fui?— ¿Crees que quería irme? Solamente lo hice porque parecía que me querías fuera de tu casa más que nada en el mundo.

—Eso quería.— casi susurro, y mi mente estaba actuando rápido. Ella... ¿Había… hablado en pasado? ¿Quería que me quedara ahora? Mierda, ¿qué hago?

—¿Y qué quieres ahora?

—No tengo ni una jodida idea, pero sé que necesito que te alejes de mi. No puedo ser tu novia, no podemos hacer esa mierda. No hago cosas así.— Mierda. Esto no estaba yendo de la forma que yo planeaba.— No podrías lidiar con mi trabajo de cualquier forma. Me acuesto con la gente por dinero. Eso significa que chupo pollas y dejo que se entierren en mí. Todo el tiempo. O ¿me vas a decir que te parece bien que tu _novia _haga eso?— No me importaba eso ahora. Por más que me enojara que hiciera eso no quería perderla.

—Solo no puedo estar lejos de ti. No me importa que tan putamente cursi suene eso. No puedo. No creo que te lo haya dicho y hacértelo entender porque ni siquiera yo lo entiendo.— voy a decir lo que estoy pensando porque hay una gran probabilidad de perderla en este momento.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué estas buscando, Tyler?

—Estoy buscando que dejes de alejarme en el primer intento que tengas. Ese sería un buen comienzo.

—No te estoy alejando.

—Si lo haces. Me refiero… solo quiero, ¿salir? Hacer cualquier cosa… no lo se.— Genial, ahora volvió de nuevo el tímido y nervioso.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. No hagas esto Tyler, no tengo citas. No tengo relaciones.

—Mierda, Mallory, yo tampoco. Estoy confundido como una mierda y parece que tengo que dejarte sola pero no puedo.

—¿Así que quieres tener citas conmigo?— su voz estaba destilando sarcasmo.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo.— no iba a retroceder, parecía que estábamos mejorando.

—Bueno. ¿Sabes qué? Tu ganas.— se devolvió y entre cerrando la puerta.— Podemos intentarlo pero no intentes hacerme sentir mal cuando esta mierda no funcione y no te vuelvas loco cuando no puedas pasar una noche conmigo porque tengo que ir a follar con otro…— me sentía así todo el tiempo, di un paso hacia adelante y ella retrocedió otros dos.

—¿Que quieres de mi, Mallory?— Alejarme todo el tiempo tiene que ver con algo más.— Estoy aquí… no me iré… ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… no lo sé. Lo que sea.— sus ojos estaban cerrados y se estaba jalando el cabello. La miré y me di cuenta de que tenía unos shorts y una camisa demasiado holgada para su pequeña figura. Pero aún así lucia hermosa.

—No voy a dejarte, no me iré a ningún lado.— Susurre y supe que ella entendió el significado de mis palabras. Sus ojos estaban perforando el piso. Me agache para que pudiera mirarme.

—Te voy a herir, Tyler.— estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, sus manos aún en su cabello.— No voy a negarte que estoy interesada en lo que sea que quieres hacer pero… eso no saldrá bien. Somos completamente diferentes, eso no funcionaría.

—¿Por qué no?— Podría funcionar. Yo lo sabía.— No somos totalmente diferentes y creo que estas subestimando lo jodido que estoy yo.— estaba intentando hacerla sentir bien sobre esta situación pero no estoy seguro de que funcione. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Había dado todo a este punto. No iba a retroceder. Ella me estaba dando una oportunidad así que jugaría este juego, no importaba que tomara todo mi esfuerzo. Me senté a su lado y puse mis brazos a su alrededor acercándola a mí. Extrañaba esto, abrazarla.

—No voy a seguir alejándote, lo sabes.— murmuró contra mi pecho.— No estoy acostumbrada a tener a nadie a mi alrededor por algo más que… sexo. Esto me confunde.

—Voy a tomarlo como un cumplido.— Sabia que ella me importaba y a ella no le gustaba. Probablemente ese pensamiento debería motivarme o algo así. No lo hacía. Realmente me gustaba, me había encontrado a mi mismo queriéndola más a cada segundo.

—¿Eso significa que soy como tu… tu novia o lo que sea?— sonaba asustada.

—No si no quieres serlo. Estaba pensando en hacer las cosas despacio… considerando que…— _considerando que eres una prostituta y yo estoy más jodido de lo que tú crees._ Incluso intentando ser cordial… era la verdad.

—Lo que sea.— al menos no dijo que no. Nos sentamos allí por un tiempo y me dejo abrazarla. Disfrute demasiado de eso. Nunca me dejaba hacer nada que fuera demasiado intimo. Cosas como abrazarla, tomarla de la mano y así. Iba a disfrutar de esto mientras durara.

Mi mente empezó a actuar rápido de nuevo, cuando me di cuenta de que día era hoy.

Mierda. Tenía que cenar con mis padres hoy. Siempre hacemos eso en el aniversario de su muerte… dependiendo de los horarios de todos. Obviamente estoy jodiendo, depende de los horarios de mis padres y nunca hago nada más que beber y consumirme a mí mismo en su aniversario. Ni siquiera sabía porque seguía yendo a cenar con ellos. Quizá porque para Michael significaría algo bueno que siguiera hablando con mis padres… de vez en cuando.

—Mierda.— dije en voz alta y no me di cuenta hasta que Mallory me miro confundida.— Tengo que… ¿cenar? Con mis padres en un par de horas.

—¿Qué tipo de cena?

—Es por el aniversario… realmente apesta porque mis padres son unos imbéciles.

—Apuesto a que no son tan malos.— obviamente no conocía a mis padres.

—¿Si? Entonces vamos.— estaba bromeando porque sabía que ella no querría ir rápido en esta relación o lo que sea que fuera. Aparte mis padres no son personas correctas para salir.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?— Me congele. Ella sonaba insegura y no sabía qué hacer con eso. ¿Quería ir a cenar con mis padres? ¿Por el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano? No estábamos dando pasos pequeños.

—¿En serio?

—Me refiero a que… bueno, sí. Seguro.— parecía segura cuando dijo lo último y sentí que ella en verdad quería ir conmigo.

—¿Harías eso por mi?— Seguía sin creerlo, pero parte de mi se estaba emocionando por esto. Quería tenerla a mi lado, toda la noche. No quería irme. Y esta sería la forma de ver a mis padres y no alejarla por unas horas. Le daría algunos consejos para no tener que aguantar sus putas opiniones. Si no hacía eso quizá habría una gran posibilidad de no volverla a ver nunca. Teníamos que mentir sobre su trabajo. Mis padres eran personas horribles y sacarían conclusiones apresuradas si se enteraban de eso.

—Si.— tomo mi mano y la beso, y luego me beso en los labios. Eso era nuevo y quería que pasara una y otra vez. Le devolví el beso, un poco más fuerte y acercándola más a mí. Necesitaba esto más de lo que ella creía.

Ahora teníamos que prepararnos para la cena para que ella no saliera corriendo.

**A partir de la próxima semana estaré actualizando a diario hasta que le demos alcance a la autora que va en el capitulo 26.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo con la historia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**********_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil, a parte de los banners, ediciones correspondientes a la historia y el video/trailer)**_**********

_Me perdonaran por la demora, pero es que he estado en medio de un bloqueo entonces necesitaba alejarme de todo un poquito para reunir nuevas ideas. Aquí estoy, y mañana les tendre una sorpresa para abrir el nuevo año._

_Si no es mas, disfruten la cena !_

**Capitulo 9.**

**MPOV.**

-Así que la cena… ¿a dónde estamos yendo?- ¿En qué me había metido? Me refiero a… prácticamente estaba saliendo con un chico e iría a cenar con sus padres. ¿Cuándo pase de ser una prostituta soltera a tener un jodido novio?

Esto no puede terminar bien. No veo como sea posible. Sé que él no podrá lidiar con mi forma de vida. Estoy soltera por una puta razón. Es más, ni siquiera estaba buscando a nadie. Así que supongo que tendría que estar con una persona como… como él, dulce, tierno, que me entienda, que sea fácil hablar con él, increíblemente sexy y acostarse con él es insanamente bueno. Esas son las cualidades que la gente busca en un novio ¿verdad? Ni siquiera tengo idea.

-Es un lugar fuera de la ciudad… es un poco ¿elegante?- pareció asustado de decirme eso. Genial. Eso significaba que tenía que vestir algo apropiado o como sea. A la mierda. Ni siquiera sé si tengo algo en mi guardarropa que sea casual, solo conozco la ropa que suelo usar para el club. Y estaba segura de que esa no era la mejor forma de ir vestida.

-Bueno. Iré a… buscar algo.- camine hasta mi habitación hacia mi closet. Tenía que encontrar algo _bueno_ y con lo que él pueda lidiar. Decía que sus padres eran unos imbéciles pero yo lo dudaba. Al menos aún querían cenar con él. A mi madre no le importaba un carajo lo que pasara conmigo. No había sabido de ella en años y no quería porque si me encontraba significaba que necesitaba algo. Dinero, usualmente. Trabajaba duro por obtener dinero. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que yo era prostituta. Probablemente porque ella siempre había intentado transformarme en una zorra cuando era joven por drogas y dinero. La odiaba.

No encontraba nada que ponerme. Esto apesta. Tenía algunas prendas que solía usar para ir al cementerio. Y esas tenían que funcionar porque es todo lo que tengo… y contienen horribles recuerdos de mí estando sola y sin mi padre… pero es lo único que tengo. Y tiene que funcionar.

Acabe cogiendo un vestido de color azul que era increíblemente conservador con un ligero escote y dobladillo hasta las rodillas. Al menos no tenía mangas así que no me sentía como una jodida monja. Tome un sweater también, solo en caso de que ese fuera uno de esos lugares…

No me maquille demasiado, solamente me peine el cabello. Termine dejándolo caer como quisiera porque no estaba cooperando conmigo y me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Mallory?- Tyler estaba justo afuera del baño.

-¿Si?

-¿Estás bien? Has estado allí metida por un rato…- mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? Podrían haber sido cinco minutos o una hora y ni siquiera lo habría notado… estaba demasiado metida en mi cabeza.

-Estoy bien… solo.- abrí la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

-Santa mierda.- susurre para mí misma, se veía caliente como el infierno. Tenía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y sin corbata. Era formal y casual a la misma vez. Su cabello parecía como si hubiera tenido sexo recién. Quería quitarle el traje y follar con el allí mismo.

-Te ves hermosa.- dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y ponía un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Tu estas jodidamente sexy.- no podía negarlo. Quería estar sobre el todo lo que quedaba de la noche. Su risa fue lo siguiente que escuche y eso me puso nerviosa, y me hizo recordar lo nerviosa que de por sí ya estaba.

-Gracias, cariño.- beso mi frente y retrocedió. No estaba acostumbrada a toda esa mierda y él lo sabía. Creo que se dio cuenta después de que lo hizo y pensó que me asustaría. Me sorprendí a mi misma encontrándome cómoda en vez de lo contrario… estoy confundida.- ¿Estas lista?

-Seguro.- _de hecho creo que voy a vomitar._

Tomamos un taxi hasta el restaurante que parecería demasiado normal para cualquier otro, aquí estamos. Tyler parecía cómodo con la situación lo que me hacía preguntarme si era uno de esos chicos ricos que no paga por nada. Aunque había pagado una habitación para estar conmigo… pero aparte había dicho que trabajaba en un restaurante así que quizá no lo era. Salimos del taxi y caminamos un par de locales lejos del restaurante.

-Lo siento por lo que sea que digan mis padres esta noche. No son muy buenas personas. Nunca lo han sido… y eso se puso peor después de lo de… la muerte de Michael.- parecía triste pero no supe como reconfortarlo. Pensé que quizá estaba exagerando al prepararme para lo peor. Dudaba que hubiera peores padres que mi madre.

-Está bien, Tyler. Estaré bien. No vamos a decirles que soy prostituta supongo…- no soy estúpida, nadie quiere que su hijo salga con una prostituta. No quieren que los asocien conmigo a menos que estén buscando algún trasero en el que meterse, entonces si soy su mejor amiga. Con la increíble excepción de Tyler, aparentemente. Supongo que sus padres no están buscando algún trasero así que necesitare un empleo falso.

-Sí, lo siento.- dios, está demasiado estresado y nervioso y puedo darme cuenta con solo mirarlo.

-Tyler, está bien. Deja de preocuparte tanto. Obviamente no voy a ir a donde tu madre y decirle _"¡Oye! Chupo vergas por dinero, lindo conocerte. _No soy estúpida.

-Se que no eres estúpida, solamente me siento mal y ya… no quiero que ocultes cosas de ti misma con ellos.- ahí está el lado considerado y adorable saliendo a la luz, aquel lado con el que no sabía qué hacer. Solamente lo ignoraba porque ya me sentía incomoda con la situación y nadie me daba una pista de que hacer…

-Diré que soy bailarina, y eso es… en parte verdad.- De hecho bailaba. Pero sobre las mesas o los palos de stripper.

-Si eso funcionara… de hecho no creo que te hablen demasiado.- su voz se apago cuando finalizo la oración. Su brazo se enredo alrededor de mi espalda y empezó a guiarme hacia el restaurante. Esto es todo. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

Caminamos y estuvimos inmediatamente en una mesa en una esquina esperando a sus padres. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Jalaba mi cabello, me mordía las uñas, jugaba con mis dedos y hacia todo menos mirar a Tyler. Estaba teniendo como un mini ataque de pánico. Hoy había sido demasiado para mí. Y me estaba pasando factura, no sé cuánto tiempo más podría seguir con esto.

-Mallory, cálmate. Lo siento si te he estado asustando con lo malos que son… estarás bien, ¿vale?- obviamente noto mi ataque de pánico, tomo mi mano y la acaricio con su dedo pulgar.- Respira, cariño. Estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún lado. No te preocupes.- tome algunas inspiraciones y me concentre en sus manos sobre la mía. Era demasiado confortante, y yo usualmente no encontraba cosas tan intimas como besos y tomarse de la mano como algo bueno. Odiaba eso a decir verdad porque la única persona que era así conmigo había sido mi padre….

Estaba cayendo demasiado rápido en todo esto. Su voz era intoxicante. Era profunda y sensual y ronca, solo quería que siguiera hablando.

-Gracias.- abrí los ojos y me volví a concentrar. El me gustaba. Sabía que lo hacía. Necesitaba concentrarme en esa parte de mí y no en todo lo asustada que estaba.

-Vienen hacia aquí.- asintió hacia la entrada y vi a una pareja de adultos mayores viniendo hacia nosotros. Ambos nos levantamos y esperamos a que se acercaran. Su madre era bonita, tenía cabello castaño y la ropa era de diseñador, evidentemente. Eso me hizo sentir instantáneamente mal vestida. Su padre se parecía a Tyler y era muy alto. Tenía cabello castaño y venía totalmente en traje, con corbata. Si, definitivamente estábamos mal vestidos. Que se jodan, como sea.

-Hola, Charles, Diane…- ¿Los llamaba por sus nombres?- Esta es mi novia, Mallory.

-Un gusto conocerlo señora Hawkins.- le tendí mi mano y ella a penas rozo mis dedos.- Señor Hawkins.- su padre tenía la mano extendida y tomo la mía con fuerza. Esto era horrible.

-Es precioso conocerte, Mallory.- dijo su madre mientras se sentaba en la silla que el camarero había tomado para ella.

-¡Y dime Charles! Tyler nunca ha traído a nadie para conocer antes, debes ser especial.- ¿Nunca? Sentí que mi rostro se ponía rojo y sonreí, agradecí que estuviéramos en un sitio alejado.

Charles tomo la mano de Tyler y se sentó. Deseaba no estar sentada junto a su madre, me estaba asustando. Estaba ocupada mirando a Tyler.

Esto era horrible como un demonio. Nadie hablaba… solo estábamos sentados ahí… haciendo cada uno sus cosas. Tomando agua, mirándose... incomodo.

El camarero vino y tomo nuestro pedido, todo el mundo pidió alcohol menos yo, yo pedí una soda. Las bebidas vinieron rápido y me dieron a todos algo que hacer.

-Tyler ¿No deberías alejarte del alcohol?- pregunto su padre levantando una ceja.

-No, estoy bien.- Tyler ni siquiera lo miro, solamente se las arreglo para agarrar su bebida. Cada vez era más incomodo.

-Así que, Tyler ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.

-¿Sigues trabajando en ese horrible restaurante?- Su mama pregunto. No esperaba que se uniera a su conversación.

-Solamente porque no es demasiado grande no significa que es un horrible restaurante, madre.

-Deberías trabajar en algún lugar más prestigioso, como una firma de abogados… Deberías trabajar con tu padre…

-No voy a trabajar con mi él, madre, maldita sea, lo sabes, siempre tocas este tema.- ¿Siempre? ¿Cuántas veces le habían preguntado eso?

-¡Cuida tu boca, Tyler?

-Suficiente sobre Tyler, cuéntanos sobre ti Mallory.- Charles lo dijo alto y claro, tomo el control de la situación y cambio el tema… hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿Vives en la ciudad?

-Sí, cerca a Tyler, de hecho.

-Oh. ¿Dónde vives exactamente Tyler?- su padre trajo la atención de nuevo a él. ¿No sabían donde vivía su hijo?

-En el mismo sitio de hace dos años.

-Así que Mallory ¿en que trabajas?- Charles me pregunto ignorando la respuesta de su hijo.

-Yo… bailo.

-¿Bailas? ¿Te mantienes bailando?

-Si.- las respuestas monosilábicas quizá funcionaran.

-No hay forma en que puedas hacer dinero suficiente para rentar un apartamento decente en Nueva York.- su madre hablo fuerte y empezó a mirar su regazo nuevamente. Su voz era cortante y sonaba como una perra. No sabía que decir así que… no dije nada.

-¿Y bien?- me miro expectante, no estaba segura de que estaba esperando.- ¿Nos dirás como haces dinero para sobrevivir bailando?- ahí estaba ese tono de perra de nuevo.

-Tengo varios empleos, hay varias presentaciones y es una ciudad muy grande.- ¿Cómo explicarme?

-Madre, deja de ser tan ruda, a penas y la conoces.- Tyler hablo, claramente enojado por las preguntas de su madre. Gracias Tyler, por sacarme de esta mierda.

-No estoy siendo ruda, Tyler. ¿Verdad, Mallory?- su tono era… el mismo.

-No señora Hawkins, no lo está siendo.- Si, de hecho si lo estas.

-Exactamente. ¿Qué tipo de bailes haces?

-Madre, deja de preguntarle sobre sus cosas por el amor de dios.- el tono de Tyler cambio de molesto a furioso, rápidamente. No estoy segura de porque, pensaba continuar con toda esta mierda de la que estábamos hablando.

-¡Tyler, cuida tu tono!- la apunto con el dedo.- Siempre has sido un rebelde… nunca sigues las reglas. Nunca sale bien nada de esto. No haces nada.

-Deja de hablar, maldita sea.- Tyler dijo entre sus dientes. Deslice mi mano bajo la mesa y apreté su pierna.

-No le hables así a tu madre, Tyler. Siempre te niegas a todo lo que te decimos.

-¿A eso vienen? Siempre hacen lo mismo cada vez que los veo, no puedo soportarlo.- Tyler movió su silla hacia atrás y miro a sus padres.

-¿Hacer qué?- su madre pregunto de nuevo con ese tono. Me estaba dando nauseas escuchar su voz. Eran horribles con Tyler y el a penas y había hecho algo. Yo lo apoyaba. Había dicho que eran idiotas, ¿esto era a lo que se refería?

-Hablan como si fuera un idiota. Trabajo, obtengo dinero, y no estoy lamiéndoles el culo. Estoy seguro de que eso quieren. Tenerme de nuevo bajo ustedes esperando a que comenta un error para que puedan echármelo en cada… aunque, oh eso ya paso.

Estaba oficialmente mas confundida que al principio… ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Había cometido un error que hizo que todo esto pasara? Deseaba que me hubieran preparado mejor para esto.

-Es tu culpa. Siempre será tu culpa.- Su madre no paraba. ¿Que era su culpa? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? Mire a Tyler, sus nudillos estaban blandos… sus ojos se veían dolidos y furiosos y pude ver las lagrimas amenazando con salir.

Sabía que me preocupaba por Tyler pero este sentimiento era intenso. No me gustaba como estaba tratado a su hijo. Me recordaba a mí y a la mierda que no podía controlar. No estaba segura de cómo había muerto Michael, pero no podía ser culpa de Tyler. Ella estaba siendo una perra de nuevo.

-¿Diane?- a la mierda.- Deberías respetar a tu hijo y de paso a mí. No puedo creer la forma en la que le estás hablando en este momento.

-No sabes nada sobre su familia.

-Y tú no sabes nada sobre tu hijo. Es dulce, adorable, sensible e inteligente que se preocupa por casi todo y tu estas actuando como una perra. Una perra que ni siquiera merece estar en la misma habitación que Tyler si vas a hablarle de esa forma.- Me miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.- Oh… y voy a dejar de mentirte, así que ¿me preguntas como hago dinero bailando? Es porque bailo en un club de strippers.- jadeo y se llevo una mano a la boca. Jodete.

-Soy una jodida prostituta.- pude ver el shock registrando su rostro y yo disfrutaba demasiado esto.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con alguien? ¿Cuántas vergas has chupado?

-¡Tyler! ¡Estas saliendo con una puta!

-Sí y lo jodo demasiadooooo bien.- use mi voz sensual para enfatizar la ultima parte. No habíamos follado aún… pero lo haríamos. Me pare de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Tyler y el tomo mi mano. Mire a Charles y asentí, su boca estaba abierta igual a la de su esposa, totalmente incrédulo sobre la escena que había montado frente a ellos.

**TPOV.**

No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso a mi madre.

Quería abrazarla, besarla, tomarla entre mis brazos y golpear una pared, todo al mismo tiempo. Aún estaba demasiado enojado por esta cena cuando Mallory decidió hablar con mi madre para distraerme. Ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en poner mis manos sobre ella.

Mi madre estaba siendo una perra, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso. Nunca daba lo mejor de mí para que esto saliera bien pero había estado aguantando esto por dos años, así que no era tan malo. Cada vez que veía a mis padres teníamos la misma conversación sobre lo mismo y peleábamos. Era como una extraña sensación de déjà vu.

Que Mallory estuviera allí apoyándome me ayudo de forma increíble porque podía mirarla y olvidar la situación en la que me encontraba. Me sentía mal por traerla en parte. Ella no tenía que soportarme cuando estaba con ellos. Estaba realmente agradecido de que esta conversación no haya ido demasiado lejos porque no necesitaba que ella escuchara toda la información sobre Michael de boca de mis padres. Ellos no lo conocían como yo lo hacía. Ni siquiera me conocían a mí.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!- Estaba emocionado, no, me sentía realizado.

Mire a Mallory mientras caminábamos hacia afuera por las puertas del restaurante, hacia la calle. Se veía algo asustada.

-¿Estuvo mal?- no debería estar asustada, estaba demasiado emocionado porque hizo eso.- Ni siquiera yo puedo creer que le haya dicho eso a tu madre. Gran primera impresión ¿no?

-No me preocuparía por eso. Ella ni siquiera es importante.- cogí un taxi para nosotros y nos fuimos rápidamente.- He aprendido a ignorar cada cosa que dice.

-¿Por qué te tratan así de cualquier forma?- mierda, sabía que preguntaría cuando llegáramos a su casa, y no quería mentirle… se está metiendo en un mal terreno. Me miraba y yo miraba la ventana… quizá si evitaba el contacto visual ella no seguiría preguntándome.

-Es… eh… una larga historia.- por favor, déjalo ir. Cada vez que veía a mis padres me iba intentando olvidar toda la mierda que me decían. Usualmente bebiendo mucho whisky pero hoy parecía que no podría hacer eso.

-¿Así que te tratan como una mierda por una razón?

-Si.- ahora voy a tener a Mallory preguntándome todo el tiempo… y realmente necesitare ese whisky esta noche. Siempre me tratan así, ni siquiera creo que pueda tener una conversación normal con ellos.

-Ni mierda. ¿Qué hiciste?- no iba a dejar pasar esta… ¿Como comenzar?

-Tiene que ver con Michael.

-Oh.- dejo de hacer preguntas y miro por la ventana. Sabía que ella sabía que era un tema duro para mí pero me había hecho replantearme las cosas. Era demasiado. No quería pensar en eso. Pensé que tenerla aquí haría que los recuerdos se fueran, que me haría olvidar. En lugar mis padres seguían haciendo comentarios hacia mí que le causaban sospechas. Eran unos jodidos imbéciles.

Toque mis parpados intentando dejar de pensar. Mierda. Todas las pesadillas estaban volviendo y estoy encerrado en un maldito taxi. Mallory no podía verme así de nuevo. De por sí ya tenía que aguantar mis emociones hacia Michael y no quería ponerla en eso de nuevo. Mi mente estaba en medio de una carrera, trayendo imágenes, conversaciones, hospitales. Me sentía claustrofóbico, encerrado en mi propia mente.

-¿Estás bien?- murmuro a mi lado. En verdad me sentía como en medio de un déjà vu desde que salimos del restaurante. No me había dado cuenta de que me había arrinconado en una esquina del taxi, intentando alejarme de todo y todos.

-No. Necesito salir de este maldito taxi.- pude escucharla murmurar algo y el taxi se detuvo. Estaba en mi burbuja personal y no podía reventarla.

-Vamos, Tyler. Por aquí, sígueme.- tomo mi mano y me saco del taxi. Fuimos hacia la acera y mire a mi alrededor, estábamos a unas pocas cuadras de su apartamento.- Podemos caminar el resto del camino si quieres.- estaba siendo muy dulce y yo seguía atrapado en mi cabeza. A penas y pude asentir y sentí que apretaban mi mano.

Caminamos hacia su apartamento, pero yo seguía nublado. Me llevo a su cama y me acostó en ella y se sentó. Sentí como me quitaba la chaqueta y caía al suelo. Luego empezó a desabotonar mi camisa. Me estremecí cuando sus dedos tocaron mi pecho. Una vez me quito la camisa la lanzo al suelo y empujo mis hombres.

-Recuéstate.- susurro y yo sabía que haría lo que ella quisiera a este punto. Usualmente cuando me adentraba en este modo lo único que quería era beber, ahora todo lo que quería era sentirla.

Lancé mi cabeza en la almohada y me quite los zapatos. Movió sus dedos por mi pecho y paro en el cinturón y lo quito, distrayéndome. Quería arrancarle la ropa del cuerpo. Aún tenía ese vestido que cubría todo, quería quitárselo. Me acerque hacia su cintura pero ella hizo que mis brazos cayeran a mis costados. Quería el control.

-Toda la noche has estado tan sexy en ese traje… todo lo que deseo es quitártelo.- quito los pantalones y me miro con sus ojos llenos de deseo.- Quiero follarte…

¿Me estaba pidiendo permiso? ¿No se daba cuenta de que haría lo que fuera que ella pidiera? No tenía palabras, quería gritarle que necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Me sentía como mantequilla entre sus manos. Se alejo de mi cuerpo y bajo la cremallera del vestido.

-¿Puedo hacerte sentir bien? ¿Por favor?- me miro a través de su cabello que era como un velo alrededor de su rostro, lo único que tenía puesto era un brasier de encaje que hacía que su pálida piel resaltara. Y una tanga de encaje a juego. Quería acariciarla.

-Dios, si…- ella era absolutamente Hermosa. Puse mis manos a cada lado de su rostro y la acerque a mí. La bese suavemente, rosándome contra sus dulces labios. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca por inercia para dejarla entrar. Nuestras lenguas danzaban contra la otra y yo estrelle mis labios con los suyos y enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para mantenerla cerca a mí, la necesitaba cerca a mí.

Cuando rompió el beso fui inmediatamente a su cuello, succionando y mordiendo mientras iba bajando. Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido que lleno el silencio de la habitación. Amaba los sonidos que hacía, amaba hacerla sentir bien. Con mis manos acaricie sus costados causando que gimiera aún más a mi toque.

Fue su turno de moverse por mi cuerpo besando mi pecho hasta llegar a los bóxers. Me miro y luego los quito, lanzándolos al suelo. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo acostado en su cama mientras ella se movía a mi lado.

-Eres hermosa.- estaba pensando en eso y las palabras solo se escaparon. Sonreí antes de que ella cogiera mi polla. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba lamiendo la punta.

-¡Santa mierda!- no estaba listo para eso. Se sentía fantástico. Puso más de mí en su boca y empezó a succionar. Mierda, quería estar dentro de ella. Anoche habíamos estado juntos, y la sentía tan apretada alrededor de mis dedos, no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría…

Tome mi mano la acaricie, sentía el calor irradiando de ella. Con mis dedos acaricie su coño y pude sentir la humedad saliendo de ella.

-Cariño, estas tan húmeda.- Dios, la deseaba. No se hacia una idea de lo que hacía conmigo.

Su boca era caliente y su lengua seguía moviéndose experta en mi polla. Estaba a punto de venirme si no la detenía. Quería durar un poco más pero obviamente eso no iba a pasar, ella era demasiado buena. Y como si supiera empezó a succionar más fuerte y movía su mano al mismo tiempo, eso se sintió genial. Gemí su nombre mientras me venía en su boca. Pude sentirme a mí mismo venirme otra vez y finalmente baje de mi nube.

-Eres muy buena en eso.- apenas pude decirlo pero ella sabía a qué me refería. Quería hacerla venir, hacerla gritar mi nombre. La recosté sobre su espalda y acaricie sus senos por encima del fino encaje. Ella sonrió por mi urgencia y yo simplemente desapunte su brasier.

Lo lancé, lo único que quería era que su ropa desapareciera. Succione uno de sus pezones delineándolo con la lengua después. Era tan dulce. Con uno de mis dedos recorrí su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro, estaba tan húmeda. Uno de mis dedos fue a su interior mientras ella gimió y se removió contra mi mano, quería más. Metí otro dedo, moviéndolo dentro de ella. Baje por su cuerpo, besando su plano abdomen hasta su clítoris. Ella salto y dejo salir un gemido muy alto. Se presiono contra mi cara mientras yo seguía presionando mi lengua contra su clítoris. Ella quería más y yo solamente quería probarla. Quería que me deseara y quería que lo dijera.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Putamente bien.- dijo entre jadeos.- Dame más.- eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Mordí un poco su clítoris y hundí mis dedos un poco más profundo en ella. Los saque y ella gruño por el vacio que mis dedos habían dejado. Me pause antes de volver mi cara a su coño y delinearlo con mi lengua. Eso fue todo lo que tomo para que ella se dejara ir, temblando y gimiendo mi nombre. No lo deje así, deje que mi lengua siguiera moviéndose mientras mis dedos se movían de adentro hacia afuera. Cuando dejo de temblar volví a mi lugar en la cama.

-No podrías entender todo lo que te deseo. Parece que nunca me cansaré de ti. Solamente quiero dejarme ir dentro de ti.- Susurre en su oído mientras ella empezaba a respirar pesadamente, sus ojos seguían cerrados.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y por estar tan ppendientes de la historia.**

**Empezaré a traducir el otro fic que esta escribiendo Bella Clary llamado Don't you remember, les dejo el summary:**

**Bella y Mike se casaran en dos días, pero ella aún no puede dejar su pasado y los secretos que este tiene. ¿Que pasa cuando alguien viene reclamando un último baile? Contiene Lemons.**

**c: **

**Nos vemos el próximo año ! Feliz año nuevo para todas !**


	10. Chapter 10

**********_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil, a parte de los banners, ediciones correspondientes a la historia y el video/trailer)**_**********

**Gracias por sus reviews chicas, como ya saben empezaré a actualizar a diario para llevarle el ritmo a la autora.**

**Disfruten**

**Capitulo 10.**

**TPOV.**

Después de la cena desastrosa con mis padres el Lunes en la noche y después de haberme acostado con Mallory… mi estado de ánimo cambio de repente. Me sentía inestable. Aún lo sentía creo. Han pasado dos semanas desde entonces y habían pasado increíblemente rápido. Tuve que trabajar todos los días y justo a las horas opuestas de Mallory. Yo durante el día y ella en las noches. Nos veíamos un par de horas al día y eran o increíblemente incomodas o increíblemente calientes. Creo que es porque ambos estábamos caminando sobre territorio desconocido. No sabíamos qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo. No sabía que le gustaba así que nunca podía adivinar que aceptaría y que no hacer.

Era como… ¿puedo tomar tu mano? ¿Puedo acariciar tus mejillas? ¿Puedo tocarte la espalda? ¿Puedo besarte ahora? Parecía que en lo único en lo que no tenía que pedir permiso era en el tema de nuestra "vida sexual" Me refiero, aun no habíamos tenido sexo pero casi todo lo habíamos hecho. No puedo quejarme, es increíble. Esa es la parte en la que ella se siente más cómoda de nuestra relación por obvias razones.

Yo no me siento tan cómodo en eso porque me vuelvo un manojo de nervios. No sé porque pero así pasa. Quería preocuparme y estar todo el tiempo con ella y hablarle y… me sentía como la chica de la relación. ¿Qué diablos? ¿No se supone que es el chico el que quiere meterse todo el tiempo en los pantalones de la chica? ¿No se supone que es ella la que debe hablarme? ¿No se supone que debe ser ella la que quiere que la consienta, la bese, le hable? No sé. Nunca había tenido novias… Soy tan nuevo como ella en esto… ¿Se supone que debo repasar los conceptos de "citas"? ¿O quizá soy yo el que necesita el apoyo emocional y ella el físico?

A la mierda. No tenía idea. Me sentía tan perdido pero tan feliz y supongo que eso es lo que me confunde. Estoy contento con lo que sea que ella quiera darme. Lo que sea que ella quiera que haga eso voy a hacer. Solamente me preocupa ir demasiado lejos y que ella se aleje de mí.

Y sentía como si ella fuera a estar completamente bien con la idea de no verme de nuevo, ella es como un ave, lista para volar a la primera señal de peligro. Y a la misma vez sentía como si ella si sintiera _algo_ por mí porque de no ser así no habría aceptado ser mi novia. Creo que mi problema era necesitarla tanto. Rogaba por atención casi de forma adictiva.

El momento incomodo llega cuando ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer. Cuando eso pasa, nos besamos, y se convierte en un momento intimo y yo ya no se qué hacer. Usualmente a ella le pasa igual y acabamos viendo televisión.

Ahora estoy saliendo del trabajo, es lunes y ambos tenemos la noche libre. Eso significa que puedo pasar la noche con ella. Estaba increíblemente emocionado por verla y besarla. Extrañaba tocarla. Amaba lo suave que era su cuerpo y me encantaba como cuando nos besábamos nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección.

Oh y aún quería follarla. En serio. Es como si ambos estuviéramos esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso. Aún no pasaba, ambos parábamos cuando llegábamos a ese punto y terminábamos usando nuestras lenguas para terminar con el trabajo. Sentía como si llegar a tener sexo fuera esa conexión que nos uniría, al menos en un terreno que ambos sabíamos manejar.

Volví a mi apartamento y encontré a Aiden con una chica. No me sorprendía… creo que es la tercera chica que he visto aquí desde que conocí a Mallory y el sigue preguntándome sobre ella y sobre cuando voy a traerla de nuevo. Nunca. El probablemente mandaría todo a la mierda por mi. Y no necesito que intente _ayudarme._

-Voy a sacar un poco de ropa y me iré a lo de Mallory…- dije mientras entraba. No necesitaba interrumpir lo que sea que quisiera hacer.

-Bueno, Ali y yo solo nos estamos divirtiendo.- Bueno. Estoy seguro de que sus lenguas estarán encima del otro en el segundo en el que salga de allí.

Agarre la ropa, cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, mi teléfono y mi cargador y lo puse todo en una mochila. Me gustaría dejar algo en su casa, ya que me estaba quedando ahí de cualquier forma pero creo que eso la asustaría. Y a mí también para ser sincero. Aunque para mí lo relativamente normal para ella era algo terriblemente espantoso, lo que significaba que eso sería terrible para ella.

Tenía que parar en la tienda camino a su casa, porque iba a hacer la cena esta noche. Eso tendría que ser bueno para arreglar la noche. Necesitábamos arreglar todo esta noche y yo no quería arruinarlo. Ni siquiera sabía que cocinarle, nunca lidiábamos con la comida cuando estábamos juntos muy seguido. Básicamente comíamos pizza o sándwiches así que escogí hacer pollo parmesano, es fácil de hacer y a ella le gustará… ¿verdad?

La llame cuando estuve afuera de su apartamento para que me dejara entrar. Cuando abrió la puerta deje de respirar por un momento. Casi deje caer la comida y mi maleta porque tenía puesta una de las camisas que había olvidado aquí. Mi camisa. Sobre su cuerpo.

Estaba estático. Quería tomarle una foto y quedarme con ella por siempre. Tenía algo mío sobre su cuerpo. Y eso era un gran avance teniendo en cuenta lo repelente que ella es a las relaciones. La había dejado aquí hace unas noches, ni siquiera a propósito. Quizá la tomo porque yo no la había visto desde entonces. Para mí esto era como decir "Si, soy tuya" Maldición, quería que todos supieran eso. Sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, me había dicho algo así, pero esto parecía como un paso gigante. De forma simbólica, incomodo para Mallory, pero increíble para Tyler.

-Te ves hermosa.- me pare en su puerta, no quería arruinar el momento.

-Gracias.- su cara se torno roja y ella se volteó y camino hacia el sofá y se sentó. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi camisa era _único_ que tenía puesto. Jodanme. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

-Creo que disfrutare de tu vestuario el día de hoy. Pero será difícil cocinarte cuando estas luciendo tan sexy…- mi plan para la cena de hoy había pasado de ser pollo a mil orgasmos.

-Bueno, creo que necesitamos comer algo así que ¿voy por ropa?

-No.- respondí demasiado rápido. Ella sabía dónde estaba mi cabeza. Solo sonrió y miro hacia el televisor, canal de cocina. Ese se había convertido en una pequeña broma privada, lo veíamos como una experiencia religiosa. Estaba muy feliz, y eso en ella era raro, usualmente siempre estaba pensando o estaba estresada y tensa, pero esta noche no. Hoy parecía que las cosas serían fáciles.

Lance mi maleta al piso y puse la comida en el mesón, alistando todo para cocinar. Ella había sacado varios utensilios que creía necesarios para que yo cocinara. Dios, me estoy enamorando de ella… estaba intentando ayudar a su manera.

Me concentre en cocinar y no en su presencia en la habitación contigua y todo lo acabe muy rápido. Hice ensalada, pan de ajo y pollo parmesano. Y para ser honestos se veía muy bien.

-Wow.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y de repente me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Quería que ella disfrutara mi cena, quería llamar su atención en formas que ni siquiera notaba.

-Eh… es solo pollo.

-Se ve bien.- me sonrió. Me senté a su lado tímidamente, tratando internamente de calmarme. No tenía motivos para estar nervioso ahora mismo. Era solo comida, si no le gustaba podíamos pedir pizza.

Espere que comiera, viéndola poner lentamente el tenedor en su boca…

-Me estas sacando de mis nervios.- ella me miro, tomo aire.- Deja de estar asustado y toda esa mierda y come esa puta asombrosa comida que preparaste.- me sonrió de nuevo, amaba su sonrisa, y amaba como el tenedor se veía en sus labios. Bueno sí, eso fue estúpido. Parece que podía ver a través de mi, aunque yo no estaba siendo muy discreto.

Ambos comimos y hablamos de todo un poco y de absolutamente nada a la vez, podía sentir la lujuria entre nosotros dos, irradiaba por toda la habitación. Puso su pierna sobre la mía, dándome una perfecta visión de sus largas piernas y de su ropa interior de encaje rosa, quería botar la comida y tomarla ahí. Dios, me estaba poniendo duro solo mirándola. Ella sabía lo que hacía porque seguía mordiéndose el labio. Quería ser yo el que mordiera sus labios.

-Eres un increíble cocinero.- me miro por entre sus pestañas.

-Me agrada que te haya gustado.

-Te haré cocinar para mí más seguido.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Cuándo quiera?

-Claro que sí, siempre te daré todo lo que quieras.- era verdad. Le daría lo que fuera que pidiera.

-Te quiero a ti.- puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

Yo también la quería. Tome sus piernas y la presione contra la pared, mis labios estrellándose con los suyos. La levante y ella cerró sus piernas a mi alrededor. Su camisa se había corrido cuando tome su trasero entre mis manos, acariciando su ropa interior mientras la presionaba contra la pared. Presiono su lengua en mis labios, y su boca empezó a jugar con la mía. Sus manos estaban jalando mi cabello, luego jalando mis hombros, haciendo lo que sea por acercarse a mí.

Nuestra respiración era rápida y seguíamos tocándonos intentando estar más cerca. Quería estar dentro de ella, enterrarme en ella. Moví mi cabeza hacia abajo y empecé a guiarnos a la habitación, ella empezó a besar mi cuello mientras caminaba. Se sentía muy bien. La recosté en la cama y me recosté entre sus piernas. Amaba sentirla debajo de mi, su corazón latía rápido y su coño era cada vez más caliente con cada beso. Empecé a besarla de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que mi polla estaba presionada contra su coño y empecé a moverme contra ella, ella enredo sus piernas a mí alrededor y se acariciaba contra mí.

-Dios, no hagas eso Mallory, me estas matando.- lo amaba y lo odiaba. La quería a ella.- Quiero follarte, demasiado.- no quería decirlo… lo estaba pensando pero no quería decirlo. Simplemente salió y yo no quería asustarla. No habíamos discutido el tema y… no es como si ella fuera virgen tampoco.

-Por favor.- dijo mientras continuaba rosándose contra mí, gimiendo suavemente por la fricción que estaba creando.

-¿Por favor que?

-Quiero que me folles. Por favor.- me puse más duro con ese pensamiento, ¿en verdad había dicho eso? Su respiración era pesada y lo susurro de nuevo. La deseaba, ella me deseaba a mí. Incluso había pedido el favor, y esa palabra vino directamente a mi polla.

-¿Estás segura?- Quería ser seguro con ella, quería que ella tomara la decisión. No quería ser el idiota que la usa para tener sexo, y creo que lo había hecho bien hasta el momento pero no quería arruinarlo por pensar con mi otra cabeza.

-Sí. Por favor, Tyler.- no respondí, la bese tan fuerte como pude. Ella me devolvió el beso tan fuerte como yo y jalo mi camisa. Sus dedos acariciaron mi pecho y empezó a desabotonar la suya, le tomo un minuto pero sentí que fue eterno. Quería arrancarle la ropa. No tenía brasier y no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Me había estado distrayendo con su ropa interior toda la noche que no estaba poniendo atención a lo que tenía bajo la camisa. Estaba acostada bajo mi cuerpo solo en panties. Mis nervios volvieron. Iba a tener sexo con esta chica. Ella era mía y esta noche por fin podía reclamar eso. No sabía cuánto había esperado eso, creo que una parte de mi pensaba que ella huiría. Podía obtener sexo de cualquiera.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar que de hecho ella había estado con muchos hombres, lo sabía. ¿Qué pasa si yo no era bueno? ¿Qué pasa si piensa que soy un idiota y no quiere estar conmigo de nuevo? Ella tenía más experiencia que yo… me asuste en cuestión de segundos.

-Tyler, relájate.- ella respiro y me miro, estaba presionando las almohadas con mis manos.- Vamos, bebe.- mierda. Ella quería matarme, lo sabía.

Mi concentración cambio a quitarme los bóxers y lanzarlos a cualquier parte. La única ropa que se interponía entre nosotros era su pequeño encaje. Me agache y tome una de las esquinas y rose mi polla contra su ropa interior. Ella gimió y sentí la humedad saliendo de ella.- Mierda eso se siente bien.- murmuro en mi oído y yo subí y metí uno de sus pezones en mi boca. Lo succione y lo mordí dejando pequeños chupones en ellos, marcando mi territorio.

-Te deseo tanto.- susurre en su oído.- Ya estas tan húmeda para mi.- La única respuesta que obtuve fue un gemido. Seguí rosando mi pene con su centro, provocando fricción en los lugares correctos. No podía aguantar mucho mas, ella gemía y cogía mi cabello, estiro su mano para sacar un condón de su mesa de noche, y lo puso en mi pene despacio, los nervios me estaban matando.

Eso era todo, finalmente la tendría, haría esto con ella, sentiría esto con ella. Tener sexo con ella haría de toda esta relación algo más real.

Observe su coño, estaba totalmente mojada. Lo amaba. Toque su clítoris con la punta de mi miembro para sentir su humedad. Cerré mis ojos y gemí por la sensación. Mierda. Mire su rostro y verla con los ojos apretados hizo que me deslizara hasta su entrada y escuche como se le escapo un suspiro.

-¿Lista?

-Si.- me agache y la bese, y me adentre en ella. Dios, se sentía increíble. Se sentía tan apretada alrededor de mi miembro que pude sentir cada centímetro de ella.- Santa mierda, eres gigante.- gimió en mi boca entre besos. Eso me hizo tener un subidon de autoestima. Salí y entre con un poco mas de fuerza, amaba la forma en la que se sentía. Estaba tan caliente, húmeda y apretada a mi alrededor.- Sigue haciendo eso cariño, quiero sentirte.

-Te sientes genial.- susurre en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

-Oh dios, no pares.- seguí penetrándola despacio.- Por favor, mas rápido.- hice lo que me pidió, y sus sonidos cambiaron. Hacia muchos más sonidos durante el sexo y lo amaba. Quería que gritara mi nombre cuando se corriera.

Cambie de posición y ahora ella estaba sobre mí, deseaba verla. Quería que me cabalgara. Su piel era lechosa y podía ver que estaba algo roja bajo la poca luz que había en la habitación, era hermosa. Acaricie sus costados hasta llegar a sus pechos. Pellizque sus pezones haciendo que temblara. Empezó a moverse adelante y hacia atrás, y en círculos sobre mí. Una y otra vez, arqueaba su espalda y tomaba mis manos para que la acariciara. Sentí que se apretaba a mí alrededor y se sintió genial, quería hacerla correrse muy fuerte. Tome sus caderas, teniendo el control. Éramos increíbles juntos. Juntos… encajábamos.

-Más duro.- gimió en mi oído, estaba cerca y podía sentirlo. Si lo quería mas fuerte así sería. La penetre más fuerte, una y otra vez. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse antes de dejarse ir, gimiendo mi nombre y jalando mi cabello mientras caía hacia atrás, intente durar un poco mas pero estaba consumido por ella. Así que explote, abrazándola y acercándola a mí.

Era la experiencia más intima que había tenido, no quería que se acabara nunca.

La abrace por un rato mas y luego la levante y la cargue hasta el baño. Aún estaba saliendo del orgasmo y tenía una cara algo adormilada. Me sonrió cuando la puse sobre sus pies en el suelo. Me quito el condón y lo tiro a la basura. No esperaba que hiciera eso y mi miembro salto en cuanto me toco. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y la metí conmigo. Me abrazo y me beso, de una forma terriblemente sensual.

Ella nunca hacia cosas como esa, acercarse a mi o besarme así. Esto era nuevo. Lo amaba. Deje que mis manos acariciaran su cuerpo, masajeando sus hombres y espalda, y finalmente descansando mis manos en su trasero. Lo apreté y la acerque a mí. Su coño presionado directamente con mi polla. Estaba listo para otra ronda.

-En serio no se qué haría sin ti.- Susurre en su oído y la sentí que se tenso bajo mi agarre.

**¿Que creen que pasara? Espero sus comentarios al respecto ! Y por cierto feliz año a todas, yo me encargo de desearles lo mejor, ustedes de tomar las decisiones que las lleven a realizar sus sueños, mucha suerte en todo y gracias por leerme.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

************_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil, a parte de los banners, ediciones correspondientes a la historia y el video/trailer)**_************

**Capitulo 11.**

**MPOV.**

El sexo no es nada para mí. Es una herramienta. Algo que uso para obtener lo que quiero. No incluye emociones, nada, es solo sexo. Todo el mundo me paga por eso. ¿Quién no disfruta un orgasmo? Cosas como masturbaciones, o sexo oral o solo sexo siempre son formas de obtener dinero.

Lo que hice con Tyler no era sexo.

Mierda

¿Qué había hecho con Tyler?

Sentía algo por él. Pero lo sabía exactamente que sentía para ser honestos. Estoy arruinada. Disfrute sentirlo presionado contra mí, dentro de mí. Amaba sentir eso. Quería más y mas de él. Jamás obtendría suficiente. Intentaba acercarme de cualquier forma que pudiera. No sabía si era lo más genial o lo más aterrador que había sentido en mi vida. Sentía que lo necesitaba, como si fuera el único que pudiera arreglarme.

Nadie podía arreglarme.

Estar con él era un sentimiento que no quería perder nunca.

Nos metimos en la ducha y me dijo que no sabía que haría sin mí y yo entre en pánico, incluso cuando no había sido yo la que lo dijo. ¿Ahora me dice que no sabe qué haría sin mí? Mierda. Esto significa que si lo dejo le dolerá. Había pensado en dejarlo… salir de esta relación. No ir demasiado profundo. El sabía desde que empezamos que este caso era diferente. No lo estoy usando pero no se qué hacer.

El sabía que estaba asustada, el sintió que me tensé. No dijo nada por el resto de la ducha. Nos bañamos y nos besamos demasiado. Me sentía haciendo algo muy íntimo pero no podía parar. No quería que se llevara la impresión incorrecta. Lo que quiero decir… Es que no quiero llevarme la impresión incorrecta.

Me conocerá mejor y no me querrá. Eso va a entrar en su cabeza algún día. No soy el tipo de chica a la que besas, abrazas, a la que le cocinas… nada. Soy la chica a la que te follas y le pagas. No soy una buena persona. Soy una prostituta.

Estaba preocupada porque sentía que el día que él se diera cuenta de que no soy buena persona será el día en que me pierda totalmente. En que perdiera esa pieza feliz que el trajo de vuelta y no creo que sea capaz de volver a ser feliz sin él.

-¿Te veré mañana?- le pregunte a Tyler cuando salió de mi apartamento. Tenía que ir a trabajar y el iría a su apartamento a salir con Aiden. No se habían visto mucho desde que empezamos a salir o lo que sea. Aún no me acostumbro a tener un _novio._

-Claro que si, cariño.- había usado mucho ese apodo desde que habíamos tenido sexo la semana pasada. Sé que se preocupa y nos hemos estado acercando bastante pero sé que también sabe que me asusta. Lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que lo dice, esperando a que lo golpeé y me marche. Parte de mi quería gritarle _mierda mi nombre es Mallory_ pero luego el resto sabía que lo hacía porque estábamos juntos y yo le importaba. Tenía que recordarme a mi misma que él se preocupa y que yo no tenía que asustarme por eso. Es más fácil decir que hacer.

El trabajo pareció largo. Baile la mayoría de tiempo y eso hacía mucho dinero. Estaría totalmente cansada para mañana pero como sea. Me pagaban bien cuando bailaba, era mi especialidad. Siempre habían clientes regulares que querían que cierta chica les bailara y yo solía ser esa cierta chica. La mayoría de mis bailas se tornaban en que pidieran una habitación privada y eso significaba más dinero.

Estuve pensando mucho en Tyler. Usualmente cuando trabajo me concentro y no pienso mucho en nada. Hoy, cada vez que miraba a alguien quería que fuera Tyler, cada vez que alguien me miraba deseaba que fuera Tyler. Quería que él estuviera aquí y eso era raro.

Cuando tuve un descanso hice algo que no creí que fuera a hacer en toda mi vida. Le envié un texto a Tyler y le dije que lo extrañaba. Ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía hasta que lo hice y quede congelada mirando la pantalla. Santa mierda, ¿le había dicho que lo extrañaba? Buena esa Mallory, ahora el pensará que estoy intentando ir muy profundo.

Ni siquiera mire mi teléfono para ver si había dicho algo y lo lancé a mi casillero y volví a bailar. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Solo me distraería de hacer dinero y yo siempre necesitaba dinero.

Me enrede alrededor del tubo, exponiendo mi trasero totalmente. Tenía puesta una falda diminuta como la que Tyler me había arrancado en la habitación privada hace una semana. Estoy pensando en el de nuevo… Detente Mallory.

Me agache y acaricie mi cuerpo con el tubo. Me detuve y vi a un tipo acercarse. Era mayor y estaba esperando que tuviera dinero porque lo haría pagar. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y fui bajando lentamente. Mis rodillas estaban dobladas. Quería que él me deseare, más bien, quería que me pagara.

-Hola sexy.- le sonreí y lo agarre por a corbata. Ese era mi trabajo, hacerlos sentir deseados incluso cuando son horribles, gordos o viejos.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Qué te parece si me bailas?- tenía unos treinta y estaba definitivamente soltero.

Me subí a la plataforma y tome su mano y lo obligue a sentarse en una silla. Empecé a bailar. Esto solía ser algo intimidante al principio pero ahora no era nada. Le baile de forma erótica y con mis manos acaricie mis senos y mi abdomen, y maje un poco mi falda. La idea era poner al tipo tan caliente como fuera posible para que produjera más dinero. Ni siquiera me había acercado a él y sabía que estaba duro, esto sería muy fácil. Me acerque a él y le susurre.- Eres muy sexy.- al oído. Me encantaba ganar dinero tan fácil. Yo era una persona totalmente diferente aquí dentro. No haría esto de cualquier otra forma. No me importaba el proceso, solamente una cosa, el dinero.

Empezó a tocarme y me sentí agradecida, lo haría comprar la habitación privada, si lo hacía entonces haría una tonelada de dinero y probablemente no tendría que hacerlo con nadie más. Era una forma sencilla. Deje de bailar porque sus cinco minutos se habían acabado y el puso un billete de cien dólares en mi falda.

-¿Quieres una habitación privada conmigo?- puse una de mis piernas sobre la silla y sus ojos fueron inmediatamente a mi coño. A penas y tenía ropa interior, y eran pequeños y siempre hacían lo que quería que hicieran.

-Claro que si, hermosa.- si amigo, háblame bien que igual no pasara nada especial. No hago descuentos, no hago anal. Odiaba a esos chicos que creían que si eran extra dulces les darías mucha mierda extra… Mierda no.

-Me has puesto tan duro que debes encargarte de eso.- Si lo sabía. Tome su mano y atravesamos el club. Entramos a una habitación azul. Cada una tenía su propio diseño.

Lo acosté en la cama, no tenía muchos músculos pero era increíblemente alto. Probablemente unos centímetros más altos que yo. Quería tener el control así que empecé a acariciar sus muslos.

-Eres tan sexy… esto me pone tan húmeda.

-Quiero venirme, ahora.- solo podía pensar en dinero, dinero. El había pagado por esto y lo sabía. Desapunte sus pantalones y los baje junto con sus bóxers.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- use ese tono ronco y sensual y lamí mis labios. Usualmente querían que se las chupara y eso hacía, pagaban y se iban.

-Quiero enterrarme en tu apretado culo.- me congele. Mierda no. NO.

-¿No te gustaría que te la chupara?- intente persuadirlo.

-No cariño. Tu trasero se ve tan apretado que quiero sentirte.- Se sento y me tomo por los brazos, lanzandome a la cama justo a su lado. Empezó a besarme y a quitarme la ropa, lo deje. ¿Quizá cambiara de parecer? Tome su polla y empecé a acariciarla, respondió inmediatamente. Me baje, poniendo mi boca alrededor y empezando a succionar. ¿Ven? Lo deseaba.

-Eso, lubrícalo suficiente para que entre en ti más fácil.- Empezó a gruñir y yo chupe más fuerte. No. Te haré correrte de esta forma y tú me pagaras. Bueno, ahora date la vuelta.- su voz era fuerte.

-No.- fue todo lo que dije. Me senté y espere a que se quejara o algo así.

-¿No? Puta perra te dije que te des la vuelta.- grito en mi oído y puso sus manos a mi alrededor intentando voltearme. Intente pelead con el pero no funcionaba, yo no era suficientemente fuerte para luchar, era gigante. Tomo mis brazos muy fuerte y dolió, supe que quedaría un hematoma. Grite y el pateo mi estomago. Dolió, maldita sea sí que dolió demasiado.

-Retrocede pedazo de idiota.- le grite y él me dejo ir y escuche como abrían la puerta.

Alguien paso por mi lado y yo asumí que eran los guardias. Estas habitaciones no eran a prueba de sonido y habíamos estado gritando mucho rato. Siempre se hacían cargo de clientes como este. Habían cosas que por su puesto a nosotras no nos gustaba hacer. Y para mí el anal era una de esas cosas.

Escuche un golpe y a alguien siendo golpeado en el rostro. Me volteé y vi a un hombre sobre el cliente. Tenía el brazo alrededor de su cuello listo para golpearlo de nuevo.

-¡Nunca la toques de nuevo!- Deje de respirar. Conocía esa voz. ¿Verdad? No. No podía ser… era imposible.

-¿Me escuchaste?- otro golpe.- ¡Nunc te acerques a ella otra vez! ¡No la toques!- lo golpeó de nuevo. Estaba congelada. Aún seguía desnuda en una esquina, escuchaba mi propia respiración. El cliente intento defenderse y lo golpeó. El hombre callo y jadeó, el cliente se subió sobre él y el intento golpearlo pero un guardia entro.

-¡Sepárense! ¡Ambos fuera de aquí!- el cliente golpeó al tipo de nuevo antes de que el guardia se lo quitara de encima. Otro guardia escucho la conmoción y entro a la habitación intentando sacar a los tipos. El segundo guardia me lanzó su chaqueta y yo intente ponérmela.

-Gracias.- murmure. Estaba esperando a que sacaran a esos hombres.

Uno de los guardias saco al cliente. No lo miré, no quería hacer contacto visual con nadie. Mi jefe haría que me pagara y estaba feliz por eso.

-¡Tu sucia perra! ¡Cuídate la espalda!- su voz daba… miedo. Lo odie. Nunca tenía miedo.

-¡Mallory!- Ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo.- ¿Estás bien?- sonaba aterrado y extremadamente preocupado. El guardia lo acerco y pude ver su rostro cubierto por la sangre. Parecía como si lo hubieran golpeado más de un par de veces. Su nariz estaba rota y sus ojos estaban morados.

Entonces algo paso, algo que no había pasado desde que perdí a mi padre, sentí que mi corazón dolía.

-¿Tyler?

**Hola chicos, gracias por llegar hasta aquí como siempre. Debo informarles que estaré fuera y podre actualizar hasta el próximo miércoles, si puedo lo haré antes pero no prometo nada, gracias por seguir la historia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**************_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil, a parte de los banners, ediciones correspondientes a la historia y el video/trailer)**_**************

**************_**Empezaré a traducir Don't you remember, de la misma autora (BellaClary) así que esten pendientes.**_**************

**************_**Disculpen la demora, se que dije miercoles pero estuve enferma... mañana las recompensaré con unos dos o tres capitulos, todo depende de sus reviews.**_**************

**Capitulo 12.**

**MPOV.**

Mi corazón está a mil por hora y mi cuerpo entero esta temblando. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Esta Tyler aquí? ¿Qué mierda? Ni siquiera sé que ha ocurrido. Mi cerebro no puede unir las piezas de lo que acaba de ocurrir frente a mí. No sé si han pasado segundos o minutos desde que estoy recostada contra la pared de esta habitación vacía. Esta habitación vacía en la que aparentemente Tyler había estado.

Intente concentrarme en lo que había ocurrido… bueno… Mi cliente era jodidamente raro porque quería enterrarse en mi trasero y yo definitivamente no hago esa mierda. Intente irme pero él me tomo por los brazos, muy fuerte, yo le grite. Inconscientemente estaba acariciando los lugares en los que los dedos de ese hombre me habían apretado. Odiaba sus manos sobre mí. ¡Solo quería el dinero! Ese fue el motive por el que no me detuve antes.

Recordé que intentaba salir corriendo de la habitación, intentaba gritar pero mi voz simplemente no me lo permitía, estaba asustada de lo que pudo haber pasado. Eso nunca ocurría, yo no soy de las que se asusta. Mientras abría la puerta alguien entro allí pero no era un guardaespaldas.

Era Tyler. Tyler vino a ayudarme. ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el club? Ni siquiera entendía porque simplemente no aparecía… Nunca había hecho algo remotamente parecido a esto antes. Estoy jodidamente confundida.

Recordé que Tyler lo golpeaba en la cara, una y otra vez. Yo ni siquiera podía moverme, estaba ahí sentada, desnuda y mirando como Tyler lo golpeaba. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Gritarle? Probablemente pero sabía que mi voz no me funcionaria. Para ese entonces ni siquiera sabía quién golpeaba a quien, solamente alguien vino a ayudarme. Ahora sabía que era Tyler y eso me hacía sentir nauseas.

Me sentía en medio de un torbellino, mis emociones se estaban volviendo locas. Sentí nauseas, miedo, confusión y no podía hacer nada para que mi boca se abriera y rogarles que pararan, que salieran de ahí. Uno de los guardias me dio su chaqueta mientras salía y yo me la puse de manera involuntaria. Solamente podía pensar en la persona que entro en la habitación. Me sentía como si estuviera en una burbuja, lo único que podía escuchar era mi respiración, nada más.

Cuando finalmente sacaron a los dos hombres de ahí solo supe que el cliente me decía algo pero no entendí que. A penas y pude escucharlo hablar porque sentía mi cuerpo adormilado. Cuando mi cerebro reacciono me sentí enferma.

-¿Tyler?- no podía creer que pudiera hablar. Mire sus ojos verdes por un segundo. Se veía intenso y violento, pero yo estaba asustada por el en ese momento.

No supe porque estaba asustada pero lo estaba. No sentía como si estuviera mirando a Tyler, sentía como si estuviera mirando a su clon malvado. Una versión de el que no estaba segura de querer experimentar.

Salieron de la habitación y yo aún así no me moví. No podía hablar más. Escuchaba mis jadeos cada vez más rápidos. Mi cuerpo se estaba rindiendo. Me deslice y caí sobre mis rodillas. Sentí mis mejillas húmedas y las toque, estaba llorando y no podía parar de hacerlo. Las lágrimas caían rápidamente y mi respiración era cada vez más pesada, mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera siendo golpeado. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así?

**TPOV.**

No podía respirar. Necesitaba salir de este jodido club.

El no iba a herirla. Lo mataría, en verdad lo mataría si intentaba herirla.

Sentía la adrenalina pulsar en mi cuello. No me había sentido así desde… entonces. Lo amaba y lo odiaba. Me sentía vivo y quería matar a alguien. Esos malditos guardias se encargaban de ese idiota o yo lo haría. Se demoraron demasiado en entrar allí, tenía la mano en el pomo cuando ella abrió la puerta. No quería volver a ver su rostro de esa forma. Parecía asustada y sabía que era culpa de él. Estaba parada en la entrada desnuda a excepción de esos tacones que llevaba puestos. Pensándolo bien, me molestaba que él la hubiera visto desnuda, me molestaba mucho. Ahí fue cuando entre y empecé a golpear a ese cabrón.

En el Segundo en el que salí del club empecé a mirar a mí alrededor buscando a ese imbécil, que ni siquiera estaba a cincuenta metros de donde yo estaba. Quería matarlo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que le había hecho y ya lo odiaba. Me sentía como nublado. Empecé a caminar hacia él, quería golpearlo.

-¡Oye!- estaba básicamente corriendo hacia a él a este punto.- ¡¿Por qué no dejas de caminar y me enfrentas como un hombre?

En cuanto lo tuve cerca lo golpeé directamente en la mandíbula. Sentí como se rompió, el no esperaba el golpe y no lo devolvió.

-¡Hijo de puta!- gritó mientras llevaba sus manos a su mandíbula. Atraíamos toda la atención en un radio de un kilometro por toda la gritería. Ni siquiera lo deje recomponerse antes de golpearlo de nuevo, primero en el estomago, luego en el pecho una y otra vez. Cayó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y yo continué golpeándolo, no podía detenerme.

Finalmente decidió unirse a la pelea porque se levanto. Lanzó el primer golpe y yo lo esquive, lanzó otro y yo esta vez no estuve pendiente así que hizo contacto con mi sien. Mierda. Caí en el suelo, golpeando el pavimento con mi hombro primero.

-¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- lo rete mientras me levantaba. Cualquier miedo que pudiera tener se había ido, estaba completamente concentrado en sacarle toda su mierda. Todo lo que podía pensar era en herirlo, hacerlo pagar por lo que había hecho. A este punto me convertiría en la persona que mis padres pensaban que era, un asesino. Bueno, es lo que piensan de todas maneras, ¿Por qué no darles un motivo para que me odien aún más? Ni siquiera tenía un motivo legitimo para la paliza que le estaba dando a este tipo porque ni siquiera sabía que había pasado entre Mallory y el. Una parte de mi me decía _Ve y busca a Mallory ¿Qué pasa con ella? _Pero esa parte de mi no estaba ganando. Las ganas de golpearlo estaban ganando y se sentía bien, desahogar mi ira. Era como si todas mis pesadillas volvieran, pero esta vez de forma distinta.

Me golpeó en el estomago y yo no iba a dejarlo herirme más. Intente respirar y él me golpeó en el rostro de nuevo. A la mierda, no voy a dejarme caer así. Me levante y lancé otro golpe, que hizo contacto con su cara, se cayo al suelo. Escuche gritos y pude salir de la burbuja, había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor. Guardias aparecieron de repente y nos separaron. Uno tuvo que tomarme por la espalda para que yo me alejara… No estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido con el imbécil que estaba golpeando. Podía sentir la sangre caer por mi cara y llegar a mi boca, podía saborearla, metálica y salada.

-Necesitas calmarte y salir de aquí antes de ganarte más problemas.- Me hablo el guardia al oído, no sonaba enojado ni preocupado. Estaba saliendo de mi impulso de adrenalina y empezaba a sentir los efectos. Sentía todo adolorido. Sentía como si me golpearan justo detrás de los ojos una y otra vez, mi estomago también dolía.

-Gracias.- murmuré y empecé a alejarme, no sabía hacia donde caminaba. No sabía a dónde ir, no sabía en donde estaba Mallory. Mierda, ¿Dónde estaba? Me volteé intentando buscar entre la gente que estaba a fuera del club. Quería ver sus ojos verdes y asegurarme de que estaba bien.

No pude encontrarla y tampoco me permitirían entrar al club de nuevo. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Busque entre mis bolsillos hasta encontrar mi celular y la llame. Pitaba y pitaba, los treinta segundos más largos de mi vida, ella no respondió. ¿Dónde estaba? La llame de nuevo sin respuesta. ¿Por qué diablos no respondía?

¿Estaba enojada conmigo? Mierda, no había pensado en eso. ¿Qué pasa si me odiaba por entrar aquí? ¿Qué pasa si piensa que soy un posesivo y no quiere volver a hablarme? No podía pensar, mi cabeza palpitaba pero sabía que necesitaba encontrarla. Parecía tan afectada cuando fui escoltado fuera de la habitación, ¿quizá no le importaba? Claro que no. Soy un idiota y a ella no le importo, ¿Por qué habría de importarle? Ella ni siquiera me había dicho una sola vez que le importaba, que le preocupaba. No, no puedo creer eso. Ella me escribió diciéndome que me extrañaba, _ella me extrañaba_. ¿Por qué mandaría eso si no le importara? No lo haría.

Antes de que toda esta mierda pasara estaba sentado en mi apartamento con Aiden bebiendo cerveza y viendo televisión, para nada emocionante, todo lo que estaba pensando era en estar con ella. Ahí fue cuando recibí ese mensaje. Me quede estático, esas tres palabras y yo ya estaba hecho. Quería verla y no me importaría que estuviera en el trabajo. Iría a verla porque ella me extrañaba.

-¡Tyler!- escuche mi nombre sacarme de la burbuja en la que estaba, escuche su voz pero no podía encontrarla, moví mi cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Necesitaba verla.

-¡Tyler!- grito de nuevo y la vi en la acera. Tenía puesto un abrigo de un hombre, totalmente cerrado, me vio e intento moverse más rápido para alcanzarme, pero sus tacones no se lo permitían. Cerré la distancia que había entre nosotros y la envolví en un abrazo. La aleje un poco y mire sus ojos, nunca había estado tan feliz de ver el color esmeralda. Y luego note lo hinchados y rojos que estaban, estuvo llorando. Me sentí horrible, odiaba que llorara. Nunca en mi vida quería que ella fuera infeliz. La acerque de nuevo a mí.

-Estas bien.- susurre en su oído, inhalando su esencia. Era más una pregunta pero salió mas como una afirmación.

-Estoy bien. ¿Tu estas bien?- sonaba preocupada y lo disfrute. Quería seguir escuchando su voz, la emoción que ponía cuando hablaba.- No puedo creer que… hayas estado ahí. ¿De dónde saliste?- sentí su voz quebrarse, como si fuera a llorar. Ella toco mi cara lentamente, dándose cuenta de toda la sangre que había.

-Yo… solo tenía que verte.- era una excusa vaga para lo que había ocurrido pero no entraría en detalles sobre lo ocurrido con ella sentada en la calle con solo un abrigo delgado puesto.- No quiero estar aquí.- Ella asintió y tomo mi mano, caminamos hacia su apartamento. Me recordó a la noche en la que pedí una habitación privada y como tomo el control o incluso como tomo el control cuando me saco del taxi. Siempre sabía qué hacer cuando me encontraba necesitado, su mano era lo único que me mantenía estable y sano en este momento.

Estabamos en complete silencio, yo tenía que detenerme cada tanto porque sentía mucho dolor.

-¿Quizá deberíamos ir al hospital?- se volteó para decirme.

-No.- no quería ir al hospital porque tendría que explicar lo que había pasado, y era algo que no quería que nadie supiera a excepción de ella.

-Pero esto te esta doliendo demasiado.- pude escuchar el dolor en su voz y deseé poder alejarlo.

-Solo quiero estar contigo, con nadie más. Por favor.- Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y susurro "está bien" mientras me guiaba el resto de camino a su apartamento.

Me tomó un tiempo subir las escaleras, estaba intentando no demostrarle cuanto me dolía. Sabía que ella estaba manteniéndome firme porque seguía susurrando palabras de ánimo como _ya casi estamos ahí_ o _solo un poco más_. Me miraba cada tanto y parecía como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. Este no era el lado de Mallory al que estaba acostumbrado y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

-¿En verdad me veo tan mal?- dije mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada, intentaba cambiar un poco el ambiente pero no funciono.

-Lo siento mucho.- ella se agacho para besarme, demasiado suave, tanto que casi ni pude sentirlo.- Vamos, te ayudaré.- camino a mi lado llevándome hasta el baño. Saco algunas toallas y un kit de primeros auxilios de un gabinete. Quería saber cómo lucia y en el segundo en el que entramos al baño me mire en el espejo.

-Santa mierda.- había sangre en mi nariz y otros lugares, cortadas por mis mejillas y hematomas en mis ojos, mi labio inferior estaba hinchado. Era un desastre.

Me senté en la esquina de la bañera mientras ella tomaba la toalla y la mojaba para pasarla por mi rostro. Dolió como un infierno pero no me queje, solamente cerré mis ojos y deje que se hiciera cargo. Cuando paro de limpiarme con la toalla abrió el kit de primeros auxilios y saco algunas cosas. Mojo una gasa y la llevo hacia mi rostro.

-Lo siento, esto dolerá un poco pero si no lo hago quizá se infecte.- espero a que yo asintiera. Acerco la gasa a mi cara, me sentí arder. Cada vez que yo me quejaba ella susurraba _lo siento_. Me sentí muy mal, no era ella la que debía decir que lo sentía, no era su culpa el estado en el que me encontraba en este momento.

Una vez termino, empezó a prestarle atención a mis manos, ni siquiera las había mirado, estaban igual de ensangrentadas que mi rostro. Bueno aparentemente yo me había herido más a mi mismo de lo que imaginaba. Las limpió y puso una venda a su alrededor. Como si tuviera experiencia en el asunto me dio dos pastillas blancas y un vaso con agua. Las lleve a mi boca y me bebí el agua. Ella era hermosa, cada momento a su alrededor hacia que la deseara mas.

-Gracias.- no podía dejar de mirarla, sus hermosos ojos y sus largas piernas. No quería que siguiera con ese abrigo de alguien más puesto, era de otra persona y ella era mía. Acaricie su cuello. Ella subió su mano hacia la mía y la quito.

-Necesito saber porque estabas ahí hoy.- Mierda. Estaba esperando que no preguntara. No es como si fuera a ir por la vida fingiendo que nada ocurrió pero al menos esperaba que pasaramos esta noche sin preguntas. No quería tener esa conversación ahora, porque diría cosas que ella no querría escuchar, no estaba seguro de que decir. Me levante porque sentía que así tendría el control de la conversación, nadie sabe si funcionaría.

-Se que no quieres hablar de eso pero necesito saberlo.- Sabía que acabaría diciéndole, pero eso apestaba porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Necesitaba verte.- respondí de manera criptica.

-Se eso pero ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? Estabas parado justo allí cuando abrí la puerta.- me miraba directo a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando algo en ellos. No estaba seguro de que estaba buscando o si lo encontraría. Considere darle una respuesta corta pero sabía que me preguntaría de nuevo, ella era persistente.

-Me mandaste un mensaje. Por favor entiende que cuando me dijiste que me extrañabas yo no podía quedarme sentado pensando "Vaya, yo también la extraño" Tenía que verde.- esa era la verdad. Yo también miraba directo a sus ojos verdes y pensaba en que estaba pensando ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Me preocupe de forma inmediata. La estaba hacienda llorar… de nuevo.

-Mallory, no llores, por favor no llores.- La abrace por la cintura y la acerque a mi.- No debí haber ido, debí haber respondido el mensaje y dejarlo así, debí haber esperado que me llamaras cuando salieras. Pero no pude.- estaba hablando entre sus cabellos, tenía su rostro escondido en mi pecho, su respiración era temblorosa.

-Yo… tu caminaste… y yo…- murmuraba cosas en mi pecho y no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decía. La tome por los hombros para poder ver su rostro.- Me asustaste tanto.

-Se que no debí haber entrado así…- Ella me corto de repente.

-No, supongo… es que el… te lanzó sobre el suelo y tu saliste de la habitación lleno de sangre.- Sus pulmones rogaban por aire cada vez que hablaba, como si estuviera recordándolo todo en su mente. Levante su barbilla y la hice concentrarse en mi.

-Espera, te asuste por como lucía… no porque estuviera peleando con uno de tus clientes frente a ti.- ¿No me odiaba? ¿Estaba asustada porque yo estaba herido?

-Por lo que paso _contigo_… y por como lucias.- su voz a penas era audible. Ahora era mi turno de disculparme.

-Dios, no quería que esto pasara así, no pude… tú estabas… Yo no sabía que decirte para que te sintieras mejor y quería hacerte sentir mejor.- ni siquiera mis palabras tenían sentido, todo lo que quería decir no funcionaba así que me centre en el punto principal, ella.

-Odio esto. No soy _esta chica._ Yo no lloro, yo no me pongo emocional, y no tengo relaciones.- Creo que deje de respirar. ¿Iba a terminar conmigo? No, por favor, no.- Esto no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada, no sé cómo actuar, no se que esperar, todo es muy raro.- Ella se alejo de mi y todo lo que pude pensar era que la perdería. Dolía pensar en eso y no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

-¡No hagas esto!- básicamente grite, sin intención, pero pareció funcionar.- No saques excusas y razones para no estar conmigo cuando sabes que lo quieres así. Se que sientes algo o no habrías comenzado con esto, no me habrías enviado un mensaje en medio de tu trabajo diciéndome que me extrañabas. No hagas esto, Mallory, no dejaré que arruines esto. No lo haré. ¿Odiaste ver que me herían esta noche? Bueno, yo odie que estuvieras en una habitación con un jodido raro que estaba tocándote, odio pensar que alguien toca lo que es _mío_. Si, mío.- Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos por mis palabras.- Se que asusta pensar en esto pero sé cómo te sientes, sabes que lo hago.

La acerque a mí, asegurándome de no romper el contacto visual. Sus ojos verdes perforaban los míos mientras continuaba, no iba a dejar que acabara con esto sin recordarle lo que teníamos en juego.

-Intentas ser ruda y alejarme como si no me necesitaras tanto como yo te necesito pero se que es una mentira. Es un muro que pones entre tú y las personas para que no te hieran pero no lo necesitas conmigo. Sé que estuviste llorando cuando me sacaron de esa habitación, tus ojos estaban llorosos e hinchados. No quería herirte así. Necesito que te des cuenta que no me iré a ningún lado sin ti. No quiero perderte.

-¡Jodete! ¡No me conoces! ¡No sabes nada sobre mí! No estaba llorando ¿vale? ¡No puedes llegar a mi vida y creer que puedes arreglarlo todo! No soy una cosa para arreglar. No necesito tu ayuda, ni que hagas nada por mí. Soy una estúpida, si, y puedes irte ahora. ¡Sal! ¡Vete!- estaba gritándome y yo solo me quede ahí parado.

No me iría a ningún lado. Había cometido ese error una vez y no soy de los que comete dos veces el mismo error. Ella no se libraría de mí tan fácilmente. Haría lo que fuera para mantenerla a mi lado, lo que fuera.

-No me iré a ninguna parte, Mallory.

-¡Sal ya de mi maldita casa!

-No.

-¡Vete!

-No voy a dejarte. Nunca voy a dejarte.- pude ver en sus ojos que el enojo se estaba yendo y era reemplazado por una emoción que no había visto nunca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas? Todos se van. No soy una Buena persona, ¿no te das cuenta de eso?- el dolor había vuelto a su voz, y yo de nuevo quise alejarlo.

-No eres una mala persona, Mallory, lo piensas pero no lo eres. Eres increíble. Eres fuerte, inteligente, leal, hermosa y no te tragas la mierda de todo el mundo. Nunca conocí a alguien como tu antes y no quiero perder ese sentimiento cuando estoy contigo.- Decidí que la única forma en la que podía hacer que las cosas se arreglaran era decirle como me sentía. No había otra forma de arreglar las cosas.

-Ni siquiera me conoces.- aún estaba enojada pero podía ver en su rostro que estábamos haciendo un progreso.

-No te conozco, muy bien de hecho. Se las comidas que amas y las que odias, se que música escuchas cuando estas triste, se que fumas muchos cigarrillos al día y crees que nadie lo sabe. Sé que hablas mientras duermes, se que odias el clima frio y amas el sol. Mierda, Mallory, puedo decirte cosas sobre ti que quizá ni tú misma sepas.- era cierto, sabía mucho de ella porque observarla y escucharla estaban en mi lista de cosas favoritas.

Estaba evitando mirarme a los ojos, mirando cualquier cosa menos a mí. Tome su barbilla y acerque su cara a la mía.- No me iré a ningún lado.- susurre y toque mis labios con los suyos.

-No podría soportar que te alejaras. No sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.- su voz se rompió mientras hablaba, estaba al borde de las lagrimas de nuevo. Odiaba eso.

-¿A qué te refieres amor?

-Todo el mundo me deja y tú sigues diciendo que no lo harás…

-No lo haré, no me alejaré de ti.

-No puedes arreglarme, lo sabes ¿verdad?- intentaba alejarme de ella, pensando que si me decía lo difícil que sería simplemente yo saldría corriendo o algo.

-No intento reparar nada, tomaré lo que me des, solamente quiero tenerte.- me agache y bese su frente, luego su sien y baje hasta sus labios. La bese suavemente, únicamente deseando sus labios en los míos. Nuestros besos se tornaron salvajes mientras nuestras manos exploraban la piel del otro, intentando acercarnos _más._

Baje el cierre de la chaqueta que aún vestía, se estaba interponiendo en mi camino y quería que se largara. Estaba increíblemente sorprendido de que no tenía nada más que un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior. Acaricie su ropa interior con mis dedos, para luego quitársela toda. Estaba parada frente a mí, desnuda, y quería tomarla allí mismo.

Me quito la camisa y fue inmediatamente por mis pantalones, quitándolos de forma apurada. Mire sus ojos y pude ver lujuria en ellos, me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

-¿Te bañarías conmigo?- me miro a través de sus pestañas, escondiendo sus esmeraldas de mi vista.

En lugar de responder la levante en brazos. Me presione contra su costado y empecé a besarla cada vez más fuerte. Ella hacia cosas en mi solo con un beso. Acaricio mi cabello y nuestros besos se tornaron frenéticos. Nos deseábamos demasiado. Una de mis manos acaricio su coño mojado y deslice uno de mis dedos en su interior. Me encantaba saber que le hacía esto, ponerla tan húmeda.

-Quiero sentirte adentro, Tyler.- murmuró contra mis labios y levanto una de sus piernas. La deje sobre el suelo pero ella enredo sus piernas a mi alrededor presionando su coño contra _mí_. Era hermosa.

-Dilo.

-¿Decir que?

-Lo que me escribiste.- quería escucharla decirlo. Ella dudo un momento antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Te extraño.- esas dos palabras significaban mas para de lo que me había dicho antes. Sabía que sonaría estúpido pero salir con una chica que ni siquiera quiere admitir que tiene novio y hacer que te diga eso, era demasiado. Ella me extrañaba, lo que significaba que le gustaba suficiente como para extrañarme, lo que significa que en algún punto hará algo más que solo gustar de mi.

Levante sus caderas y me deslice dentro de ella, quería hacerlo más duro. Quería hacerla gritar mi nombre así que empecé a moverme mas rápido, ella tomo mi rostro y empezó a besarme. Era tan intenso, sentí que sus paredes se apretaban a mi alrededor con cada estocada. Estaba tan apretada y yo no podía pensar con claridad.

-Casi llego cariño, amo la forma en que te corres sobre mi.- pude sentir la potencia de su orgasmo, me encantaba hacerla sentir así. Acaricie su clítoris y ella pego un pequeño salto, pero siguió presionándose contra mi mano. Lo amaba y yo amaba hacer eso, se corrió dos veces. Me vine con ella.

Estaba respirando pesado. La lleve a la ducha, el agua caliente de deslizaba entre nuestros cuerpos. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en respirar. La escuche murmurar algo en mi cuello pero no le entendí.

-¿Qué dijiste cariño?- seguía llamándola cariño y no sabía que pensaba de eso. Ella me miro y dijo las palabras nuevamente, esta vez mis oídos estaban suficientemente concentrados en ella como para no escucharla.

-También te necesito, lo sabes.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

**Nos vemos mañana !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola !  
>Disculpen la tardanza, estuve trabajando durante las últimas dos semanas en una pequeña sorpresa que les tengo así que no podía estar al pendiente de IAOY, pero aquí volví, y subiré un capitulo diario hasta el martes para compensar la falta de actualizaciones.<strong>

**Ya que no es más, no les quito tiempo y a leer... **

**It's all on you.**

**Capitulo 13.**

**TPOV.**

Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que finalmente salimos de la ducha. Al comienzo no quería moverme, quería quedarme en esta posición y abrazarla, sentir su suave piel contra la mía. Podía tocarla para siempre y nunca aburrirme, tenía la piel mas suave y tan pálida que era casi traslucida. Mis pensamientos volvieron a sus palabras, rememorándolas en mi mente una y otra vez en mi cabeza. _Yo también te necesito, lo sabes._

No dije ni una palabra cuando dijo eso. Aunque para ser honestos no tenía idea de que se suponía que debía decirle. No parecía como si ella hubiera estado esperando una respuesta, era mas como si quisiera que lo supiera. Y eso, bueno, me dejo sin palabras. Estaba teniendo problemas en darme cuenta de que realmente lo había admitido. Finalmente lo había hecho. Sabía que lo sentía, podía afirmarlo por su forma de actuar cuando estaba conmigo pero a veces deseaba escucharlo. Me había acostumbrado a estar con ella incluso cuando no bajaba la guardia, podía mirarla a los ojos y saber la verdad pero ahora lo había escuchado también, estaba acabando con sus muros. No creía que fuera porque no confiaba en mi, creo que no confiaba en ella misma pero ¿quizá esto mas que ser un paso adelante es uno hacia atrás?

Definitivamente podia afirmar que nuestra vida sexual obviamente no sufre por todas las cargas y problemas que tenemos. Entre nosotros dos hay un química extraña que no puedo explicar, cada vez que estoy a su alrededor quiero tocarla o besarla. Nunca puedo tener suficiente.

Nos quedamos dormidos al poco tiempo después de salir de la ducha, todo me dolía demasiado y sabía que tomarla contra la pared del baño no ayudaría. No pesaba demasiado pero en este punto no podía levantar ni un cepillo de dientes sin que me doliera.

Ahora estaba recostado en la cama con ella abrazándome, si pierna estaba a mi alrededor y uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro y su rostro se veía relajado, sus labios entre abiertos. No quería moverme y arruinar el momento. Quería besarla, pero no quería interrumpir sus sueños, se veía tan tranquila cuando dormía. Parecía que era el único momento en el que no se encontraba ansiosa o estresada o intentando hacer que moviera mi trasero de su lado.

Es irónico realmente porque en mis sueños es el único lugar en el que no puedo controlar mis pesadillas. Dormir es lo mas estresante y aterrador y nunca me levanto feliz. Siempre siento que voy a volver a mi estado de depresión. Ahí era cuando dejaba de comer, dormir o hablarle a alguien. Me sentía como si no fuera nadie en el mundo. No funcionaba ni siquiera para salir a caminar, simplemente me quedaba en la casa de mis padres y miraba a la pared e intentaba no pensar. Odiaba incluso pensar en ese momento de mi vida, y aún no creo haberlo superado del todo.

Parecía que ella me sacaba de la oscuridad, manteniendo mi depresión a raya. No sabía que tenía que parecía que mi mente estuviera atrapada en ella. Veía sus largas piernas cuando caminaba, como sus labios se presionaban cuando estaba pensando, me enamoro de cada cosa que hace y aún parece que no he obtenido suficiente.

No podía decir cuando tiempo había estado en esta posición con ella, sin querer moverme, escuchando su respiración y amando la sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Ella me hacía feliz, muy feliz. Nunca creí volver a sentirme así de feliz. No me importaba que peleáramos, parecía que eso nos unía de todas maneras. Es como si sintiéramos que no podíamos conversar sin una discusión primero.

Mi brazo estaba a su alrededor y una de mis manos acariciando su cabello… sentí su respiración cambiar y la miré esperando no haberla despertado, no quería que pensara que era un raro por mirarla de esa manera.

-Buenos días.- murmuro en mi pecho mientras movía sus piernas y hacía un sonido increíblemente tierno. Le sonreí y solté su cabello para que pudiera moverse con libertad.

-Buenos días.- Le sonreí, su cabello era un desastre y aún seguía húmedo.- Te ves hermosa.

-Oh Dios.- movió sus manos por su cabello, sintiendo lo enredado que estaba. Intento mover sus dedos pero se mantuvieron en su sitio, así que simplemente los alejo y se recostó en mi pecho.

-Quiero pasar el día contigo.- Solté. Bueno, ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno.- respondió inmediatamente.

-¿En serio?

-Si. ¿Esta bien?

-Si, claro que si. Estaba esperando tener que convencerte o algo así.- Usualmente tenía que aplicar mas presión para hacer mas cosas aparte de tener sexo. Definitivamente ella era la que tenía los pantalones en la relación.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, ambos recostados y mirando el techo. Quería decir algo o abrazarla o lo que sea, pero no podía pensar en nada que no fuera estar ahí. Ella se levanto de repente y pude notar que había subido la guardia nuevamente.

-Estoy… jodida. Tyler, tu sabes que esta no soy yo. No se que quieres que diga, ¿crees que estoy enamorándome de ti? Entonces estoy agradecida de que _esta sea la manera._- Obviamente se refería a la noche anterior.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?- ¿Iba a volver a este tema? Justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba bien ella salía con algún tipo de vomito verbal como este. Es como si fuera bipolar o algo así, y yo no sabía que hacer con eso.

-Yo no se… Es solo que…- estaba jalando su cabello con sus dedos y tenía la cabeza sobre las rodillas como si estuviera intentando hacerse pelota. Y eso era algo que yo hacia cuando tenía un ataque de pánico… espera, ¿actuaba de esa manera cuando tenía un ataque de pánico? Los míos siempre tenían que ver algo con mi familia, nunca sobre relaciones. Nunca pensé que ella fuera tan cambiante. Quizá me estaba aprovechando de la relación de una mala manera…

-Mallory, Respira.- empecé a acariciar su espalda y pude sentir sus músculos tensarse.

-Shhh, esta bien. No me iré a ningún lado, estoy aquí y no me iré.- Decir eso la noche anterior pareció funcionar por alguna razón que yo desconocía. Aún estaba tensa e intentaba alejarse de mi.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé.- estaba murmurando en sus rodillas y a penas y pude escucharla. Quería saber que pasaba, quería hacerla feliz.

-Por favor háblame, quiero que seas feliz., Haría lo que fuera para que estuvieras feliz, lo juro. Solo dime que quieres y lo haré.

-¿Qué pasa si te pido que no aparezcas nunca más?- me miró mientras decía eso, sus ojos verdes eran fríos como el hielo. Sus palabras eran duras y sentí mi corazón congelarse. Seguía haciendo eso, haciendo que todo se detuviera, haciéndome sentir como un vidrio que se podía romper con facilidad. ¿Eso significaba que no me quería aquí? ¿Qué no quería verme de nuevo? ¿Podría hacer eso?

-Te diría que eso apesta y que no me iría.- no podía hacer eso, no podía dejarla. Sabía que ella era ese gran motivo por el cual yo no había recaído en mi depresión. Incluso con las altas y las bajas, las bajas no eran tan malas como para alejarme así.

-¿No te irías?

-No.

-¿Incluso si te digo que te mentí y dije lo que dije porque sabía que era lo que querías escuchar y no porque quisiera decirlo en verdad?

-¿Así que lo que dijiste anoche lo dijiste porque pensabas que era eso lo que quería escuchar? Me refiero a que, si quería escucharlo pero quería que significara algo para ti.- Si solo lo decía para intentar hacerme feliz eso jodería todo.

-No… Si significa algo para mi.- me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que lo decía mas para ella que para mi.

-Estoy confundido, Mallory, ayudame con esta. ¿Qué intentas decir?

-No quiero hacerte daño.- aún no me miraba.

-Mírame.- volteó la cabeza y se escondió detrás de su cabello.- Lo que dije anoche, en verdad es cierto.

-Sé que lo era.- estaba jugando con la almohada a su lado.- Lo que yo dije… también es cierto.- continuaba mirando las sabanas, evitando mi mirada

-Mallory, mírame.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tyler, ¿no puedes ver lo asustada que estoy? Esto saca lo peor de mi.- De nuevo jalaba su cabello.- Me preocupo por ti ¿vale? Mas de lo que me había preocupado por nadie y mas de lo que creí poder hacerlo desde que era pequeña…

-No termino la frase pero supe que estaba hablando de su padre. Podía entender su dolor, sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien a quien amas.

-Me asusta y a la misma vez me hace feliz. Estoy preocupada de que te des cuenta de que lo mejor es irte.- Su voz seguía siendo un susurro, y definitivamente ella no se veía con claridad.

-No voy a dejarte nunca.

-Lo dijiste pero siento que algún día todo encajara y te vas a ir y nunca volveré a escuchar de ti. Yo… yo te necesito. Y lo odio. Odio depender de alguien… tu controlas todo.- Su voz demostraba lo irritada que estaba. ¿No quería depender de mi porque no quería que tuviera poder sobre ella? No quería poder sobre ella, quería estar con ella.

-Mallory, no lo entiendes.- la corté de repente.- No soy perfecto. Tengo una carga enorme sobre mis hombros y cuando estoy contigo todo esta bien. Puedo pasar una buena noche contigo a mi lado, puedo reírme de lo que sea cuando estas a mi lado, como sin problema alguno y no bebo mis pensamientos.- _Algo que solía hacer demasiado_.- Me haces sentir mejor, me haces sentir… vivo de nuevo.- Me miró y su mirada era similar a la que vi anoche, esa que no había visto nunca.- ¿Por qué querría alejarme de alguien que me hace sentir así?

-No lo sé.- una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por su rostro. Se acercó a mi y me abrazo.

-No vas a perderme, Mallory.- susurré en su oído.- No se como hacer para que lo entiendas.

Ella no dijo nada y no estoy seguro de esperar que lo hiciera. Sabía que esto era duro para ella, sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a tener alguien que estuviera ahí para ella. Sabía que sus las caricias que le proporcionaban no eran únicamente sexuales, eran intimas.

Si le dijera lo que realmente pensaba la asustaría, sin dudas me estaba enamorando de ella. El hecho de estarme dando cuenta me asustaba, ¿podía enamorarme tan rápido? Si, eso parece. Ha hecho mas por mi de lo que nadie ha hecho. Sabía que en algún punto ella vería que la necesitaba y esa sería la mejor oportunidad para que ella saliera corriendo. No podía preocuparme por que mis razones egoístas siempre me mantendrían cerca a ella sin importar que.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- Me di cuenta de que había cambiado el tema de manera mas que obvia.

-No importa.- parecía mas feliz que hace unos minutos. Algo que le dije debió haber tenido algún efecto en ella porque no parecía tan tensa y esperaba que ese sentimiento no volviera de nuevo. Su estomago gruño y ambos nos reímos.

-Creo que comer es lo primero en la lista.- Dije acariciando su estomago y sacándola de la cama.

Acabamos desayunando en un restaurante cerca al que yo iba seguido para tomar café y pensar. Pensar sobre las cosas que quería arreglar y las que quería cambiar. Comimos algo y nuestra conversación fue amena, sobre el clima, comida y cosas sin importancia. Estábamos evitando estratégicamente el tema de su trabajo por que eso sería como meter un gran elefante en una pequeña habitación.

-Lo odio.- dije de repente mientras ella mordía sus pancakes. Pude ver la confusión en su rostro mientras masticaba y tragaba.- Verte en el club, lo odio.

-Oh.- No sabía que decir y no la culpaba. Estaba diciendo demasiados pensamientos en voz alta y en medio del desayuno.

-Te vi bailar. Estaba sentado en la parte de atrás. Sabía que tu no sabías que yo estaba ahí y no quería asustarte. No quiero que pienses que soy un…- _maldito imbécil posesivo que no puede dejar que su novia prostituta haga las cosas por si sola._

-¿Como un que?- Tomo un sorbo de su café despacio, esperando mi respuesta.

-Celoso, posesivo, controlador, cualquiera de esas encajaría en la oración.- Estaba mirando los huevos en mi plato como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo. No podía mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que esta conversación era necesaria pero no sabía porque sacaba el tema en este momento. No quería que ella pensara que era un cobarde, podía hablar sobre cosas difíciles, aceptar mis errores. Admitía que había hecho algo malo, he hecho bastantes cosas malas en el pasado. No dijo nada así que la miré, ella me estaba mirando. Mierda, eso significaba que quería que siguiera hablando.

-Cuando fue hacia a ti casi no pude contenerlo. No podía soportar la manera en que te miraba.- Cerré los ojos y me estremecí mientras continuaba recordando esa noche.- Y luego verte bailar sobre el, mierda Mallory.- Golpeé la mesa, haciendo que todo se moviera.

Ella salto y sus ojos parecían asustados. Cerré mis manos en un puño intentando controlar la ira.- Lo siento.- murmuré.

-Habría podido matarlo en ese momento, te lo juro.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-No.- mi voz era dura y fría. No podía sacar las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza de él tocándola, tocando lo que es _mío.-_ Y luego lo llevaste a las habitaciones privadas, fuiste _ahí_ con el.

Sabía que ella bailaba. Sabía que era una prostituta. Sabía en lo que me metía. Sabía que hacia esto por dinero. Sabía todas esas cosas y sabía que tenía que aceptarlo.

-Tyler ese es mi trab-

-Lo se. Es tu trabajo. Se que es lo que haces, pero no lo hace mas fácil.- Mis manos jalaban mi cabello tan fuerte como podían. Aún me dolía demasiado pero estaba demasiado adormilado, necesitaba algo de dolor para volver a la realidad. Necesitaba que supiera que lo de anoche no había sido solo una pelea. Estaba intentando no enojarme con ella, no era su culpa. Solo era algo que salía a flote.

-Te advertí sobre esto.- Su tono era seguro pero podía escuchar que tenía miedo. Ambos sabíamos que esto me sacaría de casillas, lo sabía antes de decidir hacer esto. La presione a hacer esto y me dije a mi mismo que podía asimilar el hecho de que alguien mas tendría que tocarla, su trabajo, su estilo de vida, sus cargas… Todo lo que viniera con ella lo tomaría. ¿Por qué estoy actuando así entonces?

-Si, lo se. Solo… Dios, Mallory, no te imagines lo difícil que fue para mi la noche anterior.- Miré sus ojos Esmeralda.- Te escuche gritarle, te escuche. Nunca voy a sacar ese sonido de mi cabeza. Escuche que le decías que no te tocara. ¡Te estaba obligando!- intento hablarme pero los idiotas de los guardias no lo permitieron.

-Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de herir a alguien en mi vida y _créeme… _eso es decir mucho.- Ella levanto una ceja por mi última afirmación pero yo no pensaba decir mas.

-Y luego abrí la puerta y estabas ahí parada totalmente desnuda.- Sabía que no podía gritar en un restaurante así que susurré con rabia eso último.

Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y tomé una inspiración profunda. Necesitaba calmarme y tener esta conversación con ella, no cabrearme y gritar porque no podía controlar el hecho de que alguien mas la tuviera. Que los jodan.

Ni suqiera sabía que se había levantado de su silla hasta que sentí que empujaban mis caderas, intentando hacer que me moviera. Me acerque mas a la pared, aun evitando el contacto visual. Ella enredo sus brazos a mi alrededor y puso su cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando ella me tocaba era como si me dieran un calmante, pero aun así no podía sacarme las imágenes de la cabeza.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti.- Susurró en mi oído, no me moví, quería que siguiera hablando.- No te apartaste ni por un segundo de mi cabeza, cada cosa que hice la hice deseando que fueras tu. Te envie ese mensaje porque te extrañaba y quería _bailar para ti, y sobre ti._- Me extrañaba. Quería bailar para mi. Para mi.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Pero estaba ahí… las cosas no salieron exactamente bien.- Intente que mi voz sonar calmada pero aun así no pude evitar estar enojado.

-Estoy agradecida de… que estuvieras ahí.- puso sus dedos sobre los míos y acomodo mi mano sobre su regazo.- No estoy segura de que hubiera pasado en otro caso.

Acaricie su mejilla con mi otra mano, sus ojos eran dulces y llenos de entendimiento. Rose mis labios con los suyos.

-Significas mucho para mi, no quiero perderte.- murmuré contra sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Lo sé.- era una buena respuesta y sabía que no obtendría mucho mas que eso. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente que supiera con me sentía y que supiera que no la dejaría.

-¿Tyler?- Una voz grito mi nombre del otro lado del restaurant. Me aleje de Mallory par aver quien era. Esa persona estaba caminando hacia nosotros.

-Tienes que estar jodiendome.- dije suficientemente alto como para que Mallory escuchara.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

**Acepto teorías, ¿quien creen que es la persona misteriosa? ¿Hombre o mujer? Dejen reviews, y bueno todas esas cosas y detalles bonitos que siempre me sacan una sonrisa a mi y a la autora.**

**Mañana volveré, y estoy aquí para no abandonarlas de nuevo.**

**La próxima semana les contaré en una N/A de que va la sorpresa, no se que tanto las haga feliz pero definitivamente a mi me hace muy feliz, espero que a ustedes también.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, son lo que me anima a seguir con esto.**

**Por otra parte estoy meditando que día de la semana subir capitulo, ya volví al colegio y no tengo la misma disponibilidad... La próxima semana les diré que día estaré actualizando y la hora aproximada de la actualización para que estén pendientes.**

**Nos vemos mañana !**

**Kamii.**


	14. Chapter 14

******_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de los guionistas de las peliculas a las que corresponden, la historia es de BellaClary y la traducción es mía. (Link de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil, a parte de los banners, ediciones correspondientes a la historia y el video/trailer)**_******

******_**No me odien, se que he tardado siglos. El capítulo es corto pero esta semana será de actualización constante como recompensa.  
><strong>_******

******_**Gracias a todos los que preguntaron por las actualizaciones, y bueno aquí volvemos.**_******

******_**¿Alguien se hace una idea de quien es el extraño del anterior capítulo? **_******

**Cap****itulo 14.**

**TPOV.**

-¿Qué? ¿No estás feliz de verme?- Su mirada casi me envía al vacio.- ¿No hay un abrazo para tu viejo amigo?

Quería golpearlo. Quería levantarme y sacar toda su mierda. ¿En verdad pensaba que tenía el derecho de pararse frente a mí y hablarme? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo? Lucía exactamente igual que hace unos años. Siembre había sido alto, musculoso, con su cabello negro y siempre buscando una manera de que las mujeres comieran de la palma de su mano.

-Nunca fuiste mi amigo, nunca lo serás tampoco.- Intenté mantener mi voz controlada. No quería revelar lo rojo que estaba viendo en este momento.

-Oh, nunca dejaste de ser un dramático ¿verdad?

-¿Dramático? ¿Soy un maldito dramático? Tienes que estar jodiendome…- A la mierda. Siempre había aparecido para arruinar las cosas y hacer que mi vida fuera como el mismísimo infierno. Empecé a levantarme y me di cuenta de que aún estaba sentado en la banca y que Mallory estaba parada a mi lado.

-Y aparentemente también olvidaste tus modales, ya que no me has presentado a esta mujer hermosa a tu lado.- Puse mis manos alrededor de Mallory, acercándola a mí.

-Jodete.- El me ignoró.

-Ya que Tyler no quiere ser un caballero creo que tendré que serlo yo.- Se acercó a Mallory y le tendió su mano mientras hablaba. Lo quería en cualquier parte, menos cerca de ella.

-Hola mi nombre es Neil, es un placer conocerla ¿señorita…?- Se acero a ella mientras hablaba y ella se acercó a mí. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se acerco a él, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

-Lo siento, ¿su "jodete" no fue suficientemente grande como para que te largues?- Su tono era afilado y pude ver que retrocedió.- De donde yo vengo el término "lárgate imbécil" significa "vete" porque no quieren hablar contigo y no pienses que hay forma en la que te diga mi nombre.- Se sentó de nuevo y yo estaba feliz por la forma en la que había lidiado con él.

-Wor, eres una luchadora ¿no?- Le guiñó un ojo. Apreté los puños. No me había recuperado totalmente de la rabia de anoche y el ya estaba tentándome de nuevo.- Créeme. No quieres estar con él, yo podría tratarte mejor.

Estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo matara.

-Te aseguro que hay cosas sobre el que tú no sabes. No le gusta hablar de si mismo, nunca ha…- El negó con la cabeza como si estuviera recordando un chiste gracioso. Excepto que esto no era gracioso y no era un chiste.

-Tiene un mal precedente, uno que te haría tener pesadillas por semanas. No deberías confiar en alguien así, necesitas un hombre que te proteja. Yo soy hombre suficiente para protegerte… y satisfacerte.- Añadió el "satisfacerte" con un guiñó y se acercó a su oído. Su voz era suave y demasiado coqueta como para que me gustara. Aún estaba abrazando a Mallory intentando controlarme, vamos Tyler. No dejes que toqué tu punto débil.

-Wow, ¿tus lineas de "soy un machote" siempre funcionan cuando te vas a tirar a alguien?- Mallory se rió mientras hablaba, bajándolo su ego de una patada de la nube en que se encontraba.

-Sí, usualmente.

-Es una lástima porque parece que no tendrás suerte esta noche. No caeré en tu mierda. Tyler es más hombre de lo que tú puedes ser, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Oh debes ser muy buena en la cama, especialmente con esa boca sucia tuya.- No pararía. Estaba concentrándome en mi respiración. No dejaría que la rabia tomara el control.

Pude sentir a Mallory tensarse, estaba a punto de decir algo pero la detuve. No dejaría que ninguno de los dos cayera en esta situación. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, quería sacarme de mis casillas. Creo que pensó que ella sería la pieza clave.

-Debes irte Neil, necesitas largarte de aquí y necesitas hacerlo ahora.- Dije con la voz totalmente calmada, sonó rara incluso para mí.

-Oh vamos Tyler. Solamente me estoy divertiendo. Nadie saldrá _herido_.- cerré los ojos por la última palabra. Estaba tanteándome en un maldito restaurante y Mallory no tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Ella no conocía mi pasado. No quería que se enterara de que era un idiota y decidiera no querer verme de nuevo.

-¿Te estás enojando ahora?- Su voz sonaba jocosa y siguió tanteándome.- No quiero que Tyler se enoje ¿verdad? Si lo hace entonces alguien podría salir herido…

No dije nada. No podía rendirme y dejar escapar la ira que bullía en mi interior. Sentí que Mallory me tomaba por el brazo, como si fuera capaz de hacerme retroceder si él seguía motivándome a moverme.

-Vamos, vámonos.- La alejé de la barra y pasé a Neil como si no estuviera ahí. Lancé algo de dinero a la mesera. Se veía confundida, como todo el resto en el restaurante.

-¡Fue lindo hablar contigo, Tyler! ¡Te veo luego, chica misteriosa!- Neil nos gritó mientras abría la puerta y tomaba la mano de Mallory mientras salíamos de ahí. No iba en ninguna dirección, solo intentaba alejarme.

No dije palabra mientras caminábamos. Debieron ser ocho cuadras hasta que Mallory apretó mi mano y se detuvo.

-Tienes que hablarme.- No estaba siendo brusca pero podía sentir la urgencia en su voz. Quería saber toda la mierda que había ocurrido y no la culpaba. El único problema era que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de controlar su reacción hacia mí. No era una buena persona, Neil tenía razón.

-Me dejarías.- Se que lo haría.

-No lo sabes, Tyler. No lo asumas. Solo necesito saber que está pasando contigo. No entiendo lo que ocurrió y en verdad quiero que me digas para no tener que enterarme de otra forma.- No me miró mientras hablaba porque sabía que esto era tan incomodo para ella como para mí.- Si me lo encuentro de nuevo quiero estar preparada. Tu reacción hacía el obviamente significa que hay más que solo un tipo idiota.

-Lo se…- ¿Como hacer esto? Mierda. Estaba evitando contarle todo esto. Es muy estúpido porque ella me a contado bastante. Me respondía básicamente todo lo que le preguntaba. Y ella nunca hace preguntas. A la mierda. Parte de mi cree que es porque esta esperando a que le cuente. Supongo que simplemente había pensado que no preguntaba porque no le importa. Que huiría si se enteraba que era un monstruo. Sería más fácil haberlo dicho desde el primer día.

No quería perderla. Solo me pare ahí y mire sus ojos verdes, intentando memorizarlos. Si iba a contarle todo sobre mi, necesitaba recordar sus ojos antes de perderlos para siempre.

-Vamos.- Tomé su mano y la acerqué a mí. Esta vez con un destino.

Solo tomó media hora caminar hasta el sitio que había evitado por años.

Cualquier otro pensaría que no había nada especial en esta parte de la ciudad. Solamente era una esquina.

No había estado aquí desde _entonces_ y no había planeado volver, pero ella necesitaba saber.

-¿Dónde estamos, Tyler?- Cerré los ojos y tomé una inspiración, estaba intentando adormilarme. Quería decirle todo sin tener un ataque de pánico.

-Este es el sitio en el que asesiné a mi hermano.- La miré y esperé a que se fuera, que viera que era terrible. No se movió.

-¿Que paso?- Su voz era a penas un susurro. No dejo que sus emociones se mostraran en su rostro, se mantuvo calmada y eso me molestó. Quería saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Uno de nuestros amigos del instituto hizo una gran fiesta en Brooklyn. El pedazo de mierda, Neil el que acabas de conocer, mi hermano y yo éramos muy patéticos en ese momento y decidimos que debíamos venir y tomar el auto de mi padre. Nos ahorraría el dinero del taxi y en ese momento tenía mucho sentido. Solo lo usaba cuando necesitaba salir de la ciudad así que no le importaba que lo tomáramos. Nunca le importó hacía donde nos dirigíamos tampoco.- No dejé de mirarla. Había gente a nuestro alrededor y autos pasando por ahí. Pero a penas y me daba cuenta que estaban ahí, todo lo que podía ver era a Mallory.

-Fue una fiesta buena, todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí y había una tonelada de alcohol. Estábamos planeando en quedarnos ahí porque estábamos totalmente jodidos. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan ebrio.- Mi voz sonaba dura pero calmada. Mantuve el tono monótono y seguí hablando.

-Unos cualquieras llegaron a la fiesta y Neil se metió en una pelea y nos sacaron a los tres. Los otros también fueron sacados y ya que no teníamos lugar a donde ir la pelea siguió en la calle. Salté a ayudar a Neil, maldito imbécil, y mi hermano también se metió en la pelea y se tornó bastante violenta. Empecé a retroceder, ni siquiera sabía porque pero en dado punto sentí que iban a herirnos de gravedad. Michael nunca se habría rendido en una pelea y el imbécil de Neil acabó empujándolo en el ojo del huracán. Acabe tomando las llaves de mi hermano, que estaba más ebrio de lo que yo estaba. De alguna forma los metí en el auto, otros también habían sido sacados de ahí y empezaron a pelear solo por pelear. Quería salir de ahí.

-Todos seguían preguntándome si me sentía bien para manejar y yo seguía diciendo que si. ¿Por qué mierda dije que si?- La pregunta era más para mí y ella lo sabía. Mis ojos miraron a mi alrededor y todo lo que decía venía de un lugar que yo ya no conocía. No podía dejar de hablar y quería hacerlo, demasiado. Odiaba recordar esa noche. De esa noche venían todas mis pesadillas.

-Neil nunca entró en el auto con nosotros. Estaba demasiado vuelto mierda como para revisar donde estaba. Solamente recuerdo entrar en el auto y manejar tan rápido como fuera posible. No sé cómo salió de ahí o que pasó con él. Dice que no recuerda pero que se levantó con alguna chica así que no le importó, maldito bastardo. Desearía poder decir lo mismo de mi pero solo digamos que volver a la ciudad fue más diferente para mi.- Me alejé de ella y miré la intersección, observando los autos que pasaban por ahí.

-Golpeé otro auto camino hacía aquí. Mis heridas fueron severas y me trasladaron al hospital inmediatamente.- Pausé, mis ojos miraban a la nada, mi cerebro repitiendo los eventos ocurridos.

-Michael murió instantáneamente.- Me volteé para ver que esos ojos verdes estaban justo detrás de mí.- Maté a mi hermano.

Ella no sabía que hacer y pude verlo en sus ojos. Sabía que quería reconfortarme porque las pocas palabras que había dicho eran precedidas por lágrimas que estaban acompañadas por lamentos y abrazos. Había un problema en hacer esto, no me veía como si quisiera que me abrazaran. Mis manos estaban apretadas en un puño, mis ojos eran duros y fríos y sabía que mi voz era enojada. Probablemente la estaba asustando por la forma en la que estaba hablando. Me asustaba a mi mismo.

No le había contado a nadie lo que pasó esa noche excepto a la policía. Ellos obviamente me arrestaron y estuve por acabar en la cárcel un tiempo. Obviamente no ocurrió así porque mi familia es rica y mi padre me sacó de ahí. Usó sus contactos para hacerlo. Dios sabía que el amaba recordarme lo mucho que me había _ayudado._

Y yo siempre me arrepentiría de dejar que me ayudara. Habría preferido podrirme en la cárcel que lidiar con esto por el resto de mi puta vida.

_**Ya saben que me encantan sus reviews, sus opiniones nos hacen felices tanto a la autora como a mi. **_

_**Estaré haciendo un blog para las dos historias que estoy actualizando (esta y la mía) así que si alguien sabe bastante de blogger amaría su ayuda.**_

_**Nos volvemos a ver esta noche. **_

__**Kamii**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Bueno, ya todos saben que el fic es una traducción de It's all on you de BellaClary y que todos los links a la historia los pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Y que mas amo a todas por seguir apoyandonos *~***

**Y bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo y dispuesta a quedarme.**

**Advierto que pueden odiar un poco a Tyler en este capítulo (yo lo hice) No las spoileare mucho, así que aquí vamos.**

**Capítulo 15.**

**MPOV.**

¿Qué?

Es en serio.

Sé que solo estoy ahí mirándolo y el está esperando que diga algo…

Pero nada sale.

…

_Mallory, di algo._

Lo que sea.

¡Parpadea, haz algo!

¿Qué mierda hago? ¿No sé qué decir?

¿Qué diría alguien usualmente en una situación como esta?

_Lo siento._ No. Eso ni siquiera suena bien y estoy segura de que lo ha escuchado demasiado.

_No es tu culpa._ No. Obviamente piensa que es su culpa y no hay forma de convencerlo de lo contrario,

_Todo estará bien._ Si claro. No voy a mentirle, no ha estado bien desde entonces y probablemente no lo esté en un tiempo.

_No lo sabía._ Claro que no sabes, Mallory. Precisamente por eso te lo está diciendo ahora.

Aún estoy mirándolo.

Odio esta mierda. Ni siquiera puedo respirar.

Siento como si estuviera mirando a alguien más porque el hombre que está frente a mi no es con quien he estado saliendo. Este está enojado. Sus manos apretadas en un puño, poniéndose algo blancas por la tensión. Sus ojos están negros. Duros y fríos, y por mucho que quiero apartar la mirada no puedo. Me asusta intentar acercarme a él en este punto.

Siento como si estuviera caminando sobre un vidrio fino y si piso mal todo se romperá.

Aún no decía nada. La vida se movía a nuestro alrededor, carros en la avenida, personas caminando a nuestro alrededor. Estamos parados en la acera en medio del día.

¡Habla, Mallory!

-No sé qué decir.- Murmuré. Wow. Es genial haber pensado todo ese tiempo y que fuera lo único que salió.

Me acerque a eé, quería estar cerca a él pero su lenguaje corporal gritaba lo contrario.

-Quiero decirte que no es tu culpa, que no tuviste otra opción, que tu hermano te amaba y no te culparía, pero se que no creerías nada de eso. Estás completamente seguro de cómo te sientes respecto a esto incluso aunque estás totalmente equivocado.

-¿Completamente equivocado?- Su voz era alta. Me encogí por el sonido.- ¿Crees que te dije esto para que me digas que estoy equivocado?

-No… es solo que…

-Jodete, Mallory. Jodete. No entiendes esta mierda.- Me estaba gritando, gritándome. A penas y estaba dándome cuenta de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Es como si algo hubiera estallado en él y no sabía qué hacer.

-Entiendo lo que es perder a alguien que amas.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo murió tu padre, Mallory? ¿Eh?- Era arrogante la forma en la que hablaba.

-Tyler, no sabes cómo murió…- Ahora me estaba enojando, ¿en serio iba a sacar el tema de mi padre?

-¡Exacto! No _mataste_ a tu padre. ¡No eres responsable de su muerte!- Tyler se había ido. Quien sea esta persona, no me gustaba.- ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! No sabes por lo que he pasado o lo que he tenido que hacer para salir de ello.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, Tyler, aparentemente no lo hago.- Le grité de vuelta y me fui.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacía mi apartamento. No miré atrás, no quería que me importara.

Aunque creo que si lo hacía.

¿Por qué le había gritado así?

Ah si, porque me estaba atacando por absolutamente nada. No hice nada.

¿Estaba intentando apoyarlo? ¿No es eso lo que una novia hace? No sabía. Porque ni siquiera había tenido relaciones en el pasado. El sexo es genial pero era el único beneficio que había visto hasta ahora…

Eso era mentira. Era inusualmente bueno tenerlo a mi alrededor. Nunca pensé que tener un hombre para hablar y hacer cosas más que por dinero. Se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo.

Lo necesitaba.

Aunque estoy caminando lejos de él cuando más me necesita.

Pero no podía sentirme mal. Solo no podía. El hombre del que me había alejado no era Tyler. Era una versión jodida que no quería ver de nuevo. Era una versión a la que no le importaba y no podía ver lo que hacía. Es como si estuviera en medio de neblina roja. No podía salir de ahí. Podía ver en sus ojos lo perdido que estaba. ¿Eso importaba? Se supone que incluso en medio de la neblina debía ver algo ¿no?

Mierda. No debió haberme tratado así. Estaba intentando ayudarlo y lo único que hace es desquitarse conmigo y traer de vuelta mi pasado.

Esto no era sobre mí. No era sobre mi pasado. Le había contado eso y no me gustaba revivirlo una y otra vez y menos de la forma en la que él lo decía.

Nunca le había preguntado por su pasado porque sabía que quizá era muy jodido. Siempre lo eludía y sabía que si lo presionaba se enojaría y nunca me diría. Y ahora sentía que por la situación de Neil lo había presionado de cualquier forma.

Caminé la mayor parte del camino a mi apartamento sin mirar atrás. No sabía donde estaba, o si me estaba siguiento. Dudaba que lo hiciera. No tenía motives para hacerlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo que había pasado sería considerado como un rompimiento para cualquier pareja normal. ¿Eso significaba que habíamos roto?

Mientras llegaba a la puerta del edificio me paré ahí y la miré. ¿Entraba? ¿O buscaba a Tyler? Ni siquiera sabía donde comenzar a buscar pero estaba teniendo un momento duro dejando esta situación así como así. Pero aún así me negaba a mirar si estaba detrás de mí, estaba asustada de pensar que vendría por mi y asustada por pensar que no vendría después de todo.

Mierda, esta no soy yo. No soy el tipo de chicas que se preocupa por un chico. No soy el tipo de chica que se preocupa por este tipo de cosas. Tomo el mando y hago lo que quiero.

Subí las escaleras hacía mi apartamento sin dudar. Abrí la puerta y entré, cerrándola rápido. No quería lidiar con Clara y sus malditas preguntas.

Me recosté contra la puerta, controlando las lágrimas. Sentía que iba a llorar porque la rabia que tenía. Estúpidas lágrimas. ¿O serían lágrimas de tristeza? Mierda.

_Controlate, Mallory. El no significa nada._

Tomé aire y abrí los ojos.

Mi grito debió haber despertado a todo el edificio.

-¡Que crees que haces aquí!- Grité al hombre sentado en mi mueble.- ¡Sal de mi casa!- _No quería decir eso. Por favor no te vayas._

-No se te ocurra volver a alejarte de mi de nuevo.- Su voz era calculadamente calmada pero podía escuchar la rabia en ella.

Tyler estaba sentado en el borde de mi mueble y sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en sus cabellos. No podía estar segura de estar hablando con _mi Tyler_ o con el hombre de la intersección. Necesitaba ver sus ojos para poder asegurarme pero él no me miró.

-¡No te pertenezco! No puedes decirme que hacer o no maldito imbécil.- Así quisiera correr hacía él, mi lado cabreado estaba hablando. No podía detenerme. Estaba enojada, en verdad lo estaba. Pero tampoco quería perderlo.

-Mierda… Mallory. No puedes… Mierda… para esto.- No me moví. No sabía qué hacer… de nuevo. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba con su impredecible mierda? Miró hacía arriba y todo lo que pude ver fue negro. No podía ser bueno.- ¡No entiendes lo que quiero decir! No entiendes y cuando intento hacer que entiendas te largas!

-¡No me querías ahí, Tyler! ¡Era bastante obvio!- Camine hacía él y él se levantó. No tenía tacones y su tamaño me abrumaba. Era unos centímetros más alto que yo.- Ya sabes, cuando alguien empieza a atacar a tu familia significa que son imbéciles… así que tu, Tyler Hawkins, eres un imbécil. No tenías derecho a hablar de mi padre, no te lo conté para que lo usaras en mi contra.

Podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, estúpidas lágrimas. No las necesitaba ahora. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Necesitaba que se diera cuenta de que había cruzado la puta linea.

-¡Claro que te quería ahí! ¿Por qué te llevaría hasta allá si quisiera que me dejaras?- Mi presión sanguínea había subido a este punto. Estaba increíblemente enojada con el. No podia sacar esta mierda, no. No lo dejaría.

-¿Cómo diablos debería yo saber?- Lancé mis manos al aire de una manera más dramática de la realmente necesaria.

-Te llevé al lugar donde maté a mi hermano, Mallory. No había estado ahí desde el accidente. ¿Crees que quería que me dejaras solo? ¿Crees que tus lados de maldita terquedad habrían podido esperar un poco más antes de dejarme?

-Vete a la mierda, Tyler. Sabía que esto no funcionaría. No hemos parado de pelear o tener momentos dramáticos desde que esta mierda empezó.

-¿Me estás jodiendo, Mallory? ¡¿Vas a sacar esta mierda de Nuevo?- Amos estábamos increíblemente enojados y hablando demasiado alto el uno al otro, gritando de hecho. Los vecinos oirían pero no me importaba.

Me acerqué a él porque la adrenalina me sobre pasaba y estaba irritada. ¿Quién creía que era? No podía controlarme. No podia decirme que hacer.

-¿Quien crees que eres? ¡No puedes controlarme, Tyler! ¡Nunca pudiste y nunca podrás!- Con mis manos golpeé su pecho tan fuerte como pude. No me sorprendió que no se moviera, no era exactamente muy fuerte.

Lo siguiente que supe es que sus manos estaban alrededor de mis brazos, apretando. Me acercó a él muy rápido y a penas tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Sus brazos eran fuertes mientras se estampaban contra los míos. Empezó a besarme y me di cuenta de que este no era un beso tierno, era furioso. Me besaba como si intentara consumirme, tomarme. Con cada beso me sentía más y más caliente, y podía sentir la urgencia y necesidad. Mis bragas ya estaban húmedas.

Mordí mi labio inferior y gemí, fuerte. Mis manos fueron a su cabello y lo tomé tan fuerte como pude. El puso sus manos en mis caderas.

Me miró y me arrojó contra la pared. Lo miré, la rabia de nuestra pelea aún me golpeaba. Sus ojos aún eran negros pero podía sentir el deseo, la necesidad.

-Eres tan frustrante.- Murmuró contra mis labios y me besó antes de atraparme totalmente contra la pared. Sus manos empezaron a acariciarme sobre la ropa y estaba temblando por la anticipación. Quería sentirlo en todas partes.

Podía sentir su dureza contra mi estomago. Me quitó la camisa y el sosten y su boca cubrió instantáneamente uno de mis pezones mientras masajeaba el otro. Fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar; jadeé y gemí por la sensación. Su boca era húmeda y caliente mientras se movía por mi pecho.

Acerqué más su cabeza mientras lo sentía morder. Intenté decirle que siguiera pero lo único que salió fue un gemido. Quería decirle _sigue haciéndolo, se siente putamente bien._ Debió haberlo asumido porque siguió con mi otro pezón.

Dios, no tenía idea de porque amaba lo rudo. Quizá porque iba conmigo, por la forma en la que sus ojos se veían, o como sus manos me apretaban y su boca mordía y succionaba fuerte. Mi cuerpo entero estaba en llamas.

Con mis manos lo levanté, sacando su camisa. Mis labios chocaron con los suyos y nuestras lenguas empezaron a acariciarse. Intenté levantar una de mis piernas a sus caderas para obtener la fricción que necesitaba. El, dándose cuenta de lo que quería tomó mi trasero y me ayudo a levantarme. Me acaricié contra él.

El me presionó contra la pared y empezó a acariciarse contra mi despacio. Nuestro beso se volvía cada vez más intenso y quería quitarle el pantalón. Quería hacerlo ya.

Me alejé de él para poder respirar y el empezó a trabajar en mi cuello. Continuó moviéndose, tentándome con besos. Podía sentir lo húmedas que estaban mis bragas. Cada vez que se movía y presionaba mi clítoris se sentía increíblemente asombroso pero quería sentir su piel.

Como si hubiera leído mi mente me dejo sobre mis pies.

-Quitate los pantalones.- Demandó y yo obedecí sin duda. Mientras me quitaba los jeans él se había desvestido completamente y me ayudo. Estaba segura de que había murmurado que tardaba demasiado.

Me levantó y me puso contra la pared de nuevo, y en una sola estocada entró en mi sin avisar.

-Ahora voy a follarte, duro.- Mi respiración se agitó por sus palabras, estaba tan húmeda que no tuvo problema en entrar. Empezó a moverse rápido y fuerte. Estaba básicamente saltando y golpeando la pared. Estaba concentrado y determinado y sus ojos aún eran negros. Este no era el Tyler suave y preocupado, no estaba intentando hacerme sentir bien. Estaba haciéndolo por él y yo iba a dejarlo. Lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, no como si fuera un cliente si no porque quería hacerlo sentir mejor. Quería que me necesitara, que me deseara. Quería que supiera que estaría para el de cualquier forma que quisiera y si esta era la única forma de ayudar así sería.

Estaba temblando y jadeando mientras el entraba en mi, una y otra vez. Sus manos apretaban mi trasero, acercándome a él cada vez que entraba. Su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello y podía escuchar sus gruñidos contenidos. Se estaba perdiendo en mi y lo amaba.

Empezó a besar y morder mi cuello, sabía que dejaría marcas y estaba agradecida. Me haría suya de una manera que _otros_ podían ver. Sentí mi cuerpo apretarse alrededor de su polla mientras él se deslizaba dentro y fuera, aumentando la fricción. Estaba gimiendo como una zorra y no me importó. No pude mantener los ojos abiertos cuando el orgasmo me golpeó. Grité su nombre y el no se detuvo. Siguió moviéndose aún más fuerte.

Una estocada más y lo sentí explotar en mi interior. Caímos al suelo y nos recostamos. Aún estaba dentro de mí y no podía ni moverme. Su pecho se movía de arriba hacia abajo frenéticamente y su respiración era idéntica a la mía. Ambos estábamos cansados y sin aire.

-Lo siento.- Susurró y se separó de mi, recostándose a mi lado. Eramos un desastre.

-¿Que?- Aún estaba despertando del orgasm, mi cerebro estaba nublado.

-Lo siento por ser un imbécil hoy. Lamento haberte usado para salir de eso. Me prometí a mi mismo no hacerlo nunca.- Se acercó a mi, apoyándose en sus codos.- No tengo una excusa para nada de eso. Lo único que puedo decir es que hoy fue una primera vez para mi. Nunca le había contado eso a nadie. No le hablo a nadie de eso porque aún me molesta, no lo he superado y aún me persigue cada que puede. ¿Sabes que no había podido dormir una noche entera hasta que empecé a dormir a tu lado?- No sabía eso pero tampoco me dio oportunidad de responder antes de seguir hablando.

-No había pasado desde eso y mierda… Mallory lo que sea que haya dicho no debió haber sido bueno, me habría asustado sin importar que. Solo lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos y yo me acerqué para besarlo.

-Lo entiendo.

-No. no deberías entender porque no deberías perdonarme. Todo lo que hice hoy fue horrible y no debí haberte hecho eso. Nunca debí haberte dicho eso. No debí haberte tomado en la jodida pared de la sala.

-Tyler.- Puse mi mano sobre sus labios para que dejara de hablar.- Détente. Te perdono y por favor _no _te disculpes por follar contra la pared porque es absolutamente insane. Lo puedes hacer cuando quieras. Amo cuando tomas el control.- Le di un guño al final, intentando cambiar su estado de ánimo. No funcionó.

-No deberías. Deberías correr ahora mismo. No deberías haberme dejado besarte o tocarte o hacer cualquier cosa. No te merezco.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque! No soy una buena persona, Mallory. Se que crees que soy el único que puede salir herido en esta relación pero se que también sientes algo por mí y me asusta que seré yo _el que te hiera a ti._

¿Herirme? Sabía que sentía algo por el pero ¿sería suficientemente fuerte como parar herirme?

_Si, lo es._

El podía herirme. Ya lo había hecho hoy cuando me gritó en la calle y luego de nuevo en el apartamento. Casi lloré, dos veces. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que no lo vería de nuevo, cuando pensé que habíamos roto y que se había ido para bien. Fue el peor sentimiento en el mundo entero. No quería sentirlo de nuevo. Tenía poder sobre mi ahora. Ahlgo que nunca había pensado que alguien podia tener sobre mi porque siempre había mantenido todo bajo control. Con Tyler había perdido el control. Le había dado una parte de mi que no quería de vuelta.

_Me gustaba Tyler… demasiado._

_Me importa más de lo que me ha importado cualquiera en mi vida._

_Y estoy completamente asustada de perderlo._

-No iré a ninguna parte. No puedes hacerme… no puedo perderte. Hoy cuando me fui y no me seguiste, creí que te había perdido para siempre.- Hice una pausa, rememorando el sentimiento.- Lo odié. No quiero sentirme así. ¿Dijiste que no quieres que me aleje de ti de nuevo? Bueno, yo no quiero que me dejes ir otra vez.

El abrió los ojos y buscó los míos. Noté que volvían a ser de ese color verde. El negro se había ido y estaba agradecida. El Tyler de ojos negros era sexy como un demonio cuando hablábamos de sexo, pero extrañaba a _Mi Tyler._

-Dios, no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso… a penas y lo había admitido hasta ahora.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora.- Sonrió y yo estuve instantáneamente feliz. No me importaba haberle dicho como me sentía, parecía que estar bien. Necesitaba escucharlo como yo siempre necesitaba de el. Nunca había pensado decirle como me sentía. Siempre me apoyaba en todo esto de la relación pero nunca le había dado nada de vuelta. Tan asustada como estaba por esta necesidad, necesitaba también darle partes de mi que podía darle. Y lo haría porque él _me necesitaba._

-Había esperado durante tanto tiempo escucharte decir lo que pasa port u cabeza. No se como o porque decidiste hacerlo pero estoy agradecido pore so.- Su sonrisa desapareció mientras tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Y lo siento por cómo te traté hoy. Sé que no piensas que es algo grande, pero lo es. Nunca quise ser ese tipo de hombre contigo. Te respeto y…- el pasó saliva con fuerza.- No me iré a ningún lado.

**¿Valió la pena chicas? Para mi vale la pena porque se hace amar de nuevo.**

**Les cuento que estaré creando un blog para mis fics y traducciones. Así que si alguien sabe algo de blogger y quiera aportar su talento estoy dispuesta a aceptar sugerencias. **

**Las amodoro a todas !**

**Gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y por subir los números de las estadísticas que nos hacen sentir orgullosos a la autora y a mi. Gracias por amar este fic tanto como yo. **

**Nos vemos el domingo. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola.**

**Se que debí actualizar hace siglos, pero el destino está en mi contra y mi computador estuvo causándome bastantes problemas durante la semana, perdí varios capítulos y tuve que esperar hasta que mi tía volviera a ayudarme a recuperarlos u.u**

**Sin embargo aquí estoy, y sin más demora (porque se que no quieren leerme precisamente a mi, lo entiendo u.u) las dejo con el capítulo:**

**It's all on you.**

**Capítulo 16.**

**TPOV.**

Desearía poder volver en el tiempo y cambiar el pasado. Aunque nadie puede hacerlo. Suponía que solo deseaba haber manejado la situación de manera distinta. Podría haber manejado unas cuantas cuadras y detenerme, podría haber parado en un hotel. O simplemente podría no haber manejado a ningún lado. Podría haber llamado a un policía… _Podría haberlo hecho…_

Ayer volví a pensar en todos los "podría haber hecho…" una y otra vez. El único problema es que ahora no estaba pensando en eso por el momento en que murió mi hermano, si no en ayer en general.

Podría haber sido más calmado. Podría haberle dicho a Mallory que me enojaría. Podría haberle explicado las cosas de una manera distinta. Podría haberla retenido a mi lado y no esperarla crípticamente en su apartamento. Podría haber cerrado la puta boca y no hablar de su padre. Podría no haberla tomado contra una pared.

Ahora estaba viviendo con lo que había hecho y con lo mucho que no podía soportarme a mí mismo por hacer algo así. No entendía como Mallory seguía hablándome. Suponía que había lidiado con sus problemas varias veces pero eso no era ni parecido. Era un completo imbécil y no la había enojado como suponía que lo haría.

Sí, me había gritado y podía ver lo enojada que estaba pero no era el nivel que estaba esperando. En el segundo en que mis labios tocaron los suyos se rindió a mí, me dejo hacer lo que quería. Eso me molestó. Siempre le daba a los hombres lo que querían. Usé el sexo en su contra y definitivamente no debí haberlo hecho.

Es tarde para eso. _Podría haber…_

Ahora estoy caminando al trabajo y Mallory está durmiendo en su cama. Probablemente ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que me he ido. Había estado tratado de ajustar mis horarios a los suyos así nunca interfieren con nada pero ahora estamos comenzando el invierno y las fiestas y esa mierda.

Odiaba esta época del año por muchas razones, la mayor razón era que mis padres estaban de un comportamiento de mierda. Hacían de las fiestas un infierno viviente desde la muerte de Michael. Cualquier cumpleaños era una excusa para decirme la horrible persona que soy, la navidad estaba llena de gritos y siempre acababa en mi largándome de ahí. Acción de gracias no era algo que celebráramos. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de porque, pero mis padres no habían sido nunca de hacerlo, siempre se iban a las casas de sus amigos ricos y me dejaban con mi hermano para hacer lo que deseáramos. Odiaba Año nuevo porque siempre hacían una fiesta y se aseguraban de que fuera y de que pretendiera ser alguien que no soy.

No soy su hijo de sueños dorados, estoy jodido según mi padre y a mi madre no me importa. Mallory es la primera persona en mi vida, desde mi hermano, con la que siento que realmente le importa lo que hago.

El trabajo será bueno para mí hoy, mantendrá mi mente distraída de toda la mierda que parece seguir en mi vida. Mi cara aún está bastante mal después de la pelea con el cliente de Mallory así que mi jefe no me permitió estar al frente del restaurante. No quería que los clientes vieran que el chico que cocinaba para ellos a penas y podía ver por uno de sus ojos, que tenía un labio cortado y varias magulladuras en su rostro. Me veía horrible.

Mallory debía trabajar esta noche así que no estaba seguro de cómo me sentía al respecto. Me refiero, estaba empezando a llegar de nuevo a ella y nos interrumpían…

Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba decirle que o quería que siguiera con eso. Encontraría una manera de cuidar de ella antes de dejar que algún imbécil intentara follar con ella de nuevo

No podía pensar en eso sin que mi presión sanguínea se alterara. Sabía que iba a trabajar esta noche y no quería pensar en ello. No podía pensar en ella con otro hombre. No podía pensar en ella acercándose a ellos, que dejara que la tocaran. Estaba temblando de solo pensarlo. Creo que me enojaba más el hecho de que ella dejaba que la tocaran. ¿Cómo es que no veía eso como una mala idea? No está bien.

Esos hombres no van ahí a buscar a una buenas chicas, iban ahí a buscar con quien follar y cumplir sus fantasías. Normalmente no me importaría pero esta vez tenía que ver con mi novia.

Sabía que estaba pensándolo demasiado, me había dicho muchas veces que no me metiera en esto por su trabajo. No simplemente se iría porque su novio estaba muerto de nervios por eso. Es bastante obstinada. Yo también lo soy supongo… Eso no ayuda a la situación. Necesitaba aceptarlo. Ella folla con otros hombre. ¿Había lidiado con eso antes no? No. No lo hice. Había sacado el pensamiento de mi cabeza mientras lidiaba con cosas mucho más fuertes… Como la muerte de mi hermano. Ahora todo está afuera. Ella sabe de mis pesadillas. Sabe la persona horrible que soy.

Sabe todo de mi, excepto el hecho de que estoy enamorándome de ella.

Lo único que quería decirle más que nada y lo único que no podía decirle porque significaría perderla, la perdería y no volvería. Ya me había dicho que se iría. Supongo que puedo pensar que ayer fue la afirmación de que no lo hará, pero lo hará. Puedo sentirlo.

Estoy patéticamente distraído del trabajo, solo puedo pensar en Mallory. He estado aquí por seis horas y a penas recuerdo lo que he estado hacienda todo este tiempo. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que se irá al trabajo pronto y que no quiero que lo haga. No debería estar aquí, estoy demasiado metido en mis pensamientos como para estar en medio de cosas puntudas y estufas calientes. Debo añadir, que estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar la manera de olvidarme de como hervir agua…

-¡Oye, Sal! Necesito irme temprano.- Le dije a mi jefe al otro lado de la cocina. No le importaría, me refiero a que he estado aquí todo el tiempo y simplemente estoy haciendo estorbo.

-Tyler, estamos ocupados ahora, tienes que estar bromeando ¿verdad?- O quizá si le importaría.

-Necesito irme.- ella se irá a las cinco y son las tres. Quería llegar a casa y hablar con ella antes de que se fuera. Bueno, quizá no hablar. Necesitaba mantener la boca cerrada. No necesitaba que supiera lo celoso que me estoy poniendo. Quizá soy uno de esos hombres que no permite que nadie más mire a su novia. Mierda.

Me fui sin pensar en lo que podría significar. Mi jefe había dicho que no. Debí quedarme en el trabajo como se supone que debía hacer. A la mierda. ¿Cuándo hacía lo que se suponía que debía hacer? Caminé hasta su apartamento tan rápido como pude, acabé corriendo.

-¿Mallory?

-¡Aquí estoy!- Escuché su grito desde la habitación.

Caminé para verla sentada en la cama. No. No estoy bien con esto. Estaba vistiendo algo que a penas y podía ser considerado un sostén, porque se veía todo a través del encaje, con unos ligueros bastante apretados. Los zapatos junto a ella eran terriblemente altos y hay algo que se suponía que era ropa que según ella es algo parecido a una falda.

-¿Por qué te estás alistando tan temprano?

-Me llamaron, les hacen falta bailarinas esta noche.- Bien. Genial.

-Oh.- Si, porque eso era exactamente lo que quería decir… No.

Tomé aire antes de decir lo que quería decir ayer.

-Quiero que dejes el trabajo.

-¿Disculpa?

-No puedo soportarlo.

-¿Disculpa?

-No puedo. Creí que podia y lo he estado intentando y no decir nada por las últimas semanas pero me está matado. No puedo dejarte ir hoy e imaginar con quien estarás follando y si ese imbécil v-

-No lo haré.- Me cortó. No podia decir cómo se sentía sobre mi diatriba verbal, su cara estaba estática y su voz monótona.

-¿Oh solo porque tú crees que no? ¿Qué pasa si otro tipo intenta hacerlo?

-Tengo guarda espaldas.

-¡Que no hacen nada, Mallory!- Grité.- ¡Fui yo el que te salvé, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado!

-Se que fuiste tú pero eso no significa que ocurra todo el tiempo. He pasado por cosas de ese tipo y siempre salgo de ellas, todo el tiempo. Habría estado bien si tú me salvaras o no.- Estaba inusualmente calmada. Y yo estaba entrando en pánico. No podía ver bien, ¿no tenía problema con eso?

No, obviamente no veía problema alguno, ¿Por qué debería? No tenía motivos, es su trabajo.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-No tienes que estarlo.

-Mallory, por favor.

-¡Tyler! Hablamos de esto antes. Sabes que no dejaré el trabajo porque salgo contigo. Has sabido eso todo el tiempo, esto es lo que hago. He ido al trabajo todas estas semanas y no has dicho nada. Estaba pensando que había algo realmente mal contigo o que simplemente eres muy bueno ocultando tus emociones. Ahora me doy cuenta que es la última.

-¿Así que has estado esperando que estalle?

-Sí.

-¿Qué mierda?

-Eres muy bueno enterrando lo que realmente sientes, créeme que lo sé porque yo hago lo mismo. Podía saber que esto realmente te estaba volviendo loco y después de toda esta situación… y- ella señaló mi rostro.- Entiendo porque lo hiciste pero… no cambia nada. Los riesgos son parte del trabajo. Esto es lo que hago Tyler.

-¿Así que no hay nada que pueda decir?- Disculpen pero ¿Cuándo se transformo ella en la voz de la razón? Creí que los dos arreglaríamos las cosas…

-No.- Dijo con firmeza. Aún estaba enojado pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería dejar el trabajo y no podía culparla. No habíamos salido por tanto tiempo y no podía esperar que ella cambiara su vida por mí. Quería que lo pensara. Quería cuidar de ella y…

Mierda.

Salí de la habitación. No podia soportarla ahí en toda su lencería y ropa sexy en la que no la vería. No sería yo el que se la quitara, no sería yo quien la tocara.

Mierda. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en esto. Irá a trabajar. A trabajar. A hacer su trabajo. Su trabajo. Va a ir a hacer dinero. Hacer dinero.

Trabajo. Trabajo. Dinero. Eso es todo. Eso es todo.

Caminé hasta la ventana y miré a todas las personas caminando en la calle, los autos, las luces. Todo lo que mantuviera mi mente alejada de esto. Pero no funcionaba.

-Lo siento, Tyler.- sentí que me abrazó por atrás, enredando sus brazos a mi alrededor.- En verdad lo siento. Sé que es duro para ti, sabía que lo sería. Este es el motivo por el que no quería una relación en primer lugar, lo sabes. Odio sacar eso a colación pero es verdad.

-Si.- No estaba de ánimos para hablar de eso. No quería ni mirarla porque si lo hacía y veía lo que estaba a punto de hacer… me sacaría de mis casillas.

-Llegaré tarde, no necesitas esperar despierto.

-Bien.- respuestas monosilábicas. Dejé mis manos caer a mis costados. No tenía que hacer una conversación, lo que significaba que no tenía motivos para enojarme. No tenía que voltearme y darle la cara y dejar que viera cuanto me molestaba tampoco. Podía mirar a la pared y esperar que se fuera. Excepto que o quería que se fuera…

Quería voltearme. Podía sentirla parada ahí. No se movió, como si fuera a decir algo más. O como si esperara que dejara de ser un terco imbécil y le hablara. No sabía qué hacer.

-Realmente lo siento.- apenas podía escuchar sus palabras porque salieron en un susurro. Se oía dolida e instantáneamente me odié a mí misma. ¿Cómo podía ignorarla en este momento después de que me ayudó?

Tratarla así no iba a hacer que dejara su trabajo, haría que me dejara a mí.

Ahora estoy paniqueandome en mi cabeza, ¿cómo arreglo esto? No puedo asustarla. Necesito ser cuidadoso cuando decida pelear con ella por ciertas cosas porque sabía que el resultado sería que me dejara.

-Cariño, no tienes nada que sentir. Tienes razón.- me volteé y puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Mi voz era suave pero aún fastidiada, ella tenía razón.- Sabía en lo que me metía.

-No me odies.

-No te odio.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si Mallory, odio no es la palabra que usaría para describir lo que siento por ti.

Ella sonrió pero no dijo nada. Sin decir nada más se fue. Me dejo ahí en su departamento. Mientras iba al trabajo. Mierda. O había superado esto.

Estuve sentado en su apartamento por tres horas. Se fue a las 3:30 en lugar de a las cinco, y ahora son casi las siete y aún no me he movido de mi lugar en el sofá. Había estado mirando la pantalla del televisor ni siquiera me importaba lo que daban. Obviamente estaba teniendo problemas con esta situación y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Quizá… No. no debería. Es mi opinión… así que tomé mi teléfono y llamé.

-¿Hola?- Aiden contestó, como sabía que haría.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Salgamos.

-¿Tu stripper ya se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que eres y te dejó?- Sus chistes apestaban, pero él pensaba que eran graciosísimos. Lo escuché reír antes de tener oportunidad de responder. Sabía que Mallory y yo habíamos estado saliendo pero nunca preguntó demasiado sobre el tema. Creo que es porque las veces que hacía bromas sobre ello lo golpeaba. Soy muy protector con Mallory y no necesito que nadie diga idioteces. Incluso cuando esa persona es mi mejor amigo.

-Ja-Ja eres muy gracioso, en serio ¿quieres ir?

-¿Alguna vez me he negado a salir?

-Nunca.

-Exactamente.

-Bien, estaré en casa en un momento.

-Estaré esperando cariño.- Usó su tono femenino y empalagoso antes de colgar.

Acabamos en algún bar en el que nunca había estado pero aparentemente Aiden venía todo el tiempo. Todo el mundo lo conocía. Había llegado a la conclusión de que es alcohólico. No hay otra explicación a su vasto conocimiento sobre bares, clubs, licor y strippers. Mierda, sin su conocimiento no había conocido a Mallory así que suponía que debía estar agradecido por ello.

Estaba tomando mi sexta cerveza y definitivamente había comenzado a sentirla. Estábamos sentados y cada vez que mi cerveza se acababa tenía las manos llenas con otro par, aparecían mágicamente y Aiden me decía que debía beberla.

Juraba que tenía la tolerancia de alcohol de un hombre de ochenta años así que no se imaginan lo ebrio que estoy ahora. Solía tomarme diez cervezas sin sentir efectos, ahora estoy ahogándome en la sexta.

Miré a Aiden que estaba seduciendo a una chica a su lado, siempre traía a alguien a casa. Cuando miré mi cerveza, la magia ocurrió, había una junto a ella.

-Hola.- La voz de una mujer sonó a mi lado y me volteé para ver a una bonita castaña a mi lado.

-Hola a ti también.- Estaba seguro de que estaba arrastrando las palabras, estúpida magia de la cerveza.

-¿Qué estás tomando?- Se acercó a mi bebida, lo que hizo que su pecho se presionara contra mi brazo. Era linda, me recordaba a Mallory en cierta manera.

-Cerveza mágica.- Sip, estoy ebrio.

-¿Mágica? ¿Puedo tomar una de esas?- Tocó mi brazo mientras hablaba. En lugar de negársela se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Tomé la segunda cerveza que estaba ahí, y se la di. ¡Ahí! Ella podía beber la mal nacida cerveza y yo podía parar. No necesitaba olvidarme de todo hoy.

-Gracias…- Estaba buscando que le dijera mi nombre. Excepto que no estoy interesado.

-Tengo novia, es hermosa.- Evité esta conversación de la mejor manera.

-Oh bien. Si algo pasa con tu novia, llámame.- Dejo su número en la barra y se fue. Lo tomé y lo puse en la chaqueta de Aiden. Tenía más de una manera de divertirse esta noche.

No había pensado mucho en Mallory esta noche, Aiden estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo mis pensamientos alejados. Hablamos de deportes y trabajos y del clima y de las excursiones, menos de Mallory. Era bueno porque sabía que en ese momento me rompería si lo hiciéramos.

Ahora que el estaba ocupado con esa mujer y aquella castaña vino, mis pensamientos empezaron a divagar. Me pregunté que estaría haciendo ahora… ¿estaría pensando en mi?

¿Qué tanto tiempo había estado en el trabajo? Espera, no estaba seguro de que hora era. ¿Qué tal si ya estaba en casa y yo estaba bebiendo en un bar?

-¡Aiden! ¿Qué hora es?- Si, definitivamente ebrio. Use mi tono "estoy demasiado ebrio como para pensar si mi voz es demasiado alta antes de hablar" así que ahora medio bar estaba mirándome.

-Ehh… la una.- Murmuró y volvió a la chica.

Una de la mañana. Bien, ella estaría hasta las tres o cuatro. Algunas veces incluso a las cinco o seis, odiaba esas noches. Me preocupaba que algo pudiera haberle pasado.

Quería verla. Quizá solo podía pasarme por ahí. La gente hace eso ¿no? ¿Van a visitar a otra gente al trabajo? Si, definitivamente hacían eso. Los novios hacen eso. Iría a visitarla al trabajo… y le llevaría algo. ¿Que podía llevarle?

¡Flores! Le llevaría flores porque las chicas aman las flores y soy su novio. Si.

Me levanté y me fui. Escuché a Aiden llamarme pero no estaba seguro. Probablemente estaba muy prendado de su amiga como para notarlo.

Empecé a caminar hacia el Onyx cuando me di cuenta de que había subestimado mi estado de ebriedad. Me senté, me sentía ebrio. Caminé, completamente destrozado. Intentando concentrarme en caminar derecho y no correr. No me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que habían camino a casa.

Vi a Duane reade justo en frente y me detuve ahí. ¡Ellos tendrían flores! Cuando caminé vi que tenían muchas opciones.

No sabía qué color llevarle. ¿Rosa? ¿Blanco? ¿Rojo? ¿Acaso los colores de las flores no significan algo? Mierda, los tipos de flores también significan algo. No sabía que significaban y solo quería llevarle algo. Así que tomé un bouquet de flores rosas y rojas, eso estaría bien ¿no?

A la mierda, eran flores. Eran bonitas y eso era todo. No iba a preguntar ¿Qué significa? Cuando las llevara.

Caminar al club con un bouquet de flores era… raro. Parecía algún raro que se había enamorado de una bailarina y quería ser dulce y llevarme todo esto y esperar que se enamorara de mi. Uno de esos hombres que nunca tiene sexo a menos que le paguen a una prostituta.

No, no soy ese tipo de hombre. Soy del tipo de hombre que sale con una bailarina y tiene sexo con ella… Pero estoy intentando hacer que se enamore de mi.

Caminé hasta el club e intenté buscarla. Habían muchas personas ahí y no fue difícil. Sería capaz de identificar esas piernas en cualquier parte. Estaba bailando en uno de los tubos en el medio del salón. La luz hacía que su piel se viera de porcelana. Se veía… perfecta.

Camine hasta el borde de la plataforma y me paré ahí, las flores estaban a mi lado. Se acercó, estaba casi bailando sobre mí. Podía ver todo de ella, estaba hipnotizado por sus movimientos, la forma en que se movía alrededor del tubo. Sus piernas eran largas y las enredaba alrededor del tubo, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y deslizándose despacio hacia abajo. Era increíblemente erótico. Me estaba poniendo duro solo de verla.

Aún no me había visto, estaba algo así como detrás suyo y la plataforma mantenía alejada a las personas unos tres metros hacia los lados. Estaba concentrada en otro hombre que estaba metiendo dinero dentro de su sostén. No estaba respirado. Odiaba que la estuvieran tocando y supe que no podía moverme más. Debía comportarme. Iba a venir a ver a mi novia al trabajo. Ella estaba trabajando. Esto no es real.

Ella se volteó, dándose cuenta de que había alguien más en su plataforma y su mirada se tornó en una sonrisa inmediatamente. Se acercó a mí, y lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Sonaba emocionada.

-Vine a… a verte.- Soné patéticamente ebrio, y lo estaba así que…

-¿Estás ebrio?

-Quizá.

-Lo tomaré como un si.- Se rió y se sentó en el borde de la plataforma, poniendo sus piernas a mis costados, enredando sus pies por mi espalda.

-Salí con Aiden por un par de bebidas y no hicieron más que darme cerveza mágica.

-Ahh Aiden. Sabía que había algo más detrás de esto.- Pude ver el dinero salir de su sostén y eso me enojó, miré abajo para apartar la mirada de eso… y había más en su falda.

Saqué el dinero de su sostén y su falda. Ella no se movió, me dejo hacerlo. Me sorprendió. Creí que sería algo sobre protectora con su dinero pero suponía también que no conmigo. No es como si fuera a robarla.

-¿Llevarás eso a casa contigo?- Me preguntó, y se acercó a mí y empezó a besar mi cuello. Se sintió bastante bien.

-Si.- No quería hablar o lo perdería todo. El hombre había puesto eso en su falda porque ella había hecho algo por él. Lo odiaba. Este dinero era insignificante para mí. Preferiría tirarlo, pero no lo haría.

-¿Le gustaría que baile para usted, señor Hawkins?- Susurró en mi oído antes de poner sus manos en mi pecho y deslizándolas hasta mi miembro. Ya estaba duro y ella definitivamente lo notó.

-Si quieres hacerlo…- Le dije, no la presionaría en este ámbito nunca más. No quería tomar ventaja de ella o hacer algo que pareciera forzarla a ello. Aunque no parecía que nuestra vida sexual fuera forzada, pero quería tener cuidado.

-¿Me ayudas a bajar?- Dijo intentando saltar de la plataforma, manteniendo sus piernas a mi alrededor.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Puse mis manos en su trasero y la acerqué a mí, casi aplastando las flores.

-Habitación privada.

-No tengo dinero.

-No importa.- No sabía cómo no importaba, pero no discutiría. Quería que bailara para mí y no me quejaría por otras opciones de pago en una habitación privada.

Caminamos hasta las habitaciones privadas. Aún la abrazaba y miraba a mi alrededor para ver a dónde íbamos, estaba ebrio.

Cuando la puse en la habitación, le mostré las flores. Me sentía como un niño de cinco años dándole flores a su novia, quizá esto no era tan buena idea.

-¿Me compraste flores?- Frunció el ceño mientras hablaba, ¿no las quería?

-Eh… ¿si?- Respondí en una pregunta porque no sabía que más hacer.

-¿En serio?- Sonó genuinamente sorprendida.- Nadie me había comprado flores antes.- Vacilaba para cogerlas, mientas yo continuaba sosteniéndolas. Me di cuenta de que era obvio que se espantaría por este gesto, intimidaba a su manera. Le estaba dando flores, ¡rosas por el amor de dios! Nota para mí mismo, no compres regalos bajo influencia del alcohol.

-Si solo puedes… dejarlas por ahí algo… no es necesario que te las quedes.- Murmuré las palabras, no quería que pensara que tenía que ponerlas en agua o algo así, era difícil adivinar.

-¡No!- Gritó rápidamente.- Quiero quedármelas.

-Bien…- Puse mi abrigo en el suelo.- Las puedes tomar después de que bailes para mi.- No quería que se olvidara de eso, quería esto, siempre la deseaba…

Ella tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta una silla, sentándome en ella. Me senté y la miré.

Empezó a moverse, de acuerdo a la música que llegaba desde la habitación principal. Despacio detallé su cuerpo. Era tan pequeña y pálida, parecía como si pudiera romperse tan fácil y aún así se movía con mucha gracia.

Estaba parada unos cuantos centímetros de mi y sus piernas se abrieron un poco y empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos. Llegó al suelo y luego subió lentamente de nuevo.

Empezó a rosar su cuerpo contra mis piernas, acercándose más a mí con cada movimiento. Mantuve mis brazos a mis costados, no estaba muy seguro de si tocarla o solo mirarla. La miré quitarse la falda y luego se volteó, agachándose, dándome una gran vista de su trasero. Llevó sus manos a su trasero, acariciando sus nalgas y luego palmeándose. Mierda. Me miró con sus ojos esmeralda y estuve a punto de tomarla allí mismo.

Se volteó, acercándose más y más, sus manos se movían por todo su cuerpo. También acariciaban sus seos, luego su estomago y luego empezó a tocar su coño. Estaba duro solo con verla tocarse y bailar para mí. Nunca pensé en lo caliente que eso sería. Se quitó el sostén y siguió con la lenta tortura de acariciar y pellizcar sus pezones. Se agacho y apretó sus senos mientras las acercaba a mi rostro mientras yo apretaba el agarre a los costados de la silla. Quería tocarla pero me mantuve firme. Presionó uno de sus muslos en mi entrepierna y empezó a moverse en círculos con los golpes de la música. Quería masajearla, ver que tan húmeda estaba. Sus pezones estaban erectos y sus manos ahora viajaban a través de mi cuerpo. Puso sus manos en mi cuello y movió sus dedos con delicadeza por mi cuerpo, luego el pecho, estomago, cadera, muslos. Pero se mantuvo alejada de mi polla, no por demasiado tiempo. Sabía lo que me estaba haciendo. Quería hacerlo justo en esta puta silla.

Se volteó y me temí que fuera a alejarse, pero no lo hizo. Se quitó la falta y los ligueros y se paró ahí, de pie sobre los tacones que había visto antes, abriendo sus piernas sobre mi y empezando a moverse sobre mí.

Esta era mi novia. Era un maldito suertudo. Era caliente como un demonio y quería tener sexo con ella, ahora, mismo.

Finalmente mis manos se acercaron a sus caderas. Se lamió los labios y acercó su cabeza a la mía. Empecé a besarla, acariciando con mi lengua la suya sin previo aviso. Pareció disfrutarlo porque la escuché gemir en mi boca.

-¿Puedo follarte sobre esta silla?- Murmuré en su boca, quería asegurarme de que estaba de acuerdo con eso. No iba a ser un imbécil de nuevo.

-¿Por qué mierda preguntas? Solo hazlo.

Se alejó de mi rápido, quitándose las bragas, quedando totalmente desuda. Me quité la camisa y cuando fui a desapuntar mi pantalón, me di cuenta de que ya estaba desapuntado así que me quité los bóxers. Tomé su rostro y la besé fuerte, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Mallory?- Quería escucharla decirlo, no estoy seguro de porque… Quizá el lado posesivo de mi había salido a flote.

-Follame, Tyler.- Casi me gritó.- Follame sobre esta silla hasta que grite.

La miré antes de adentrarme en ella. Gimió audiblemente y yo me aferré a la silla con fuerza mientras marcaba el ritmo. Mis manos estaban en sus caderas para facilitar el acceso, una y otra vez… Parte de mi sabía que era probable que dejara marcas en sus caderas pero el alcohol en mi sistema no me dejaba preocuparme por eso.

Con una de mis manos acaricié su clítoris, mientras seguía entrando en ella con fuerza. Podía sentirla acercarse al climax. Quería que tuviera uno bueno, quería que gritara mi nombre. Tomé su clítoris entre mis dos dedos y lo pellizque, ella estaba temblando sobre mí. Seguí haciendo eso mientras sus músculos se tensaba a mi alrededor y empezó a gritar. Me deje ir al sentir su orgasmo, perdiéndome dentro de ella…

**¿Que les pareció? ¿A que son hermosos?**

**Gracias por leer, y llegar hasta aquí y eso. Apartir de hoy empezaré a seguir los horarios de actualización en el blog (.com) para las que no lo conocen. Las quiero a todas. Hasta la próxima 3**

**Kamii.**


End file.
